The Big Four and the Shield of Light
by Floranagirl
Summary: The Big Four are back at Hogwarts. This time, there are no tournaments, no missing students, and no marriage proposals. Instead, the students must prepare for war. With Rapunzel and Hiccup's secrets out, they now must fend off more attacks than ever, all while trying to keep the peace with their friends. And something strange is happening with Jack. Can they stop Pitch's plan?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here it is, my sixth year. This story will contain spoilers for my last five, as well as for the Dreamworks: Dragons TV show and all the movies, and the Guardians of Childhood books. It also might contain spoilers for Tangled Before Ever After/Tangled the Series, though it's unlikely as that show is a sequel to Tangled while mine is a prequel (I haven't seen the show as of this posting but I will probably be watching it as I write the rest of this year).**

 **Hogwarts belongs to J.K Rowling; Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks; Tangled and Brave belong to Disney.**

 **Like my other stories, this will not be updated until I have the entire rough draft finished. I want to be done with it early. I really do. I have the whole outline written. But it seems to me that I tend to be done with these things roughly three months after my initial estimated completion date. So if I estimate that I will finish by early fall 2017 ... maybe I'll be done by late October? Here's hoping it's sooner! In the meantime, enjoy the preview.**

 **Crossposted on Archive of Our Own**

* * *

"Darkness … that's the first thing I remember." -J

"Will you shut up. It isn't time yet." -M

"The others got to go." -J

"Um … actually, I'm still waiting. Wondering when will my life begin." -R

"We've been on dozens of adventures. I'm starting to wonder what your definition of life is?" -M

"Come on guys … we've got a really exciting year coming up." -H

"Oh yeah, more misery for Jack Frost. You people are sick." -J

"Come on. It's fun to watch a hero struggle. And it's not like you're the only one who's miserable." -E

"Oh … well, if it's fun, I guess I can put up with it." -J

"Great! Now will you all shut up? I have some narration to do." -E

* * *

"Once upon a time, there were four children … well, teenagers by the time this story takes place. The Viking heir started out as a pariah: too roguish for most of the Hogwarts crowd, too gentle for the Archipelago he came from. But that all changed when he defied his tribe and befriended a dragon. Besides defeating the Red Death and saving his village, having a dragon also gave him an instant boost in popularity. No longer a misfit among Vikings, Hiccup finally knows where he belongs. Of course, solving one problem sometimes invites another.

"Besides losing half of his left leg, having dragons has also drawn human conflict closer to home. One member of his tribe betrayed him to the leader of the Outcasts, Alvin. Alvin tricked Hiccup into giving up the secrets of dragon training and now plans to take over Berk.

"As if that were not enough, another Viking, Dagur the Deranged, finally has an excuse to get the war with Berk that he wants. But first, he needs to get something from one of the other four.

"Which brings us to the princess of the sun. Though having freakishly long hair always drew attention, last year her secret came out. Now everyone in the world knows the Princess has magic glowing hair that can heal the sick and injured. And everyone wants a piece of it. The poor girl has been practically locked in her tower since the secret came out, with only a frog-"

"Chameleon." -R

"Whatever, and her strict kidnapper, Mother Gothel, for company. But the Princess still has hopes and dreams, and needs to grow stronger so that she can one day live outside her prison.

"Another of the four teens, the ice boy, is trapped in a different kind of prison. No bars hold him, but rather the social pressure. Besides being an outcast in his all-muggle town, Jack has to promote ice elves as if they were the best thing ever. And to top it off, he faces a strained relationship with his mother's husband, since the man abandoned them years before. His only consolation is that he is perhaps the second hottest fellow in the story (Of course, I'm the first).

"The fourth star of our little story is the Highland princess. Her personal problems are long gone and done, but it doesn't mean she's out of the woods. Ever since her mother was attacked by Dagur, the task of stopping war with Vikings has fallen on her shoulders. Though she has grown vastly from the time she selfishly turned her mom into a bear, she may not have what it takes to save her clans.

"And who has arranged these miseries? Why, none other than Pitch Black, also known as the Boogeyman, Nightmare King, or Kozmotis Pitchiner. Not only did a prophecy imply that the Big Four could be the only ones to stop him, but he has started to suspect something about Jack Frost, something Jack himself has yet to discover.

"Okay … Let's see, I've covered Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, the bad guys. I guess that just leaves me, the handsomest, most suave, most humble-"

"Eugene!" -R

"Right. So, I have a part to play in this story as well. For only I know that Rapunzel was kidnapped." -E

"Not true." -J

"Okay, well, I'm the only one doing anything about it. While you four are off dealing with your personal problems, I have to find and infiltrate the Tooth Fairy's home all the way in India without letting _my_ kidnappers, the Stabbington brothers, in on anything. Unlikely as it is, I am sure that I will save the day!" -E

* * *

 **A/N: Again, this won't be updated for some time but I will periodically update my profile with my most recent estimate of completion.**


	2. Hope

**A/N: Hey! Good news, everyone. I finished this a few months before I anticipated. I am now hard at work plotting out Year Seven. I have to say, Tangled the Series really helped me keep their voices in my head. Speaking of which, there will be characters from that series in this fic, but I don't think there are any major spoilers.**

 **Dreamworks Dragons Season 2: Defenders of Berk, on the other hand, takes place roughly concurrently with this year, so there will be spoilers for that, just as there were spoilers for Season 1: Riders of Berk in Year 5.**

 **This story is also a little bit darker than my past ones, following the Harry Potter format. Nothing is particularly graphic, but I know some of you will appreciate the warning. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Hogwarts and the Wizarding World belong to J.K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks, Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks, Guardians of Childhood belongs to William Joyce, Brave belongs to Pixar and Disney, and Tangled belongs to Disney.**

* * *

Rapunzel put the finishing touches on her pie and slipped it into the oven. Okay. One hour down. Now, what to do next?

The girl ran over to her bit of clay and made a small pot. Pascal tried to put his footprint in it but Rapunzel wouldn't let him. He was the one secret she had left, and she meant to keep it that way.

She finished the pot and ran to check the pie … it still needed some time. Okay. What else could she do to pass the time?

"How about a game of hide and seek?" Rapunzel proposed to Pascal. The little green chameleon gave her a look. They'd played hide and seek almost every day. Pascal was really good at it, being able to change his colors and all, but it was evident he was sick of the game.

"Fine, then," Rapunzel said. "What do you want to do?"

The chameleon crawled over to the window and looked out. Rapunzel followed him.

"You know I can't," she said, stroking her long free locks. "It's too dangerous. I have to wait until everyone forgets … about me ..."

Rapunzel trailed off. She'd recently had a nightmare where everyone did forget her. At first, she thought it was good dream, one of those 'Sandman' dreams. But then, it turned out that not only did her enemies forget her, but her friends and family as well. She was able to walk freely, to go wherever she wanted, but nobody would talk to her, or acknowledge that she existed. That's when she knew it was nightmare.

Rapunzel shook off her negative thoughts. That's all they were: thoughts. She would not let them ruin her day, "We don't need to go outside to have fun. Come on, I'm sure we can think of something to do."

With that, Rapunzel began doing what she did every day when she wasn't in school. She read a book, or two or three. She added a few new paintings to the walls. She played guitar and knitted ...and basically did everything she could do. Everything from spinning wool into thread, to sewing a dress, to making papier-mâché puppets and then practicing ventriloquy with them.

Rapunzel was just finishing rereading her astronomy textbook for the eighteenth time when the voice rang out.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel pushed the book aside and threw her hair out the window, pulling on it until Mother Gothel was in the tower. She took a moment to catch her breath as Mother examined herself in the mirror. Without looking at Rapunzel, Gothel said, "Arms feeling a bit weak?"

"No … I'm fine, Mother," Rapunzel lied.

"Good, good. You know you must keep up your strength like that. No one has discovered our glen yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"The people of Corona? They're talking about my hair?" Rapunzel said, running nervous fingers through the golden strands.

"Yes," Gothel said, hanging up her cloak. "They search the land for the girl with the mystic hair. But they haven't a clue about this tower."

Rapunzel sighed and looked out her window, "I'm never going to leave again, am I, Mother?"

"Oh, you mustn't say that, Rapunzel. You must go back to school!" Gothel insisted. Rapunzel was shocked. For as long as she could remember, Mother had been telling her that to stay safe she needed to stay in the tower; saying that leaving for school was an unnecessary risk, better left to the stronger witches.

"You … you really think I'm strong enough?" Rapunzel asked.

Gothel laughed in her face, dashing Rapunzel's hopes, "Ha! You, strong? Of course not. Why, they'll eat you up alive. But don't you worry, Mummy will be there to protect you. No. You must go to school or your father the king might get worried. And if he gets worried, not that he would, seeing how lousy you turned out, oh, I'm just kidding, but really, you're too sensitive, but if the king did get worried about you, he might send his squadron of guards here."

"That would be good, wouldn't it?" Rapunzel said. "The Captain of the Guard likes me."

"Why would anyone like you, my dear?" Gothel said. "He only sees you as his duty. But even if he's not interested in your hair, all it takes is one bad soldier in the ranks. He comes with the troops, they see you're alive, then they leave, and the one rotten soldier comes back, alone, when I'm not here. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh," Rapunzel said, feeling small. She looked out the window again as twilight descended on the land. In just a few weeks, the darkness would be pierced by the lights that came on her birthday. Her sixteenth birthday. Sweet sixteen. The one that was supposed to mark her as a woman. But she supposed it would be spent like all the past birthdays: sitting at home, alone.

"Oh, don't look so glum, dear, very unbecoming," Gothel chastised Rapunzel.

"I … I don't suppose I can see the lights this year," Rapunzel said softly.

Gothel rolled her eyes. "Of course you can see them."

"I … I can?" Rapunzel said.

"Yes. We'll push your chair right up against the window. You can watch them like always."

Rapunzel looked down again. That's not what she meant. Maybe she just didn't speak clearly enough. Gothel was always berating her for mumbling. Maybe this was one of those times.

"No, I – I meant go into town, to see the lanterns being released."

"You want to go outside? You know that's impossible! I've spent every waking minute trying to protect you! I go from place to place, misdirecting people, steering the searchers away from our tower. And for what? So you can just throw all my hard work out the window! How cruel can you be? But fine, if you want to go, go. I won't mock you when you get lost, or bitten by a poisonous bug … and don't forget the plague, and the thugs … but if you want them instead of me... You just want to see me die here, alone."

"No … Mother, I don't - I didn't mean-"

"Oh, please, I know what you meant," Gothel spat. "You just wanted to hurt an old woman. Is that your game, you ungrateful brat?"

"I … I'm not … I'm sorry … I'm sorry," Rapunzel said, tears starting to well in her eyes. Gothel smiled.

"Well, if you really are sorry … sing for me dear. Prove it."

Rapunzel nodded and raced to arrange her stool and Mother's chair. Rapunzel handed Gothel the brush and sang as Gothel brushed her hair. The hair glowed and Gothel grew younger. Rapunzel wondered if that would happen to her for the rest of her life... once she reached adulthood, at least. Would she just stop aging? Or would she have to sing to grow younger like Mother?

"That's better," Gothel said as Rapunzel finished. "Now my darling, I know you're upset about not being able to go out … but look, you can have your friends over. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel said softly. She did like her friends, and it was nice to have a party … but it wasn't what she truly wanted. Gothel ignored all inflection in Rapunzel's voice.

"Good. Now, why don't you go write to your friends. I have to go."

"But you just got here," Rapunzel said.

"And yet, I have business to attend to. Mother knows best, remember."

And with that, Gothel was climbing down her hair to the base of the tower. Rapunzel leaned out the window, her hair blowing in the wind. Someday she would know what it felt like to be truly free, she hoped.

* * *

Jack Frost sat in a tree above his house. Below him his sister splashed her feet in the edge of the lake. Her father, John, was showing her how to fish.

Jack supposed he could have joined them. John hadn't actively excluded him from the family outings. But Jack had been in Slytherin long enough to know when he wasn't wanted. John was Emma's father, not his. He knew that. John knew that, and his mother knew that. He could never belong.

But Jack would always watch. As long as Emma was having fun, he was happy. He had to be. It was all he had left.

Something grabbed John's line. John struggled a bit, but reeled in a large trout.

"Looks like we're having fish tonight," John said, unhooking the fish. Emma bounced around him. The two of them took the fish into the cabin.

Jack waited. And waited. The sun sank lower. The glow of firelight came from the papered window of the cabin. But no one came out to get him. No one came to say dinner was ready. Or to call him in before dark. Not that Jack needed the protection. He'd been fighting off Night Mares, bullies and creatures of darkness for several years. But it would still be nice to have a family that cared about him.

As Jack wallowed in his loneliness, an owl landed on the nearest branch. A letter was tied to its foot. Jack reached out and took it.

A quick scan revealed the letter was from his friend Rapunzel.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Mother's been telling me the horror story of how people are looking for my hair. I hope she's wrong. If not, I may not be able to come back to school next year. Please ask around your town. Do they know of me? Are they coming for me?_

 _Well, since I can't leave my tower, I'd like to invite you here for my birthday. Please say you'll come. Pascal is great, but he can't talk, and I get so lonely. I need more than Mother."_

 _Your friend,_

 _Rapunzel_

Jack sighed as he folded up the letter and tucked it into his vest. Of course he would go to Rapunzel's tower for her birthday. As for her hair, the people in the town had heard the rumors. But they didn't believe any witch was good even if she did have the power to heal the sick and injured. Forgetting his own trouble, Jack jumped down from the tree and went into his house.

As he expected, dinner was cooked and on the table. His parents and sister were eating. There wasn't a place for him.

"You're late," John said.

"Lost track of time," Jack lied as he pulled a simple chair up to the table. The chair was a new addition. His stepfather had hastily built it upon his return since the family only needed three chairs before. Mostly, John took the new seat. But not if Jack was late, apparently. Jack looked at the empty place before him, "So, Mom, is there any more?"

"Of course," his mother said, getting up. "Sorry … I'm just so used to only setting three places. Two when you're at school."

"Don't do that, dear," John said. "The boy's old enough to get his own grub. Especially when he's out late."

"Maybe I wouldn't have been late if someone had told me dinner was ready."

"Don't use that tone!" John snapped.

"John!" Jack's mother said forcefully. "Jack is allowed to be out late. And even if he is old enough to get his own food, there's no harm in me doing it. And Jack? Respect your father."

Jack settled back into the chair, arms crossed. He could hold his tongue. For his mother. Not for his stepfather. His stepfather walked out on him when he was seven. He would never forgive him for that. He could never respect the man who abandoned them because he was scared about his reputation.

But his mother and sister were so happy to have John in their life.

When Jack arrived home at the end of the last school year, his mother had been delighted.

" _John's come home," she said, her eyes sparkling. "He's forgiven me."_

Jack didn't think his mother was the one in need of forgiving. She'd had an affair with his real father, but it happened before she and John were even married. Yes, she'd lied to John about who Jack's father was. But it still wasn't right for John to abandon them.

"So … Rapunzel wrote me," Jack said as he finished his fish. "She invited me to her tower for her birthday. Can I go?"

"Of course, Jackson," his mother said.

"Is she one of your witchy friends?" John asked, a frown playing at his lips.

"She's so pretty," Emma said. "I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"Come now, Emma," her father scolded. "You don't want to be one of _them_."

"Uh, _them_ is _me_ ," Jack said standing up. "And if it weren't for _them_ , you'd still be locked up in an ice cave."

John dropped his gaze but didn't apologize.

"Jack," his mother said, a warning in her voice, "it's getting a little cold for the summer."

Jack looked down. His half of the table was frozen. Emma was fingering some of the frost. She wasn't bothered by the unseasonable weather. But Jack knew his mother was right.

"I'll go out and cool down," Jack said, picking up his staff and leaving. Jack flew a few miles from his home. He didn't need the Burgess to get a freak snow storm. That would make things far more difficult.

Jack landed on a lake a few towns over. It froze as his feet touched it. He started pacing. After a minute, he was feeling calmer. That's when he heard it.

"Lonely?" the voice of Pitch Black said.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Jack said, a tightness in his voice.

"Oh? Don't you like your gift?" Pitch chuckled. Jack gripped his staff, but he took the bait.

"What gift?" Jack asked, cautiously scanning the shadows.

"Your father, of course," Pitch said smoothly. The voice echoed around Jack in the night, circling him. Jack tensed.

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you think suggested to him that you might be a changeling? I would have preferred that he go home and try to kill you, of course, but attempting to search the Ice Elves' Forest for his 'real' son was almost better. When I planted the idea in Camicazi to burn their forest to the ground, I knew he'd go with it. But you had to stop them. To free them. And yet, look at you now. Cast out of your own family, all alone on a dark night. Tell me, mudblood. Why shouldn't I just do you in now?"

"The Guardians are watching," Jack said, his voice quivering. He tilted his staff, preparing for an attack. He wished Pitch would come out of the shadows. It was much easier to fight something he could see.

"No, they're not," Pitch said in a condescending voice. "You got them to put a protective charm on your home. They never expected you to wander. They aren't paying any attention to you at all."

That was the last thing Jack heard before a Night Mare dashed out of the woods at Jack. He raised his staff and sent out a blast of ice. The sandy horse froze in mid air. Jack didn't wait. He swung his staff and a breeze lifted him into the air. As fast as he could, he flew home.

There were no other attacks, and Jack didn't think it was an accident. Pitch might want to kill him, but Jack had a feeling Pitch wanted him to suffer first. And nothing Pitch could do would make Jack feel worse than feeling like he wasn't a part of his family. But if this was Pitch's game, Jack could play it.

So long as Pitch thought his plan was working, so long as Pitch knew Jack was upset with the way his stepfather was replacing him in the family, Pitch would have no cause to ever attack Jack's sister again. Jack hoped.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless soared above the Barbaric Archipelago searching for enemy ships. The Dragon Riders had fanned out in all directions. Hiccup took the west.

He wasn't quite sure if Scotland was officially at war with the Archipelago or not, but if they had sent any enemy ships, he wanted to be the one to intercept them. He had a feeling his and Merida's diplomatic skills would be way more useful than the Viking standard, 'Kill first, ask questions later' method.

As the sun started to set, Hiccup turned Toothless back toward the Island of Berk. They landed just after the other Riders.

"Anything to report?" Hiccup asked, taking the lead.

"Only a couple of fishing boats in the east," Astrid said as she dismounted Stormfly.

"I saw a royal ship heading south," Fishlegs added, "but the ship was going away from the Archipelago."

"Probably not an important development," Hiccup decided, "but good to keep in mind. Also, if you see a royal ship being attacked by one of our enemies, help defend it. We want them to see us as allies. What about the rest of you?"

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, had started hitting each other but they stopped when Hiccup addressed them.

"Just wild dragons," Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. We chased them away, then landed on the island to make sure no one was hiding on it. A fireworm dragon bit me." Tuffnut held out his finger, which was oozing with green venom.

"You should probably have Gothi or Gobber take a look at that," Astrid advised.

"Nah, it's cool. You should have seen the one that bit him on his -" Ruffnut started to bend Tuffnut down. Instantly the others turned away.

"We don't need to see!" Hiccup said holding out his hands to block out whatever the twins were about to do. After a moment he was satisfied that they had not done anything gross. Hiccup opened his eyes and turned to Snotlout.

"Do you have anything to report?"

Snotlout stopped picking his nose and looked up. He shrugged, "Nah. Unless you count the Berserker ship."

Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs stared at him in shock. Hiccup face palmed, "Yes. That is exactly the kind of thing you should be reporting."

"Where was it!" Astrid demanded.

"It wasn't coming toward us," he said lazily.

"Which way _was_ it going?" Hiccup asked, getting more frustrated with his cousin.

"I dunno. That way?" Snotlout pointed west. The area Hiccup had been checking. Hiccup climbed back on Toothless and turned to Astrid.

"I'm going to follow the ship."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hiccup said. "While you might be better at stealth than me, Toothless is better at it than Stormfly. He's still the fastest. And anyway, you're the only one I trust to keep them in line."

Hiccup gestured to the twins, who were busy ramming their heads together to see how far they could bounce. Astrid rolled her eyes but agreed to stay. Hiccup took off after the Berserker ship. He would stop this war before it got going. He hoped.

* * *

Merida sat in the castle working on a tapestry with her mum. It was not her first choice of activity. She wanted to be out on Angus, traversing the countryside. But her father said it was too dangerous, what with savages running around. Merida wanted to argue with him. Not all Vikings were savages. But she knew fighting her dad on this might make things worse. The best course of action might sometimes be no action.

Besides, while her father loved her, he tended to listen to her mother a bit more. A few hours convincing Queen Elinor why Hiccup wasn't a savage could be the difference between a war and peace. Unfortunately, Merida wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject with her mother.

For one, Hiccup was technically the reason her mum almost died last year. If he hadn't ducked when the wicked Viking threw a knife at him, her mother wouldn't have been hit, and Rapunzel wouldn't have had to reveal her powers to the world. And Scotland wouldn't almost be at war with Vikings.

"So, um Mum," Merida started.

"What dear?" Queen Elinor said, not looking up from her stitching. Not this again, Merida thought.

"I … I don't suppose you remember much abou- OW!" Merida pricked her finger on the needle.

"Are you alright, dear?" Queen Elinor said, putting down her own needle. Good, things were still better between them. Her mum still cared.

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about - about my friend," Merida said.

"You mean the Viking?" Elinor said, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Aye, him," Merida confirmed. "Do … do you think there'll be war?"

Her mum sighed, "I hope not. But our men must defend the kingdom if we're attacked."

"Oh. Well, good, because Hiccup won't attack us," Merida said with certainty.

"I hope you're right," the queen said, resuming her stitching. Merida picked up her needle. She was right. She was sure. Hiccup was a gentle person … except that he had killed a dragon … and he was a Viking.

"You know I'm going to see him in a few days," Merida said, remembering Rapunzel's letter.

"You're not going to their land, are you?"

"No. We'll be in Corona. With Rapunzel and Jack," Merida said.

"Alright. But don't tell your father the Viking boy is there. And if he causes any trouble, come home. Oh, and don't forget your bow and arrows. I won't have you taking any chances."

Merida couldn't help but stare at her mother. Two years ago, she would have given anything for her mum to encourage her to bring along arms. But now, she just wanted things the way they were, back when Hiccup wasn't on Scotland's enemies list. At least she was allowed to go. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. Maybe they could bring peace to their lands. She had to hope.

* * *

 **A/N: From this point forward I will be updating weekly.**


	3. Birthday Headaches

**A/N: Response to Luke Anderson's comment: I update weekly so that if any of my wonderful readers catch a plot hole I have time to correct it. Plus, I'm working on Year 7. The longer it takes me to finish publishing Year 6, the less time my readers will have to wait between Years 6 and 7.**

* * *

Rapunzel pushed the table until it was in the perfect place. For the thirtieth time. Soon her friends would be here; everything had to be ready. She wouldn't get another chance at this. As she lit the candle she'd made for a centerpiece, she heard a scream outside.

Rapunzel raced to her window, her unbraided hair flying behind her. In the air, she saw Jack, one hand on his staff, flying with the breeze. Why would he have screamed?

She didn't have to wonder long. Just then, a big black shape appeared behind Jack. At first Rapunzel thought it was Toothless, but then she noticed the knobby knees and the flaring mane and lack of wings, combined with Jack constantly flipping to shoot ice at it.

It was one of those Night Mares.

Rapunzel hadn't seen any since she encountered a herd of them in her first year but she'd heard the tales. Gothel was always telling her about the scary monsters that lived outside the tower and her friends had many stories of crossing them.

Before Rapunzel could think of what to do to help Jack, a blast of purple light came out of nowhere. The horse turned to sand and fell to the earth. Jack slowed his panicked flight and Hiccup came into view riding Toothless.

The boys reached her window at the same time. Jack flew in first, landing gracefully. Hiccup had a bit more trouble. First, Toothless tried to crawl in the window, only to realize he was a smidgen too big. His shoulders could fit, but his wings couldn't. Hiccup had to crawl over his head to get in the window.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, reaching through the window to Toothless's fake tail. "Do you think you can freeze this open so Toothless can glide down safely?"

Jack reached his staff through the window and touched the metal contraption. It froze in the open position allowing Toothless to drift down to the ground on his own.

"Do you think he'll be safe?" Rapunzel asked, scanning the sky for more Night Mares, seeing none.

"Sure," Hiccup shrugged. "Toothless can take care of himself. So, what happened back there?"

"That one was waiting for me," Jack said, still panting. "It jumped me the second I got out of the range of protection the Guardians put on my village. I'm a bit faster, especially if I can stay in the light, but if you hadn't come along it might have worn me down."

Jack leaned on the table. Rapunzel realized just how tired he looked.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I … I'm fine," Jack said. "Look, it's your birthday. Don't think about healing the world right now. Just focus on yourself. You deserve it."

"I -" Rapunzel was about to say thank you when the fireplace popped and Merida crawled out. She smiled.

"Happy birthday, Rapunzel. Good to see you, Jack. Hiccup." Merida said Hiccup's name slightly colder than the others.

"So … how have your summers been going?" Rapunzel asked, trying to break the tension.

"Great," Hiccup said, "for being at war with two or three tribes."

"At war?" Merida questioned. "I hope Scotland isn't one of them."

"I don't think so," Hiccup said. "We've mostly been fending off Outcasts and Berserkers. I don't know which is worse. The Outcasts have learned how to train dragons. Sort of. They aren't riding them yet, but they're using them. I guess I gave more away than I meant to. But the Berserkers always had a large armada. So far, neither of them has outright attacked us, but we've had some pretty malicious pranks played on our island. Like the birth of a Screaming Death."

"What's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's one of the Queen dragons. Or maybe it's a King dragon. I was a little too distracted by its giant jaws to notice. And it always remembers where it was born, which means it's going to keep coming back. I've really stepped up the training of the other Riders of Berk. We have to be defenders now."

"I hope you're coming back to school," Jack said with alarm. "I don't know if I can take a year without you."

"I'll be coming back to school … but I don't know about the other dragon riders. Snotlout and the Twins were thinking of dropping out anyway. "

"I'd have dropped out if I wound up in lousy Durmstrang," Merida complained. Merida and Hiccup started to bicker about the pros and cons of Durmstrang. Rapunzel listened with fascination. Even though the schools had just been together for the Triwizard Tournament, she didn't know much about the other school. It was fun hearing something she hadn't heard a million times before.

* * *

Jack leaned against the corner of the kitchen entrance as Hiccup and Merida argued. It was strange it wasn't him and Merida. But he was quite tired out from what was going on in his village. Too tired to argue about nonsense with her … even if arguing with Merida was fun.

As Jack thought about whether or not he should try to break them up, someone grabbed him from behind.

Jack wheeled around to face Gothel in the kitchen. She closed the curtain and pulled Jack to the far end of the room.

"Don't say a word to the others," she warned, "but I need your help."

"What do you want?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I want Rapunzel safe," Gothel said. "There's only so much I can do to protect her. I need you to step it up and help where I can't."

"What can I do?" Jack asked.

"Convince her to go into hiding."

"She's already in hiding," Jack noted.

"Deeper hiding," Gothel amended. "Magical hiding. A fidelius charm."

"A what?"

"The fidelius charm is a magical protection. The embodiment of a secret within a single person. No one could take her from me then. No one could use her for ill if she went into hiding."

"Why don't you just do it?" Jack asked.

"Because Rapunzel won't listen to me. And besides, a wizard has to cast a protection charm. I lost my magic when I started to age backwards. Please do it. Even Pitch Black couldn't find her if you put the spell on the tower."

"Her parents are wizards," Jack said. "Why not ask them to do it?"

"Yes. They have magic but they employ muggle guards. I fear that they'd tell the guards where she was, ruining the whole charm. Besides. do you really trust their idea of security? I managed to kidnap her, then convinced the king to give me custody."

"Exactly. You kidnapped her," Jack said sharply. "Why should I help you do it better?"

"But don't you see?! You're the only one I can trust. The only person Rapunzel can trust! You're the only one who knows the full story. I trust you to have her best interests at heart. If you ever became worried for her safety, you could always tell someone else. By asking you, I'm giving you the power to vet who can come here, who can try to force her to use her hair. You could protect her. You could be her guardian."

Jack looked down at his feet. He didn't like this. It didn't feel right.

"Rapunzel is stronger than you take her for," Jack finally said.

"Don't make up your mind now," Gothel insisted. "Think about it. Watch over her, see if she needs the protection."

Gothel turned and left. Jack went back to his friends. They hadn't even noticed he was gone, as they were still discussing the states of their kingdoms.

"So, anyway," Hiccup was saying, "we did manage to eradicate the Screaming Death. But we know it's not gone forever. Those things are like homing pigeons."

"Hey, if you need any help," Jack started, trying to join in, "I can always fly to -"

Suddenly, he felt light headed. Jack reached out to grab the table just before he passed out.

* * *

"Jack!" Merida exclaimed as the boy fell, knocking over a vase. The three teenagers were quickly at his side. Hiccup turned Jack over so that his head was facing up. Rapunzel pulled him onto her lap and laid her hair on top of him.

"Flower, gleam and glow," she sang. She didn't get very far into the song before his eyes fluttered open. Rapunzel stopped singing.

"What happened?" Jack asked, rubbing his head.

"You fainted," Merida said.

"Again?" Jack asked. "Why's it always me?"

"You don't think Pitch has a fearling in you, still, do you?" Hiccup asked.

"No. This was … different."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"The fearling sleep, that was usually accompanied by nightmares. And it took me hours to wake up from it. This was different. It was like I wasn't me for a minute. Like all of a sudden someone else was in my body, and the shock of it just knocked me out."

"You don't think someone is trying to control you?" Merida asked. "Maybe through that imperious curse?"

"No," Hiccup said. "Alvin used that on me. It makes you happy. To the point where you can't think about resisting. Jack wouldn't have fainted … unless that was the command. But even then, he probably wouldn't think of it in terms of shock. Unless it works differently on half-elves?"

"Why would anyone want to make him faint in front of us, anyway?" Rapunzel asked.

"I guess it was mildly scary?" Merida said, trying to think over her enemies. "Could it be Pitch?"

"I don't think so," Jack said. "I've had lots of dealings with him. This didn't feel like him. It didn't feel malicious. Whatever it was, I think it was an accident. I'm probably just worn out from the flight here. But look. Let's not dwell on me. It's Rapunzel's birthday. We should be celebrating her."

"A … Are you sure," Rapunzel said, stroking her hair.

"Sure. I get knocked out all the time. But this is your only birthday until next year. Let's just have fun."

Merida suspected that Rapunzel was still a little worried for her friend, but she agreed to move on. Rapunzel pulled out a cake she'd made and Jack insisted they play a game.

He closed all the curtains and lit the fire to make shadow puppets, telling his friends stories to go along with them. They couldn't help but laugh as he made a giant moose appear on the wall.

Merida watched Hiccup. He laughed at the same things she laughed at. Jack's sense of fun helped ease the tension between them. She wondered if it could heal the rift between their clans.

"Oh," Rapunzel said when the game concluded. "It's almost time for the lanterns."

Rapunzel handed out telescopes and raised the curtain so they could look up into the twilight sky. Out in the distance, Merida saw something, but it seemed a bit too early to be a lantern. The sky was still light.

Merida looked through her telescope at the speck. She turned the lens until it came into focus. It was not a lantern in the distance. It was a tiny dragon nearby, and it was heading straight for the window.

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup?" Merida called. Hiccup stopped fiddling around with his telescope. Rapunzel screamed and stepped back from the window as a tiny green Terrible Terror flew in. It crashed across the rug, igniting it.

A quick blast from Jack's staff and the flames were out. Hiccup picked up the dragon.

"It's okay," Hiccup said, cradling the thing. "It's just a Terrible Terror. This one is a mail carrier."

"Wait, don't you use owls for that?" Jack asked.

"We used to. But it was dangerous for the owls to get through before. Now that the dragons are living with us full time, the owls never make it through with all their feathers intact. I came up with the idea of training the Terrible Terrors to replace the owls. Now that Alvin knows we've got dragons, there's no reason to keep it a secret anymore, or anything like that."

Hiccup pulled a scroll out of the dragon's pouch. He read it and tensed.

"Um … Merida … your clan wasn't planning any kind of attack was it?"

"Dad and the clans have been prepping for war, but Mum made them promise we'd only fight if attacked."

"You might want to go warn them, then," Hiccup said. "Dad says our island was just attacked by a Scottish ship. Rapunzel, I'm sorry about your birthday, but I have to go stop my tribe from pillaging Scotland."

"It's okay, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, rubbing her arm. "I understand. I'm just glad Corona's not mixed up in this. You'll always have here as neutral ground."

"Thanks," Hiccup said. Rapunzel threw her hair out the window for him. Hiccup grabbed on. As he was about to climb out, he paused.

"Hey, Merida?" Hiccup asked. "I know we can't control what our parents and tribes are going to do, but I'd like to stay friends."

Hiccup held out his hand, "If I see anyone threatening your kingdom, I will defend it."

Merida reached out and took his hand.

"I'll do the same," she promised. Their pact agreed to, Hiccup climbed down Rapunzel's hair and mounted Toothless. As he was flying away, he noticed the green flames from the fireplace. Merida had gone home.

Hiccup turned Toothless north.

"Go as fast as you can, bud," Hiccup said. The boy and his dragon flew home as a river of lanterns filled the sky.

* * *

After Hiccup and Merida left, it didn't feel like much of a party.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not unless you don't want me here," Jack said. Rapunzel smiled. He was such a nice friend. She wished everyone was like him.

Rapunzel sighed and looked at the lanterns.

"I wish I could see them closer up," Rapunzel said. An idea came over Jack.

"You know, I'm a pretty fast flyer. I could fly you to them."

"We wouldn't get there in time," Rapunzel lamented. "Besides. I'm not safe out there."

"I can protect you," Jack insisted. "Come with me. I can show you the world."

Rapunzel thought wistfully about the proposal. "It would be nice to see the world. Or at least my kingdom. But Mother would never let me."

"She won't know. And anyway, I can get her to let you out," Jack said, climbing onto the windowsill. He held out his hand for Rapunzel.

She almost took it, but then stepped back.

"No," Rapunzel said, her voice shaking. "Every time I disobey her, I end up in more trouble. I'm not like you, Jack. I'm not wild and free. And I don't like getting in trouble."

"I'm not too fond of that last one either," Jack said.

"Besides. Everyone knows about my hair now. I … I can't risk someone seeing me come or go from the tower. I have to stay. Please, don't try to get me to leave."

Jack's face fell. The same way it always fell whenever one of them said they had to study rather than play. Rapunzel was about to say something else, when Jack fell out of the window.

"JACK!" she shrieked, running to the window. Had he had another fainting spell?

"What's wrong, Rapunzel?" Gothel asked, coming out of the next room.

"J … Jack … he fell out of the window," Rapunzel said. "I don't see him."

"Let me go down there and look for the boy," Gothel said, grabbing Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel let it down and Gothel descended. The girl scanned the clearing floor, but there was no trace of the boy.

"He's not here," Gothel called after a minute of searching. "He must have flown home."

Rapunzel hauled her mother back up.

"Why would he go home?" she asked as she panted.

"Probably to avoid you," Gothel said as she climbed back in the window. "Why would he like you? Come on now. Really. Look at you. You think that he's impressed.?

"You bet I am," Jack said, his head appearing in the top of the window. Gothel jumped.

"You've been on the roof the whole time?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, of course not," Jack said, climbing back in. "I went to the city."

From behind his back, he pulled out a lantern.

"One of the floating lights!" Rapunzel exclaimed, taking the lantern.

"Hm, and I thought you didn't like scaring people," Gothel huffed.

"Oh, relax," Jack said. "I just didn't have time to explain my plan. You were right, Rapunzel. We wouldn't have made it in time. I got there just as most of the lanterns were landing. So today, I give you a lantern, and next year, I take you to see them."

"WHAT?" Gothel screamed. "You can't! Her hair, the people-"

"Are no match for this," Jack said, holding out his staff. "'Sides. Which of us wants a favor from the other, hmm?"

"What favor?" Rapunzel asked.

"A way to keep you safe," Gothel confessed. "We could make him our secret keeper so that no one else could find the tower."

"Then I could leave? And no one would be able to follow me home?" Rapunzel asked.

"That's the idea," Gothel said.

"I'm not sure it's a good one," Jack said. "I'm not sure how the charm works. What if, instead of making your home impossible to find, it made you impossible to find? Like, no one, at all, could see you unless I told them where you were? You might be able to leave, but you wouldn't be able to interact with anyone."

"The charm doesn't work like that, does it Mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Gothel admitted. "I've never cast it myself, but plenty of people have. Surely we would have no problems."

"Let's think about it," Jack proposed. "Try school without it. You are strong enough to fend off those who would use your hair. And … if you can't … I might be willing to do it."


	4. Trouble on the Home Front

As Jack took off into the sky from Rapunzel's tower, he had no intention of casting the fidelius charm. He wouldn't admit it to Rapunzel, but he did not trust Gothel's reasons for wanting her under the charm. The woman had already kidnapped Rapunzel once. He wasn't about to aid her in keeping the girl a prisoner. At least, no more than he needed to to keep Rapunzel safe.

Jack sped home on the wind as fast as he could. He kept above the clouds. The half moon could help protect him if any of those Night Mares decided to attack.

As he flew, he worried about having another fainting spell. He'd lied when he told Rapunzel he'd gone to get the lantern. The truth was, he'd had another out of body experience. This time, instead of fainting, he flew. He came out of it a mile above the earth. Realizing he must have scared his friend, he decided to grab a lantern to make up for it. She assumed it was a prank, so he just went with it. No need to worry her over something that she couldn't fix.

Jack did wonder what was wrong with him. He'd been getting headaches since the end of last year. Did that have to do with what was going on now? Jack shook it off. He didn't want to think about it. He'd already spent a year or two feeling crazy, like he couldn't control his powers. He might not be able to control whatever was happening in his head but he could control his reaction. And he chose to just roll with it.

Because Jack was worried about being attacked by Night Mares, he made it home in record time. Which was, apparently, still too late for his stepfather.

John stood at the door, his arms crossed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" John demanded.

"Nope," Jack said, shrugging.

"Don't give me that attitude," John said, grabbing Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't mean to use his powers. Nevertheless, John's hand frosted over.

He let go of Jack and started rubbing his hand.

"Mom lets me stay out late all the time," Jack said. "'Sides, I was in Corona. It's all the way across the ocean."

"John, dear," Jack's mother said. "Let him do what he wants. He's almost 17 now."

"I don't like it," John said. "When I was your age, I stayed in the village."

"Didn't stay with your family," Jack muttered. John's face twitched. Jack walked past him, right to the mat he shared with Emma. She was already asleep.

Jack crawled in next to her. It used to be that Emma shared her mother's mat, but since John came home, she'd started to share with Jack. Jack didn't mind. He loved his little sister more than anything in the world.

As Jack closed his eyes, he heard a pounding on the door. He pretended to be asleep as his parents opened it.

"It's awful late, isn't it?" Jack's mother said.

"Madam, we are here to take the witch in for questioning," a man said. Jack knew the voice. It was Thomas, the father of one of Jack's old friends.

"On what charges?" John demanded.

"Sarah said she's been cursed," Henry, another villager complained. "Your boy's the only witch around here. It must have been him!"

"You've no proof it was my son," Jack's mother said.

"That's why we want to talk to him," Charlie said.

"He isn't even here," John said. "He's off visiting a friend in Corona. My daughter is sleeping. Let's have this discussion outside, shall we?"

Jack heard the door close. He rolled over and got out of bed.

"Jack, hide," his mother commanded. Jack went straight for his school trunk. His friends had entrusted him with the invisibility cloak again. Jack quickly donned it then sat in a chair beside his sister, ready to defend her if the villagers decided that Emma Frost was a good substitute for him.

There were some more bangs on the door and Jack's mother opened it.

"Please, keep it down," she said. The three men pushed past her, holding up their torches. They looked right through Jack as they scanned the room. Agreeing that he wasn't there, they turned to leave.

"We're sorry to have bothered you," the men said. As soon as they left, John closed and barred the door. Jack took off the invisibility cloak, making John jump.

"You lied for me," Jack pointed out.

"I might not be your father," John said, "but you've done a mighty good job taking care of my daughter. If only you could be a little more obedient ... and less magical."

"It's who I am," Jack shrugged. John gave a loud sigh.

"It's late," Jack's mother said, intervening before tempers rose. "Perhaps we should all get to bed?"

Not eager to start fighting with the guy who just went out of his way to help him, Jack agreed and went back to bed. Emma half opened her eyes and smiled at him before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup reached Berk around midnight. Astrid met him in the sky on Stormfly.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as they landed.

"We were attacked," Astrid said.

"Dad said it was the Scots?"

"That's what we think," Astrid confirmed.

"How would you even know?" Hiccup said as he unlatched his foot from the pedal that controlled Toothless's tail.

"Hiccup, I saw them myself. They were wearing blue body paint. Like that muggle friend of Merida's."

"That doesn't prove anything," Hiccup said. "Plenty of Viking tribes wear body paint."

"And kilts," Astrid added.

"It still could have been someone else," Hiccup said.

"I know. That's why I didn't say anything to your dad. But Fishlegs mentioned that they looked like Scots, and now your dad is preparing for war."

"Great. What did the Scottish ship do, anyway?"

Astrid led Hiccup to the cliff above the docks. There was a wooden ramp zigzagging down the cliff to the harbor. Or at least there used to be. Now, the whole structure was chard and blackened. Hiccup wouldn't have trusted a kitten to walk across it, let alone a person. He knelt by the ruins.

"How fast did you get the fire out?" he asked, breaking a piece of burnt wood off.

"Pretty fast. Our fire department has gotten a lot better since Thor got angry at metal. I don't think it burned more than ten minutes. But Hiccup, it was huge. The whole staircase just went up. We were so busy trying to put it out, we lost the Scottish ship in the smoke."

Hiccup stood up, an idea forming in his head, "Get the Dragon Riders and meet me in the Dragon Academy. I'm going to go talk my dad out of war."

Astrid left to do what Hiccup requested. Hiccup made his way to the Meade Hall. Sure enough, his dad, Gobber, and Spitelout were gathered there. Hiccup took a deep breath before approaching them.

"Dad, don't rush into this," Hiccup said.

"They attacked us!" Stoick snapped, slamming his fist on the table.

"I don't think so," Hiccup said. "I just checked out the ramp. There was too much damage for the short time it was burning. That was no ordinary fire."

"Then it was Fiendfyre," Spitelout proposed.

"Most of the Scots are muggles. Someone else set that fire, Dad, maybe to frame them and start a war. Don't give in to their plan."

"He's got a point, Stoick," Gobber chimed in. "If someone were lookin' to destroy us, it would be by settin' us against a more powerful enemy."

"I was with Princess Merida when the letter came. She swore her clans were only preparing to defend if attacked. There were no plans to be the attackers."

"Hiccup, I see your point but you can be too trusting for your own good. And even if she didn't know about it, it could still have been her tribe."

"Then let me deal with it. If someone from Scotland did attack us, they were defying the direct orders of the Scottish royalty. They should handle their traitors, not us. Last year, you said Berk was not ready for another war. Let me try diplomacy."

"How do we know you aren't in cahoots," Spitelout said.

"My son is not a traitor," Stock growled. "Suggest that again and I will banish you."

"Well, he did befriend a dragon back when we were at war with them," Gobber added. Stoick glared at Gobber.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Look, I can't prove it wasn't the Scots. But you can't prove that it was. Give me a chance. If Merida and I fail to solve this, you can always attack them later."

Stoick sighed and nodded, "Very well. I will give you until the end of the year to prove it was not an act of war from Scotland. But if you can't, or if we are attacked again, all bets are off."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said. He turned and ran back to the Dragon Academy. Astrid had gathered the riders and their dragons in the arena.

Fishlegs was hopping nervously, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to accuse your friend … it's just when I saw the blue paint, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, Fishlegs," Hiccup said reassuringly. "Dad's going to hold off any attack, but it's up to us to keep the peace."

"Peace? Why would we want to keep that?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we've devoted ourselves to Loki, god of Chaos," Ruffnut said. She butted heads with her twin brother. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We can't let there be another war ... especially not against the Scots. Either someone framed them, or they've got rogue subjects. Either way, we cannot fall into war."

"What can we do?" Astrid asked.

"I've got until the end of the year to solve this _IF_ there are no more attacks. We can't let there be another attack. We need to step up on protecting the island. If we stop the attack before it gets through, my dad will have no cause to go to war."

"But Hiccup, what about school?" Fishlegs asked, his voice quivering.

"I'll have to drop out," Hiccup suggested, "to be a full time Defender of Berk."

"Oh, no you don't!" Astrid said. "You have to go to school to be with Princess Merida. We'll drop out."

"We will?" Tuffnut asked getting up from where he'd fallen while fighting with his sister. "Sweet! School's overrated anyway."

"No School! No School! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout chanted.

"Are you guys serious?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not like they were going to graduate, anyway," Astrid said, eyeing the twins and Snotlout.

"I liked school," Fishlegs said.

"We'll still study," Astrid promised. "We'll just do it from home. Gobber and Gothi can take over our training. And you can bring home books for us. Let's face it, we've learned more from training the dragons than we ever learned from Durmstrang."

"It would be nice to study them full time," Fishlegs said stroking Meatlug. "Just the other day I discovered Meatlug produces different lava if I give her different rocks. She made this metal Gobber called Gronckle Iron ... I could experiment with that."

"And you're sure you don't want me to drop out with you? To lead the Defenders of Berk?"

"Please. I got this," Astrid said. "And you need to work on solving the mystery. Go to Scotland. Investigate there. We'll handle the home front and buy you as much time as we possibly can."

"You're the best," Hiccup said, leaning in to kiss Astrid, she pulled away and he backed off. He gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. Ignoring it, he set his mind to working out any kinks in the plan to defend Berk.

* * *

When Merida arrived home, she found her castle deserted.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she left the upper halls and went down to the kitchens. A fire was roaring in the oven. Wherever they'd gone, they hadn't meant to be gone for long.

She headed to the stables. Angus was still there. He whinnied as she walked up to him.

"Do you know what happened?" Merida asked. If her horse had been anything like Maximus, he would have tried to talk to her. But Angus was nothing like Maximus. He merely stamped his hoof.

Merida saddled him and led the horse out.

"What do you say we find the clan?" she asked as she mounted him.

Merida kept her bow over her shoulder as she raced through the glens and forests surrounding the castle. Where were the wisps to lead her now?

She even checked the Standing Stones. Her family had avoided this place since the whole bear curse thing, but she had no idea where else to look.

No one was there.

After a few hours of roaming the countryside, Merida turned back to the castle. As Angus crossed the bridge, she heard the murmur of voices.

Merida dismounted and followed the sound down to the passages she had used to sneak her mum in when she was a bear. There was a large wooden board placed over the grate. Merida moved it.

Sure enough, the entire congregation was there in ankle deep water. Everyone from the servants to the soldiers, to her family.

"What are you doing?" Merida asked.

"Get down here!" Queen Elinor said, pulling the girl in. "We were attacked."

"By whom?" Merida asked. "And why does that necessitate hiding under the well?"

"It was a dragon, lass," Fergus said. "There, in the twilight we saw it. A large, red monster nearly fifteen feet tall! We all ran out to the courtyard to look. It swooped over the castle and-"

"Do not tell me it chomped your other leg off," Merida said, crossing her arms.

"No, but it tried to carry off the boys," Elinor said. "Had them in its talons. Lucky they're wizards. They disappeared, right back to their beds. We gathered them and the staff up and moved down here."

"Oh, but you left Angus up there to face him, did you?" Merida demanded.

"The beast wouldn't come," Fergus said. "'I'm king of the people, not the animals. He ended up alright, anyway, didnae he?"

Merida looked out onto the night sky. She saw no evidence of dragons or anything.

"I think it's safe to go back now," she said.

"How can you be sure, lass?" King Fergus asked.

"My friend, he trains dragons. They don't normally attack humans … they mostly eat fish. It's probably gone on to find food somewhere else by now."

"Is he the Viking?" Elinor asked suspiciously.

Before Merida could answer, one of the kitchen girls wailed, "The Vikings attacked us with dragons!"

"NO!" Merida said, but even as she said it, she could hear the whispers starting. The servants were far more likely to listen to one of their own than a princess who was a witch and had already caused a controversy with magic.

"Of course it was the Vikings," King Fergus said, gripping his sword. "Probably that very one you mentioned who trained 'em."

"It wasn't!" Merida said. "And even if it was Vikings, you don't know which tribe. They're all at war. Like our clans used to be, remember? Last year, my friend was kidnapped and tortured by one of the other tribes. If the dragon was trained … which I find highly unlikely … you can't know who did it. Don't rush into this."

The king looked like he was about to argue. Merida turned to her mum. The queen looked undecided. Merida had to act fast.

"You've met him, Mum," Merida said. "And Dad, you went drinking with one of his tribesmen when you took me to Diagon Alley. The one with the peg leg and missing hand."

The ruling couple glanced at each other. Finally Queen Elinor said, "We really aren't well gathered for a war. We will give the Vikings the benefit of the doubt. For now. If there is any more trouble, though, we will not be so forgiving."

The queen held her head high and led the others back to the castle. Merida heaved a sigh of relief.

One crisis averted. Now all she had to do was figure out who had attacked the Vikings before a war she couldn't control broke out.

* * *

"Sing for Mumsy one more time," Gothel commanded as she tucked Rapunzel in, "or would you like Mummy to sing to you?"

"I can do it, Mother," Rapunzel said, propping herself up. "Flower, gleam and glow ..."

Gothel relaxed as she touched the hair. Her joints became more flexible. Her hearing and sight became sharper. The effects of aging wore off. What she wouldn't give to keep Rapunzel all to herself.

"I love you very much," Gothel said after the song concluded.

"I love you more," Rapunzel said.

"I love you most," Gothel replied, tilting Rapunzel's head down to kiss her hair. The girl closed her eyes and Gothel retreated to the main room of the tower.

With only a single candle in the room, the shadows played on the walls in strange ways. Gothel had a feeling something more was there.

Sure enough, her candle blew out and the Boogeyman materialized. Gothel stifled a scream.

"How many times have I told you not to scare me?"

"Well ... if you've played your part right, I won't be visiting again, will I?" Pitch said.

"I asked the boy but he seems hesitant. I'm not sure if I can get him to believe me."

"Belief ... I know a thing or two about that. I have a plan. Both children will want to stay hidden in a tower when I'm through with them. Just make sure you follow my plan. Don't chicken out even if it looks like Rapunzel is in danger."

"As long as the hair stays intact, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Perfect," Pitch said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a question for my readers. I've recently been working on an original fiction novel and I can't decide if it's Middle Grade (8-12) or Young Adult (13-18). I feel the tone is similar to this, so I want to know which age group you think my work should be marketed to. (I'm not asking for anyone's actual age, just the age group this feels like it was written for.)**


	5. Trouble in the Alley

Rapunzel sat still as Mother brushed her lengthy locks.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gothel asked as she started the rebraiding process.

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel said, trying to control the tremble in her voice. "I … I have to be brave enough."

"But … the outside world. It is a dangerous, dark, selfish, cruel place. Whenever it finds a ray of sunshine, it destroys it."

"I know, Mother, but I have to be able to handle this. Last year there were guards at the Alley. Surely, I'll be well protected there again. And besides, my friends will be there."

"Whatever you need to do, my dear," Gothel said. "If you need to stab me in the heart, well, I must deserve it."

"No!" Rapunzel exclaimed as her mother started to dramatically clutch her chest.

"Of course, I see how it is. You don't care about your poor mother at all, do you?"

"That's not true!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"Just go, my pet. If you want to kill me, you've done a great job!" Gothel gave the braid a final tug, finishing it off, and yanking Rapunzel's head back in the process.

Her job done, Gothel turned and stormed out, back to her bedroom. Rapunzel hesitated. She'd never gone to Diagon Alley alone before. And Mother was right. It would be dangerous for her. More now than ever before.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and picked up Pascal, putting him on her shoulder. She had to do this. She steeled herself as she picked up the Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Should I? No. Here I go," Rapunzel said. She threw the powder down, "Diagon Alley!"

There was a flash of green light and she tumbled out into the London shopping center. Rapunzel clutched her long braid as she looked around at the other wizards warily. Several of them gave her strange looks. Did they know the secret of the hair?

A small child pointed to her braid. Rapunzel stepped back, prepared to jump back in the fireplace if he made trouble. Before she could figure out if the child meant danger or not, a cold blast of wind hit her. From the rafters, Jack descended.

"Don't you know it's rude to point, kid?" Jack said. The child's mother pulled him closer and they hurried away from Jack.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said. Jack turned to look at her, flashing his crooked smile. Then she saw the cut. A deep gash on the left side of his face. She reached out to stroke it, "Oh Jack, Do you want me to-?"

"Nah," Jack said, brushing her hand away, "it's just a cut. Any old healing salve can take care of it."

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked as they left the fireplace area.

"Pitch's Night Mares," Jack said. "They don't like it when I leave Burgess. Chased me right into a tree branch."

"Have you gone to the Guardians?"

"No. For one, I don't know how to contact them. But even if I did, I don't know that I'd bother the Guardians," Jack sighed. "The horses keep their distance from my family. That's all I want. As long as my family is safe, I can handle a few scrapes with the beasts when I need to leave. Besides, soon I'll be at Hogwarts. I can tell the Guardians then. How has your, uh, Gothel been treating you?"

"Oh, the same," Rapunzel sighed. "She was going to come with me, but then she got angry. Said I was being reckless. I guess she was right."

"Hey, life's no fun without a little recklessness. You can't let the fear control you. That's what he wants."

"I know, you're right," Rapunzel said, running her fingers down her braid. "I shouldn't think about what might be. Let's go find Merida and Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup soared above the sea on Toothless. Behind him, his father followed on his Thunderdrum, Thornado. Hiccup insisted that he could handle this alone. Toothless was more than capable of protecting him. And now that their secret was out, there was no need to leave the dragon in the woods. But with a possibility of three wars on the horizon, Stoick wouldn't risk it.

"You know, we'll be close to Scotland," Hiccup said, pulling Toothless back to speak with his dad, "and Merida's going to be there."

"I know, Hiccup," Stoick said, sounding a bit annoyed. "I have been doing this chief thing for quite a while, you know."

"Yeah, back when we never left the island," Hiccup mumbled.

"What was that?" Stoick said angrily.

"Nothing," Hiccup said. He opened Toothless's tail just before whispering, "Let's make Dad work to catch us."

The dragon smiled as they shot forward on the wind. Hiccup and Toothless wove up and down, into clouds, then down to the sea. As they neared a land bridge, Hiccup locked Toothless's tail open and jumped over it as the dragon raced under it. His heart beat fast, filling him with exuberance as he landed squarely back on the saddle.

"YES!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless blew out a ring of fire, sailing them through it. Hiccup ducked to avoid getting singed. He needed to work on getting some kind of fire-proof suit or something. Eventually he slowed it down and Stoick caught up.

"Don't run off like that," Stoick commanded as they spotted land on the horizon. Just as they crossed over into England, Hiccup turned Toothless to look back.

"Did you see that boat, Dad?" Hiccup called softly. Stoick signaled "up" and they went above a cloud.

"Was that a Berserker ship?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded.

"What's it doing way out here?" Hiccup asked. "We should investigate."

"Not while I'm chief," Stoick said forcefully. "I'll not have you hurt, again. You're all I have left. We stick to the plan. Besides, we aren't in the Archipelago anymore. The Berserkers have just as much right to be here as we do."

Hiccup didn't like not investigating, but his dad was right. Dagur could have a legitimate reason for having a ship in these waters. Hiccup pushed the thoughts of the ship to the back of his mind as the dragons drew near to Diagon Alley. The entrance was now guarded by a wall, but Hiccup and his father flew right over it, landing in the street. Several shoppers jumped at the sight of the dragons. Many of them ran into the buildings. Except two. Rapunzel and Jack ran out to greet Hiccup.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Rapunzel said, giving Hiccup a warm hug.

"Dad, you remember my friends?" Hiccup said.

"The elf and the healer?" Stoick asked.

"Ignore him," Hiccup said, noticing his friends' shocked reactions.

"Alright, let's get this over with. What do you need?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup looked at his supply list, "I qualified for NEWT level classes in everything, so I guess I need the advanced textbook in muggle studies."

"You aren't dropping it?" Jack asked, "I'm dropping. Too hard … and Professor Hallows doesn't know what she's talking about."

"That may be true," Hiccup agreed, "but there are no muggles on Berk. Even an incorrect lesson might be better than no lesson. Especially with the way things are now."

Hiccup gestured with his eyes to his father, who was busy examining a magic belt in a store window.

"We might be on the brink of war," Hiccup whispered to his friends. "I need to do my part in maintaining the peace with muggle leaders."

At that moment, the three of them heard a loud crash.

A boisterous voice boomed, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS WALL! Tryin' ta keep us out, are yeh?"

The three teenagers ran to the wall guarding the alley, leaving Stoick and Toothless behind. Hiccup thought the wall looked very similar to the one guarding the Hufflepuff basement. He pulled out his wand and tapped it on every brick until one worked.

The wall split, admitting Merida and King Fergus.

"Calm down," Merida told her dad. "You're embarrassing me."

She then turned to her friends and gave a weak shrug, "Sorry we're late. We had some trouble getting past the muggle barriers."

"I'm the bloody king," Fergus said. "They've no right to keep me out of my own kingdom."

"Yeah, well, we aren't in Scotland now," Merida said. "We're in London, England. They've had attacks. They need to keep muggles out."

King Fergus just crossed his arms angrily. Merida rolled her eyes and the four teenagers started shopping. The king stayed a few paces behind. Jack leaned over and whispered, "So … why'd your dad come, not your mom?"

"He thinks I need protection," Merida whispered back, glancing at Hiccup. "We were attacked by a dragon. He doesn't think it was a wild one."

"I would never-" Hiccup started.

"I know," Merida confirmed. "And Mum's not as quick to judge. But Dad won't leave me alone with a 'savage' now."

The four of them came to a store selling the supplies they needed for Herbology this year. Hiccup picked up the few items he needed that weren't sold on Berk. He also chanced to see some dragon nip … although it was being sold under a different name. He grabbed some of it. Maybe he could experiment with it to see if dragon nip from England had a different effect than the stuff in the Archipelago.

He noticed some dragon root, but wisely left it alone. He'd had enough of a problem with that stuff when Astrid and Snotlout were fighting.

"Okay, so I've got to get-," Jack was cut off as the four of them heard a commotion outside.

"YEH'LL TAKE THAT BACK, YA LIVERLOUT!" Stoick shouted.

"AYE! WHEN YE GET RID OF THE MONSTERS!" Fergus pointed an accusing finger at the two dragons. Toothless roared back, the same screech he used on Hiccup the day they met. "Or maybe he just takes after his master!"

"You're the monster!" Stoick yelled back, pulling out his wand.

"Dad, no!" Hiccup said, going towards his dad. Merida went to her own father, getting in front of him just in time to get hit by Stoick's curse. Her legs sprang together and she toppled over.

"HOW DARE YEH!" Fergus said, charging at Stoick. Rapunzel and Jack ran to Merida's side, but she'd already undone the curse. Hiccup thanked Thor that his father had used a mild, easily undoable curse.

"Uh …. I think we might have to cut our visit short," Hiccup said. By this time Merida was back on her feet. She and Hiccup raced after their fathers, only to see them get petrified by the guards who'd been keeping muggles out. The guards pulled the men off of each other and led them away.

"Should we stop them?" Jack asked.

"I've hardly bought any of my supplies," Merida complained. "Let them stew it out for a bit. Serve 'em right. I told my dad to behave."

Hiccup reluctantly nodded, "We'll get our supplies, then get our dads out of trouble. Come on."

Hiccup led the way as the group went into the next shop, leaving his and his father's dragons on the street.

* * *

Jack leaned up against a support beam as the others bought their new supplies. He didn't need anything new. He was dropping several of his electives. School just didn't seem important anymore. When he was a first year, he'd been so … ambitious. He wanted to be good at magic, because he knew that taking care of his mother and sister would be his responsibility someday. Now that John was back in their lives, though … Jack didn't need to be successful to support them. And besides. Being a muggleborn ice-elf … he probably couldn't get a great job anyway. He'd probably just be a groundskeeper or shepherd for the rest of his life.

Jack heaved a sigh and picked up a random book on curses. Might as well just focus on the fun parts of life and magic. Right?

As Jack set the book back down after noticing the price, a jingling bell caught his ear. The door to the shop opened and a small child, probably a first year, wandered in. Jack smiled as he watched her. In two years, he might be bringing Emma here for her supplies. Of course, it was looking more and more like she was a muggle. Jack didn't know if he should be glad of that or not. She really wanted to be a witch. To do all the awesome magic he could do. But with stories of witch hunts floating around, it made him wonder if life might be safer for her without magic. Assuming, of course, people forgot about who she was related to.

Jack shook off the thoughts. There would be time to worry about that later. He turned his attention back to the first year girl. She was quietly picking up a small spellbook when a young boy ran up from behind her, shoving her down.

"We don't need no mudbloods in the Alley," the child said. Jack touched his staff to the ground, sending a bit of ice spiraling outwards. The boy turned to run off, only to slip on the ice. Jack burst out laughing as the child got up and ran away. When he recovered from his laughter, he went over to the girl. She was crying.

"You okay?" Jack asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

"I … I think so. Why are they so mean?" she huffed as she stood up. Her knees were scraped up from falling on the unfinished wood floor.

"They're just jealous," Jack said, "'cause they don't get to belong to two worlds. First year at Hogwarts?"

The girl nodded, then winced as she took a step forward. Her knee buckled slightly.

"You should probably go clean that off. Where are your parents?" Jack asked, helping the girl across his invisible ice so she wouldn't fall again.

"At home. They didn't want me to come. They even burned my letter. But I know magic is in me. I … I wish they could approve of it. Why is everyone so scared of magic all of a sudden?"

Jack looked away from her. He knew why. The boogeyman was trying to make his life miserable. Unfortunately, Jack knew he wasn't going to be the only one to suffer.

He was about to invite the girl to shop with him and his friends when suddenly she let out a loud gasp.

Jack looked up, but didn't see anything unusual in the one room store.

"It's her!" the girl said. Jack now saw what had captured her attention. Rapunzel was at the counter, buying a book on divination, her long braid dragging behind her.

"It's my friend," Jack tried to say, but the girl wasn't listening. She let go of Jack's hand and ran to Rapunzel, tugging her skirt.

"My knee hurts," the girl said.

"If you bandage it, it won't be so bad," Rapunzel said gently. The little girl stomped her foot.

"But you can heal it!" she demanded. "Why won't you heal me?"

The child started to wail loudly, getting everyone's attention, "J .. just 'cause I'm muggleborn."

Rapunzel grimaced, "No … I just- fine."

The girl stopped crying and Rapunzel sang for her. Everyone stared at her as the hair glowed. Hiccup and Merida quickly finished their purchases and shuffled Rapunzel out the door and behind a building before anyone else could ask her to sing. Jack left the muggleborn girl behind, glad he hadn't invited her along.

"You don't have to do it," Merida scolded lightly.

"I know," Rapunzel said stroking her hair. "But, this … this is a gift. Maybe I have been selfish … keeping it all to myself."

"No," Hiccup reassured her. "It's not selfish. Look around. Any number of people in this square might have extraordinary abilities. Jack can make ice. That guy might know the best spell to repair shoes. That lady might be the best potion maker in the world. Even I train dragons. But none of us are obligated to share our talents with just anyone. We all get to pick and choose whom to help. I taught my tribe how to ride dragons. I did not teach Alvin or Dagur."

"And if you do decide to share," Merida added, "you don't have to do it for free. Make 'em pay for disturbing you."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and the group continued their shopping, their good moods subtly doused. About a half hour later, Merida and Hiccup decided it was finally time to get Stoick and King Fergus out of the wizard jail. Jack walked Rapunzel back to the fireplaces.

As Rapunzel stepped up to the open fireplace, someone called, "Wait, miss!"

Jack and Rapunzel turned toward the voice. It was a young man wearing a Viking helmet, with three stripes cutting across his left eye. Two larger Vikings followed him, keeping a pace behind.

"I … I really have to go," Rapunzel said, pulling out her pouch of Floo powder.

"I know, I know," the man said, "but see … I've got this aunt. She's taken care of me my whole life. And now she's sick. Can I please just cut a small piece of your hair?"

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that," Rapunzel said. "Once it's cut, it loses its power. Maybe there's a potion you can give her."

The young man stared at his feet, "No … no no no. We tried. She … she's all I have! You have to help me!"

He got on his knees and crawled towards Rapunzel, grasping her skirt. She lifted her arms so that she wasn't touching him.

"Please! If you can't give me a simple lock, then come with me! Save Brunhilda! I'll reward you! Everything you ever dreamed of!"

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said, her voice quivering, "but I can't go with you,"

"Yeah, back off," Jack said, tilting his staff down between the boy and Rapunzel, creating some ice so that they slid away from each other.

Rapunzel started to say thank you, but she was cut off. The boy's face grew hard. He snapped his fingers. One of the large Vikings behind him lunged for Rapunzel, the other for Jack.

Jack flipped just out of the Viking's grip, sending a blast of cold air at the other large Viking, freezing his beard so it pointed sideways. The smaller Viking let out a deranged laugh followed by orders: "Seize the girl! We need her alive!"

"Rapunzel! Go. I got this!" Jack said, flipping on the wind so that she and the fireplaces were on one side of him, while the Vikings were on the other side.

Rapunzel ran into the fireplace.

"Are you sure-" Rapunzel started.

"It's you they want," Jack called back. "Get out of here now!"

Jack didn't see what happened as he blasted each of the Vikings back with snow. He assumed Rapunzel made it out when the Vikings stopped trying to get past him, and instead focused their attack on him.

The younger one let out a cruciatus curse. As the pain rippled through him, Jack dropped his staff. The leader picked it up, the frost melting off it at his touch. As Jack's power faded, the other two Vikings grabbed his arms, pinning him to the wall. Where were the Diagon Alley police who arrested the king now?

"Interesting. Just a stick in my hands, yet you can do so much with it."

"You leave it alone," Jack said, struggling in vain against the stronger men. One of them punched him in the stomach.

"Tell me where the girl went," the young man said.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded. He didn't particularly care, but he thought that disguising his refusal of response as curiosity would probably be better for his health.

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself. Actually, no. Let my lieutenant introduce me."

One of the Vikings started gesturing wildly (while keeping Jack pinned).

"May I present ... the High Chief of the Berserker Tribe. Cracker of skulls! Slayer of Beasts! The Great and Fearsome Dagur the Deranged!"

"Dagur?!" Jack asked in bewilderment. "You mean the Dagur who threw a knife at Hiccup and sparked a war between Vikings and Scots?"

"I do such good work, don't I?" Dagur said.

"You won't succeed. Merida and Hiccup are working double time to stop the war before it starts!" Jack said forcefully.

Dagur shrugged, "Ah Hiccup. Poor, pathetic, tiny, minuscule Hiccup. He thinks he can stop my war. Well. He won't be able to once I get my armada to attack Berk. But before I do that, I need your little friend. Where did she go?"

"Why would you need her?" Jack asked, trying to keep from answering.

"Hm, why would I want to own someone who could heal all my injured troops so that my navy is invincible? BECAUSE I WANT IT!" Dagur said, pulling out a knife, digging it into the wall near Jack's head. "Where. Did. She. Go?!"

Jack kept his mouth closed, earning him another punch.

"Never," Jack whispered through a split lip.

That was all Jack said before he blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who answered my question from last week. General consensus seems to be Young Adult, which is sort of what I was aiming for, but it can be hard to judge your own writing. Your reviews really help.**


	6. Aftermath

It didn't take too much coaxing to get the Diagon Alley police to let King Fergus go. All Merida had to do was tell them that he was the King of Scotland and they quickly released him. Hiccup likewise stated that his father was King of the Vikings. Not strictly true, but it sounded way more impressive than chief of a small village in the middle of nowhere.

The guards read them the riot act and released the men into the custody of their children.

"You could have gotten me out earlier, lass," King Fergus grumbled as they rode away from the Alley.

"And you could have kept your tongue like you promised," Merida snapped back.

"The Viking insulted you! I couldn't let him get away with it."

"I'll take a few insults over the humiliation of my dad fighting," Merida mumbled. "Besides. We're trying ta not start a war, remember?"

The pair rode in silence the rest of the way home. Quite a feat, considering the distance. When they arrived back home, Queen Elinor came out to greet them.

"Did you run into any trouble?" the Queen asked. Merida glanced at her father. They had a silent battle of wills before Fergus gave Merida a slight nod, permission to tell the story.

"Nothing of interest happened," Merida said.

Elinor clutched her chest, "That's a relief. 'Twas not all peaceful down there, though. I was afraid you'd be caught in the mess."

"What mess?" Merida asked.

"A messenger arrived about a half hour ago. Apparently the Duke of Weselton was down there on a diplomatic mission when he was attacked by wizards."

"WHAT!" Merida said, "No … who would do that?"

"Probably the Vikings," Fergus mumbled.

"You know Hiccup and his father were with us the whole time," Merida scolded. "Besides. There's hundreds of wizards. It could have been any of them."

"Aye, I suppose," Fergus reluctantly agreed.

"We're lucky it was in England, not Scotland," Elinor said. "The Duke is bedridden, but he's demanding retribution. If the scoundrels who attacked him are not caught, he insists that England, and Scotland for that matter, must outlaw witchcraft, or he'll cut business with us."

"Good riddance," Merida said.

"This is a serious matter, Merida," Queen Elinor said. "It is not so easy. Many people depend upon the goods we get from Weselton. And many of our people make the goods we sell to them. We must weigh the needs of the people with the needs of the witches. Is it worth it to our people to cut ties? Or would it be better to agree to the Duke's demands and outlaw magic?"

"But magic is a part of me! My brothers are wizards! Asking us not to do magic is like asking a fish to stop swimming, or a dragon to stop flying. You're going to make it illegal for us to simply exist!"

"The Duke is more focused on England, at the moment. And he is giving them a chance to catch the rascals," Queen Elinor said, reading the paper. "If they catch the ones who did it, he will continue to do business with magical kingdoms."

"Great," Merida sighed, her shoulders slumping. Now, besides worrying about a war with Vikings, she had to figure out who attacked the Duke. Why couldn't she have normal problems like other teenagers?

* * *

"I'm sorry 'bout the way I behaved son," Stoick said as they landed back on Berk.

"Honestly, I expect that behavior from the twins, or even Snotlout," Hiccup said. "Not you."

"I know. I tried to keep my temper. But when he called you a runt- "

"It's okay, Dad. I know I acted the same way when Alvin called me that last year. But I was coming off a day of torture, you weren't. You promised me you wouldn't start a fight."

"Well, I didn't technically start it," Stoick said as he dismounted. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Talking with his dad was much easier than it had been before he got Toothless, but it was still difficult. Across the town square, Hiccup noticed a horde of Vikings. Astrid stood beside them, waving frantically towards Hiccup. He went over to her.

"What's going on?"

"Alvin attacked us while you were gone," Ruffnut said, coming out of the crowd.

"What?"

Astrid nodded, "Well, he tried to. We drove him away. But that's not all. His ship was flying a different flag. A Scottish flag."

"I knew it wasn't Merida!" Hiccup said. "Once I tell my dad, he'll stop hating them."

"I don't know if it's going to be that easy," Fishlegs said. "We were the only ones who saw that it was Alvin in the first place. As soon as we got close, he went below deck. The ship turned around. All most of Berk saw was a Scottish longship."

"But you're witnesses!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Mildew did a lot of damage last year," Astrid said. "Even though he's not here stirring up trouble anymore, he put ideas in people's heads. Bucket and Mulch stood by us. But Sven, Magnus, and even Spitelout seem to think we lied about seeing Alvin to protect your friend."

"My dad will believe me," Hiccup said. He turned and ran back to his father, relaying the news.

"You've still no proof, son," Stoick sighed.

"But we have witnesses! That's more proof than you had against the king."

"Look, I believe you. But the people don't. Even if it _was_ Alvin, there's no way to prove he didn't join up with the Scots. It could still be them."

"Vikings attacked their lands! They wouldn't team up with the tribe most likely responsible for the attack."

"I will continue to hold off a war. But if we are attacked again, if there is damage to our tribe, I will not be able to stop it."

"I will find proof. There is not going to be a war," Hiccup said. He wished he were more sure about that.

* * *

Rapunzel trembled as she sat, wrapped in her hair, by the fire. Had she done the right thing?

Leaving Jack there seemed so … heartless. But they'd been outnumbered. She didn't even have a frying pan.

If she'd stayed, and Jack had been defeated, they would have taken her. At first, she wanted to get her weapon and run back out to help him. But Mother wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she said she would go help Jack. Since the attackers wanted Rapunzel's hair, Rapunzel agreed. Now she just had to wait until Mother came back. Even if it took hours. How long had she been gone?

She rocked back and forth until the fireplace finally popped and Gothel stepped out. She brushed the soot off herself.

"Did you find him?" Rapunzel asked.

"I did. He was unconscious, but still alive," Gothel said. "I stayed with him until he recovered. He'd been right. The attackers left him as soon as you escaped their grasp. See, Rapunzel. This is what I've always warned you about. Not only have you put yourself in danger by revealing your power, but now your friend is hurt, because of you."

Rapunzel started to cry. Mother was right. She'd hurt Jack. Her power to heal was going to cause her friends pain.

"Now, now dear," Gothel scolded, "must you cry in such an ugly way? It's really unattractive, no wonder you don't have any friends - Oh, I'm just teasing. Don't take everything so personally."

Rapunzel tried to stop. She nodded and then went to her room where she could cry in peace. She was going to have to stay in the tower for the rest of her life, wasn't she?

* * *

Jack felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks when he woke up. He knew he hadn't blacked out from the pain. This kind of blackout had happened before. It was one of those weird, out of body experiences he'd been having lately. In this one, he'd started to go to the moon.

He wondered if his body had actually tried to fly to the moon, or if it was just in his head. Whatever it was, the bruises and black eye suggested that either the Vikings kept pummeling him after he was out, or he fell from a very great height. Unfortunately, either of those could be true.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away. He felt a strange piece of parchment. He pulled out the note. It had different handwriting on each side.

"If you want us to leave your school alone, you will bring the girl to the outskirts of the archipelago. - Dagur"

Fat chance, Jack thought. He turned the paper over.

"You see? A Fidelius charm is the only way to keep her safe. You must do it for us! - Mother Knows Best"

Jack crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the fire before taking off.

Gothel might be right. The world certainly was a dangerous place … but surely there was another way besides helping Gothel keep Rapunzel locked up.

Jack flew home with lightning speed, but it was still after dark when he got in. John quickly ushered him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Jack, what happened?" his mother exclaimed, taking in the bruises on his face.

"Nothing... nothing," Jack lied. "I just crashed on my landing."

"Are you sure?" John questioned, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Are you sure you didn't get it when you attacked the Duke?"

"What duke? I don't know any dukes," Jack said, jumping back at the accusation.

"The Duke of Weasletown was attacked," Emma said.

"It's Weselton, dear," Jack's mother corrected. "A messenger came through earlier today. He said the Duke was attacked by rogue wizards, one of which had white hair."

"No! I didn't! I wouldn't!" Jack said.

"Aren't you the only wizard with white hair?" John asked.

"Well … yeah … but I didn't do this! Pitch Black, he must be trying to frame me again."

"Again?" John questioned, clearly not buying Jack's story.

"Yes, again," Jack snapped. "If you'd been around the last couple of years, you'd have know that!"

"Don't take that tone. You're the one who's in trouble!" John shouted. "Even if you didn't do this, it was still your kind. It must have been an ice elf!"

Jack glared at his stepfather, the air turning frosty. Seeing his family shiver, Jack turned on his heel and left, "Forget it."

Once he was a few feet away from the house, Jack stopped. What was he supposed to do? If he left the village at night, Pitch's horses would attack. While a couple of children and girls liked him in the village, no one liked him enough to let him stay for the night. Jack climbed a tree and settled in its branches. He could sleep here, maybe.

As Jack closed his eyes, he heard his mother's voice. She was out looking for him.

"Jack! Please come back!" she called.

"I'm here, Mom," Jack said. She looked up.

"Jack, I wish you wouldn't climb the trees like that. You could fall. Come down from there!"

"Aw, I'm fine," Jack said. Still, he flipped down from the tree, using the winds to land gracefully on his feet.

His mother put her hands on his shoulder, "Jack … I know you've been having some trouble with John, and I've talked to him. But please, can you try to get along? He's still figuring out how to raise a teenager."

"If he hadn't left us, he wouldn't have to," Jack mumbled.

"What's done is done," Jack's mother said. "We've all made mistakes. Why don't you try to help him fix them, rather than just fighting. You'll be off at school soon anyway. Please try to keep the peace for the next few days."

Jack looked into his mother's pleading eyes.

"Alright. I'll try." Jack sighed.

"Thank you," his mother said, tucking her hair under her cap. "Now come back inside, and let me tend to those bruises."

* * *

Flynn breathed in the fresh air as he and the Stabbington brothers crossed the border into Russia. Fortunately, the brothers were terrible at geography. Last year, Flynn had wasted half their time on a trip to find Jack's sister. He managed to cover it up with the old 'I had to come here to get something so we don't bust into flame when we cross the Sea of Fire' speech. Not that there really was a Sea of Fire to Flynn's knowledge, but it sounded good.

The brothers didn't know anything about India, so it was easy to convince them that whatever route Flynn wanted to take was the best. Unfortunately, Flynn didn't know much more than they did. Geography wasn't covered in Hogwarts.

Flynn suggested that they stop for lunch. The brothers went off to rob someone, leaving Flynn to figure out their location. He headed into the town. Fortunately, there was a bookstore. Flynn walked in and started browsing books on politics. He skimmed several of them, hoping to find any info on India, or the Tooth Palace. But it wasn't a book on the dangers they might face that jumped out at him first. The first book to really grab his eye was about royal legends, from Cleopatra rolling herself up in a carpet … to a legend of the Lost Princess of Corona.

Flynn glanced up at the shopkeeper. He was busy helping some kids choose their school books. Flynn stuffed the book in his satchel and casually picked up a map. He found a cheap one and paid for it. Hopefully, that would keep the shopkeeper from suspecting him when the theft was discovered.

It didn't take long for him to regroup with the Stabbington brothers. They'd managed to get a roast and a loaf of bread. Flynn didn't question them. He simply laid out the map.

"Okay, guys," Flynn said. "This is a muggle map, so some of the magic areas aren't on it, as most muggles don't have what it takes to cross those areas."

He didn't know if that was a lie or not, but it was probably best to leave himself open to changing the plan if a better option came along.

"I haven't memorized all the areas, but I'll know them when I see them."

"Why can't you just make a rock come alive, again, Rider?" Talky asked.

"One: Rocky can only be used once in a wizard's life. And two, he can't be used to find things that are hidden by magic. The Tooth Palace is a mystical place. I'm sure it's well hidden from tracking spells."

"Then how do you expect us to find it?" Talky snapped.

"It's simple, really," Flynn said. "Wizards who focus on complex spells, blocking things from being found by magic, often forget that people don't need magic to find things. If the Tooth Palace has strong magical defenses, chances are it has light muggle defenses. We should be able to just walk in."

As Flynn laid out his bedroll for the night, he hoped that his lies to the Stabbington brothers would end up being true.


	7. Hair on a Train

Rapunzel squared her shoulders as she looked upon the large train. _No big deal,_ she thought to herself. _You've done this five times already. Once more won't hurt._

Trembling, Rapunzel carried her trunk to the train. As she was lifting it, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Rapunzel jumped, dropping the trunk. The latch opened and all of her unmentionables fell out.

"Sorry!" the boy, who turned out to be Jack, said. He helped her pick up the fallen articles and put them back.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so jumpy," Rapunzel said.

"Any trouble?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel shook her head, "No, but Mother's always coming back with tales about all the people looking for me. Do you think she's right about other people?

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away, "You … you just need to stay on your guard. I'm sure you can get through this."

"Right," Rapunzel said, brushing her hair back as she boarded. She could do this. Jack followed her and settled into a cabin and Rapunzel headed to the Prefects' car for their instructions. Hiccup wasn't there, but Merida was.

When Rapunzel first walked in, the room went silent. All the other Prefects stared at her hair. Rapunzel wished she was wearing the invisibility cloak. She didn't like having that many eyes on her. While she'd gotten used to people staring at her hair, it was nothing like the stares she was getting now.

But she had to be strong if she ever wanted to stop living in the shadows. She took her seat beside Merida. The other teenagers were still staring at her. Finally Merida took action.

"WHAT! Never seen a Healer before? Get on with the instruction, I don't wanna be here all day!"

That snapped them out of it. The new Head Boy and Head Girl started instructing the new Prefects in their duties, as well as reminding the older ones of their responsibilities. Hiccup dropped in halfway through the lecture on not giving friends a free pass.

As soon as the Head Boy and Girl dismissed them, the three friends got up and headed back to the cabin Jack was in.

"Is Toothless on the train again?" Merida asked.

"Yep," Hiccup said. "Dad said I didn't need to keep him a secret anymore, but I still didn't want to tire him out by flying too far. Besides, I am supposed to patrol the train, and I don't plan to shirk my duties as much as last year."

"Yeah, I think we were all a little preoccupied," Rapunzel said, blushing as they entered the cabin. The air was twenty degrees colder than the rest of the train.

"Don't look at me," Jack said. "I've been trying to keep the temperature up."

"More emotional problems?" Hiccup asked, taking a seat.

Jack angrily crossed his arms and slid down in his seat, "I don't have emotional problems."

The girls laughed out loud. Jack's face flushed. Rapunzel got her laughter under control first.

"I'm sorry, but you really can't hide it. You make it cold when you're upset." She brushed her hair back, "But it's no reason to be embarrassed. I know I've been … having troubles … sometimes …"

She looked out the window at the green hills rolling by. If this year didn't go well, she might never see them again. Rapunzel sniffled.

Jack stopped sulking and leaned forward, putting his arm around her, "What's wrong?"

Rapunzel closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get her emotions under control, "Nothing."

"Hey," Jack said gently. "You've got nothing to worry about. We're going to protect you. And I've got a plan that might make your life ten times better."

"Really? What plan?" Rapunzel asked. Jack gave her his mischievous smile. He slyly looked away.

"You'll see. It's in my trunk. I'll slip it to you before we get off. Don't tell anyone, or it'll spoil the secret."

"Oh, brother, stop being so dramatic," Merida chided.

"Me, dramatic? Perish the thought, princess. You're the dramatic one!"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jack and Merida fight. Their fighting reminded him so much of the scuffles the Dragon Riders got into. He wondered what they were doing. Their families had taken the decision to drop out of school rather well. Until recently, most kids had been expected to drop out, to help fight in the war against dragons. Except him.

Hiccup knew from the start that his overprotective dad would probably want him to stay safe in a school, away from the dragon attacks. But now that the war was over and Hiccup was no longer the weakest boy in the village, he'd hoped everyone could go to school for all seven years, and not just to keep them safe. Unfortunately, with the end of one war came another. Hopefully, this one wouldn't last 300 years.

A flash of red and black swooshed down in the window.

"Oh, do you guys mind if I let Toothless in?"

"No. I love being crowded in a small train cabin with the world's most annoying princess, 40 feet of hair, and a monstrous dragon."

"Technically, he's a Night Fury, not a Monstrous Nightmare. Come on, he's not that big."

Unfortunately, Toothless was that big.

He could just barely squeeze through the window, and then the room became a tangled mess of tails and legs.

"I don't suppose you could transfigure him into something a might smaller?" Merida asked as Toothless's back claws ripped her dress.

"I'm still not that good at transfiguration," Hiccup said. "Can either of you do it?"

"No. Sorry. I swore off transfiguration after the bear incident," Merida said.

"I could try," Rapunzel said, "but it might just bounce off the scales … onto one of us."

Toothless chose that moment to turn around, his tail whacking everyone as he settled in.

"Sorry," Hiccup said as everyone pulled their feet up, allowing Toothless to have the entire floor. He looked pretty squished, but he purred contentedly. The girls had their knees up to their chests. Jack was balanced precariously on the top of his staff.

"Maybe … maybe it's time to go patrol the train," Merida suggested.

"Yes, please!" Rapunzel said. The girls crawled over Toothless and went out into the corridor, leaving the boys alone.

"Nice move," Hiccup commented as Jack came down.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of time to practice."

Hiccup could detect a hint of bitterness in Jack's voice.

"Is everything alright? You aren't being hit by Pitch now? The Guardians fixed it, didn't they?"

"Sort of," Jack said, slinking back in his seat. "They're keeping Pitch out of my village. He won't take my sister again."

"Then that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Maybe something. The village … they're afraid of me."

"That's nothing new," Hiccup said.

"I know … but … but before I could always count on my family. My mother and my sister to side with me. But now that John's back in our life-"

"He's siding with the village?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know what to make of him. He seems to hate me, but then he'll defend me, and then yell at me. And Mother … she wants me to get along with him. To obey him. I don't know what to do."

Hiccup was silent for a minute, "You know … I lost my mother."

"I'm sorry."

"They say she was carried off and eaten by a dragon. I don't even remember her."

"Sorry."

"When I first downed Toothless … I had such mixed feelings. Toothless was one of the enemy. A part of the group that killed my family. He had blown up our catapults earlier that morning. I shouldn't have felt any remorse for killing him. But when I saw him, lying there, tangled in my trap, helpless and injured, ready to die by my hand, I couldn't do it. I forgave Toothless, and all dragons, for what they'd done to my village, to my mother. And now, life is so much better."

"Hey, I _tried_ forgiving him. He still doesn't accept me. The town doesn't accept me."

"I don't think you're me in this situation. I think you're the dragon."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean. You're the big powerful one who could blow up the village at any moment."

"Again, _thanks,_ " Jack said sarcastically.

"You aren't the one who needs to change," Hiccup said. "You need to bond with the villagers the way Toothless bonded with me. Okay, maybe not exactly the same. But you get my point. Make them see you as the helpless, defenseless kid you are. They'll forgive you."

"I shouldn't need their forgiveness," Jack spat. "I never did anything to them! It was all a stupid dream Pitch cooked up to torture me!"

"I know," Hiccup said. "Just as the whole war with Dragons was caused by the Red Death. She sent her dragons out to get food, and we killed them when they stole from us. Then both sides wanted revenge. It was unfair of me, my father, and my whole village to blame dragons for my mother's death. Especially since the dragon that actually did it was probably nowhere near Berk a few years after she died. But we did. And it took Toothless to make everyone set aside their hatred. He wasn't the dragon who attacked my mother. But I accidentally cut off half his tail because of it. Did he deserve to be injured like that? No. He never even blew up any people. He always hit the catapults and stuff. So yes. It's not your fault but you can make it better. Let them see you not as a monster, but as a boy."

"How?" Jack asked. "I've already tried locking my powers. Am I supposed to chop off my leg, too?"

Hiccup sighed. He had no answers. It was easy for him to look weak. The unassuming son of the chief. Born a runt, lived life like a squib. Jack was skinny enough with delicate elfish features that he looked fragile, especially on Berk, but since he actually had some strength and strong magic, it would be harder to hide.

Jack stared out the window. Hiccup left to patrol the train. Maybe he'd have a better answer when he came back.

* * *

Rapunzel walked up and down the train corridor. She kept her long braid draped over her shoulders like a shawl. In the past, she'd let it trail behind her. The magic hair rarely picked up dirt and tended to not get tangled very much. Sure, brushing it felt good, and Gothel always wanted to brush it, but the hair itself didn't need to be brushed that often.

But today her hair was getting caught on everything... or rather, everyone. Just walking down the corridor, the other kids, especially the younger ones, were reaching their hands out, trying to grab it. They'd pulled a few coils of the braid out already. Finally, after the tenth kid tried to pull her hair, Rapunzel yanked the braid away from the doors, wrapping it around herself.

She reached the end of the train without seeing any signs of trouble. Well, trouble for anyone but her. As she turned and started back, the door to a cabin opened. The mean boy from Jack's house, Derek, stepped out. He glanced at her. Rapunzel trembled, remembering how badly he'd treated Jack for being different. She had seen him a few other times since her hair's secret got out, like in the Prefects' car, but this was the first time they'd been alone together.

He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk swiftly the other way. Probably heading out to do his Prefect duty. Rapunzel figured she could probably go back to her cabin now. As she started to walk, another cabin door opened. A thirteen year old girl ran out.

"It is you!" she exclaimed. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

"Are you hurt?" Rapunzel asked, glancing down the corridor, wishing Merida was there with her.

"No. I wanna see the glow."

Rapunzel sighed, "I can't just do it."

"Why not?" the girl demanded, tearing up. "You did it last year but I missed it! I was stuck in the stupid infirmary with a cold."

The girl kicked the cabin door. "Now everyone knows what it looks like except me!"

"Not everyone," Rapunzel said. Plenty of the kids had fled from the brawl by the time Rapunzel actually used her hair. But she did understand the frustration of being left out. Would Gothel think she was being selfish by denying the request? Or would she scold Rapunzel for using her powers foolishly? What would Gothel do?

"I … I guess I can show you," Rapunzel finally gave in. She stepped into the car with the girl. No need to attract a huge crowd of spectators. There were a few other students in the cabin, but they seemed just as excited as this girl to see the magic hair.

Rapunzel pulled down the shade on the windows and performed her song. When she was done, the kids looked up at her in awe.

"That's the coolest!" one of them said.

"How'd you get such a cool power?"

"Can I make my hair do it?"

"Er … I guess I was born with it. I … I don't know. Maybe. But I wouldn't recommend it." Rapunzel answered.

"Why not?" one of them asked, reaching up to touch the hair. Rapunzel swatted his hand away.

"Because everyone will come after you demanding that you sing for them," Rapunzel said. The kids suddenly looked very guilty.

"I … I just wanted to see it," the girl said sullenly.

"I know. That's why I showed it to you. But do you say that to everyone? If you knew someone had an odd birthmark, would you demand they undress in front of you so you could see it?"

"Guess not," the kid said, shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"I understand," Rapunzel said gently. "The hair is special. But please, try to only ask me if it is an emergency."

Rapunzel stepped out of the cabin, feeling significantly more confident. Maybe Mother was wrong. Maybe she could handle herself out here. As she entered the next train car, another cabin door opened.

"Princess Rapunzel?" a first year boy asked.

"Yes?"

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Rapunzel sighed. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

By the time Rapunzel made it back to the others, it was almost time to disembark. Merida had checked her part of the train and rejoined the boys what felt like hours ago.

"Where have you been?" Merida demanded as she finished her game of exploding snap with Jack.

"I got cornered by some students who wanted to see my hair glow," Rapunzel explained. Hiccup opened the window to help Toothless get out before the train completely stopped.

"Did you show them?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You sure that was a good idea?" Merida questioned.

"No," Rapunzel sighed as she sat down. "I was hoping that seeing it might help the novelty wear off. Remember how excited we were to see magic in our first year? But now, it's like baby stuff? I wanted that effect. But I don't know if it worked."

"Probably not in one day," Jack said. "Give it a month. Remember how long it took for everyone to get used to you having 40 feet of hair?"

"Um … it's up to 65 feet now..." Rapunzel said. Jack put the cards away and got a small package out of his trunk.

"I don't know how you stand it," Merida said, pulling her own curls back into a ponytail. "I mean, I like my hair long and everything, but I don't think I could stand that much hair."

"It's not like I can cut it," Rapunzel shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked, handing Rapunzel the parcel. "I mean, I know you told us it loses its power."

"Wait, it does?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. Rapunzel told us last year. After we heard the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Hiccup said as the train finally came to a stop.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't with us," Rapunzel remembered as she slipped the package into one of her bags.

"Oh yeah. You were sneaking around in the woods, looking for dragons," Merida said. "Anyway, the Guardians called us together to hear the prophecy Pitch made Malika tell him. How did it go again? I know there was something about mending a bond."

" _A darkness descends upon the land. If it cannot be stopped the world will be forever changed. But there are four who have the power. Led by deathless light reborn. They can heal the bond that has broken and restore the peace,_ " Rapunzel recited.

"Wow. And none of you thought to tell me?" Hiccup said.

"Gee, you were the one running around trying to hide a dragon in the forest, and you act like we were the ones keeping secrets?" Merida said.

"Okay, fair point. But wow. Any clue what the prophecy means?"

"Guys, if we don't get off the train soon, we'll wind up back in London," Jack pointed out. He and the others descended the steps, joining all the other students on their way to school. They got in one of the carriages and went up to the castle.

"The darkness has to be Pitch," Merida said when they were alone again.

"The Guardians think that they're the four," Jack said, "but it could be-"

Jack suddenly doubled over. Merida rushed to help him up. He was breathing heavily. She and Hiccup propped him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Jack came out of it.

"Yeah … yeah. I'm fine."

"You should see the nurse," Hiccup advised.

"I – maybe," Jack conceded, "but not until after the feast. I'm fine. Really. This … I don't know what it is, but I bet the good food at the feast will be worth it."

Merida was still worried for her friend, but she wasn't about to force him to see the nurse. She watched Jack as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He was mobbed by the Slytherins. Not in the bad way, like a few years ago when they'd been cruel to him, but in more of a hero worshiping way. Of course, they were still happy with Jack for having won the Tri-Wizard cup last year. Merida shook her head as she went to the Gryffindor table.

Merida was listening to Headmaster Ombric's announcements when she heard angry voices coming from the end of her table. Ignoring the sorting, she got up to investigate. A third year boy had a broken plate in his hand. He was holding it in a threatening manner towards a fourth year.

"Hey. Drop it!" Merida said.

"He broke it!" the boy with the jagged plate said, gesturing to his adversary.

"It doesn't matter," Merida said. "No threatening others. Don't make me take points. I do not want to start the year with a negative points balance."

"What does it matter?" the boy who was being threatened said. "He killed my parents."

"I did not!"

"Your kind did!"

"You can't blame me for everything muggles have done!" the boy held up his plate shard again. Merida grabbed it before he could do anything.

"Hey! Both of you, shut it. Gryffindors are supposed to be the tolerant bunch. If you wanted to pick on muggleborns, you shoulda gone to Slytherin."

"I didn't care about muggles until they killed my parents," the older boy said, tears in his eyes. "Now I'm all alone."

Merida sat down between the two boys. The new students were still being sorted. If any of the teachers noticed the scuffle, they weren't doing anything about it.

"This was the first year I saw the Threshals," the boy said softly. Merida patted him on the back.

"I know it's tough. But you can't blame all muggles for what happened to your family. Last year my mother was almost killed by a Viking. But I can't blame all Vikings for that. Hold those who did the action responsible, not others who simply share the same traits. And you," Merida turned to the boy who'd attacked. "When you get defensive and start threatening people, it only confirms what they fear. He wasn't right to blame you for being muggleborn. You weren't right to attack him. Now, are you going to listen to me, or do I have to deduct house points?"

The boys mumbled apologies and moved to opposite ends of the table. If only she could convince her parents to drop the feud as easily as she'd convinced those boys.

* * *

 **A/N: The year has begun. A house points poll is now available on my profile, including a Survey Monkey one for guests or people who want to cast multiple votes.**

 **Reply to CatJuly: Elsa will not be in Year 6, and it is unlikely she will be in Year 7, considering that she is afraid to leave her room until the coronation, which we know happens after Rapunzel's 18th birthday. I do plan to write a Frozen One shot, but it will likely be the last thing that I write, serving more as an epilogue for this story. I would have loved to put Elsa in this story more, but the plot of Frozen just doesn't allow her to have much contact with people, especially not other ice controlling people like Jack, before her coronation.**

 **Reply to question left on Year 5, Ch 15: LittleMix: Todd is from my story. He's an OC. I tried not to have any, but Hogwarts would be rather empty without them.**


	8. Unwelcome Attention

All the Slytherins were crowded around Jack during the welcoming ceremony. Jack wasn't sure if he enjoyed the popularity or not. He loved the attention. The girls, and even some of the boys, hung on every word he spoke. But he hated the questions. They all wanted to know what he'd done with the prize money. What was it like to live with muggles? What had he done with the Triwizard cup?

Only the last one was easy. He'd left the cup at the school, with the Guardians. The prestige of winning a wizard championship didn't translate well to a muggle town.

He hadn't spent the prize money yet. He wasn't sure what to spend it on. A few months ago, he would have given it to his mother so she could buy Emma fancy food and clothing for once. But now with his stepfather back, he was afraid the older man might take the money and run off again. His mother acted as though John had never left, as though he was still the head of the household. She was letting him make all the family's financial decisions.

Jack had to admit, his stepfather was not doing a terrible job. He'd gone back to his old work in the village, being a carpenter. The good thing about wood? It lasts a few years. In all the time John had been gone, no one had been in serious need of any new carved items, so no one had bothered to learn the craft while he was away. Of course, that also meant it wasn't the most steady work, but when it was there, people paid more for a carved chair than a mended dress.

John had been reasonably spending the money, too. He bought fabric so Jack's mother could make Emma a new cloak. He bought them decent food. He even offered to buy Jack some new shoes. But Jack found he kind of liked being barefoot now.

Still, Jack didn't fully trust his stepfather. He didn't want to give the man any reason to abandon Emma again. So Jack kept the prize money hidden. His family knew he'd won, of course. But they didn't understand how much a galleon was in muggle coins. He made it sound like the prize was small, and then lied and said it was only enough to cover his books.

And then the third question the Slytherins asked. What was it like to live with muggles? If Jack had been talking to lifelong friends like Merida, Hiccup, or Rapunzel, he would have found that question so much easier. But he was talking to a bunch of pureblood Slytherins. He didn't know what to tell them. Should he say the muggles hated him? That might fuel their bigotry. At the same time, talking too nicely about muggles might make them restart the bullying. Not that he couldn't handle it. Especially since Emily Jane did not encourage it as her father had. But he wasn't really eager to be an outcast again.

Fortunately, Jack was saved from answering their questions as the sorting concluded and Ombric took the stage.

"My children," he spoke. "Congratulations on your new classmates, and soon the feast will begin. But first, I must make a very, very important announcement. Hogwarts has always been a place for safety. A place of peace."

Jack needed two hands to count the number of times he'd almost died or witnessed someone die at Hogwarts.

"Though we have a strong community within these walls, the outside world is not so safe. And I fear it will get much worse before it gets better. For that reason, we have proposed a Statute of Secrecy. The law has not been enacted yet. But for your own safety, I would advise you to live as though it has. That means, when out, away from the safety of wizarding communities, do not openly do magic. Treat your flying brooms like sweeping brooms in the presence of muggles. In time, the muggles will forget who the wizards and witches among them are, and we will live in peace, without fear."

One of the Slytherin girls leaned in over the table to talk to the others. She wasn't speaking directly to Jack, but he couldn't help hearing what she said.

"We shouldn't have to hide. Any of those muggles come bothering me, they'll get the Cruciatus."

Jack leaned away from her. No one seemed to notice. He didn't like the way his village treated him for sure, but he would never wish that curse on them. He'd only experienced the curse for less than a minute, but it was enough to know he would never wish it on anyone. Not even his most hated rival.

Ombric finished giving his warnings, most of which Jack had already started living by. Luckily, the speech had distracted the others to the point where they didn't think to press Jack about his home town anymore. He quietly ate during the feast. Soon, though, he felt eyes on him.

Jack glanced up at the teachers' table. Gothel was there, glaring at him. Every once in awhile, her eyes would dart to Rapunzel, but she kept them mostly focused on Jack.

Jack looked back at his food. He hadn't forgotten about her request. He still didn't know what to do about it. He knew Gothel's true nature. She wanted to keep Rapunzel prisoner. How could Jack help her do that? And at the same time, Jack had definitely been feeling in danger, and if Ombric was warning the whole school, it was not just him. Rapunzel might be safest locked in her tower.

* * *

As soon as the feast let out, Hiccup was out of the castle, heading to the woods. Toothless was there, waiting for him.

"Let's make sure the school is secure, Buddy." Hiccup mounted Toothless and sailed into the night.

They soared around the castle. Hiccup came closer and closer to the stone school. No threats. Just a stream of Dreamsand entering the castle.

Hiccup was content to ignore the Dreamsand. He'd seen the stuff before and it didn't seem all that special to him. Just a way to keep the nightmares at bay. But then, Hiccup rarely had nightmares. And if he did, Berk tended to think it was a good thing, toughening him up and all.

The golden sand seemed to shine. Hiccup couldn't help but fly closer to it. When they got near, Toothless swatted at the stream. A piece broke off in the shape of a Night Fury. Toothless chortled and chased the sand dragon around the castle.

"No, Toothless! Don't disrupt the dreams," Hiccup commanded.

"It's alright," a woman said. Hiccup was so shocked he almost fell off of Toothless. That wouldn't have been good for either of them. He'd have to work on figuring out a way to keep Toothless airborne if he fell off.

Remembering what had startled him, Hiccup jerked his head around. Professor Toothiana was there, or rather her alter-ego, the Tooth Fairy.

"You can't hurt dreams, you can only tint them."

"Tint them?" Hiccup asked as he landed Toothless on the roof of the school.

"The dreams are supposed to be about whatever the child who's sleeping wants. Sandman crafts them for each child. But when an outside force like you, me, or your dragon touches them, the dreams will shift, slightly. Say the child was dreaming about winning at Quidditch. Now he's dreaming about winning Quidditch against dragons. Probably. I'll admit, I don't understand dream magic as much as Sandman. Once or twice I have to deal with memories of dreams, but my domain tends to be in fact, not fantasy."

""What do you do again?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, I know you collect the teeth for the memories and all … but why?"

"To help people. In their times of need. I helped you once."

"You... you did?"

"My fairies' job is to collect the teeth. But they also pay attention to what's going on. When you fought the red death, one of my fairies saw. She triggered your memory box at just the right time. You remembered that dragons weren't fireproof on the inside."

"Yeah … I guess I did," Hiccup said. "So … every time anyone remembers something, that's you?"

"No. We tend to only help with the really important things. Smaller things, like remembering answers to tests … or remembering to brush your teeth, those you have to do on your own."

The streams of dreamsand were starting to fade now that each child was asleep.

Toothiana petted Toothless. The dragon nuzzled her. Hiccup was about to fly off and take Toothless back to the forest when he thought of something.

"Um … Professor. How … Is Pitch still on the loose?"

Tooth gazed up at the moon, "Yes. The world is half covered in darkness. He is hiding in the shadows of fear that he created. We cannot find him."

"And … if you do find him. Could you stop him?"

She fluttered up, "That is something we must think on."

And with that, the Tooth Fairy flew away. Hiccup made another circle around the school and grounds, searching for any shadow out of place. Nothing caught his eye, so he landed Toothless in the forest and went back into the school.

* * *

Rapunzel couldn't sleep. Even during the welcome feast, she couldn't help but notice that everyone was stealing glances at her. She followed her fellow Ravenclaws back to their tower. Mother had said she could sleep wherever she wanted this year. Rapunzel vastly preferred the Ravenclaw Tower. It was so light and airy, and the Head of House, Professor Toothiana, was super nice, too. Rapunzel had even added to the décor by painting stars on the ceiling during her first year.

But Professor Toothiana wasn't there yet when the sixth years came in. And without a Professor to command attention, all eyes turned to Rapunzel.

Several students reached out for her hair.

"Please don't touch it," Rapunzel said, backing up to get away from the others. They hesitated, but did not step back.

Rapunzel quickly pushed past them to get to her dorm room. She only had a few moments of peace, though, before the other five 6th year girls pushed their way in. They crowded around her.

"Come on, give her some space," Ella said, pushing Agatha back.

Rapunzel gave her a grateful smile and sank down on her bed. The others backed off, but kept staring. Rapunzel drew her bed curtain closed.

Even with the curtains drawn, she could feel their eyes on her. After an hour of restlessness, she pulled open the curtain. Sure enough, the others were sitting on their beds, still staring. She closed the curtain again and reached into her bag, opening the package Jack had given her. Inside the brown paper wrapping was the invisibility cloak.

She quickly donned it, pulling all her hair under the fabric, and rolled off the mattress and under the curtain. The others kept staring at her bed. While they were focused on the bed, she slipped out the door. A large crowd of people were around it on the other side. No doubt waiting to see her come out. They didn't know what was happening as she pushed them aside.

"Hey, don't shove me," one said.

"You shoved me," someone countered. Rapunzel ignored them and hurried out. Just as she was exiting the common room, she felt a sudden chill. Looking up, she saw the Grey Lady. The Lady tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she asked. Rapunzel pulled off her cloak. The ghost's eyes softened, "You should be in bed, child."

"I'm on my way," Rapunzel assured her. "I … I'm going down to the Infirmary. Please don't tell anyone."

"And what would you have to fear?"

"Everyone wants my hair," Rapunzel said, running her fingers through it. "I don't suppose you know a way to make them leave me alone."

The ghost's eyes became unfocused, "I was pursued once."

"And … ?" Rapunzel prompted as the ghost went silent.

"He caught me. I'm a ghost now," the Grey Lady said flatly. Not the most reassuring bedtime story.

"Oh, er, right. Well, I'd better be going along." The Ghost paid Rapunzel no heed as she stared into the void. Rapunzel pulled the cloak up again and went to the Infirmary.

She expected the room to be empty. After all, it was only the first day of school. How much trouble could the Hogwarts student body get into in less than a day?

When she opened the door, she was very glad she was under an invisibility cloak.

Every bed was occupied, and several students were standing around. The nurse was running this way and that, a scowl on her face as she muttered obscenities.

Rapunzel carefully wove through the students, careful not to bump anyone and alert them to her presence. Finally, she made it to her mother's room. As soon as the door was closed she gave a sigh of relief. She sat on the bed and waited.

Eventually, the noise on the other side quieted and Mother Gothel came in.

Like the nurse, Gothel was mumbling to herself, "Can't believe them . . . it's mine."

Rapunzel had never heard Gothel mutter before. Usually she yelled at Rapunzel for doing it. Rapunzel was so entranced, she didn't think to say anything as Mother Gothel took off her cloak and threw it at Rapunzel, then screamed and fell backward.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked. Gothel clutched her heart, but at Rapunzel's voice she turned sharply.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel questioned. Rapunzel noticed that she was still invisible. She pulled off the cloak.

"S … sorry Mother," Rapunzel stammered. "The … the other students … they wouldn't leave me alone. I knew I'd be safe with you."

Gothel smiled and stood up straight. She hugged Rapunzel, "Oh my dear. You can always come to me. But how did you become invisible? There's no invisibility spell."

"We … we sort of liberated this cloak from the Monkey King."

"You've been using this cloak to sneak off?" Gothel demanded, her voice turning cold.

"No! Well, not me. Jack and Merida use it mostly. But since I was getting so much attention, Jack thought I might need it. Looks like he was right."

"Hmph. Tell me about it. All those students came up complaining of stomach distress, demanding the famous healer tend them."

"Oh, was the food poisoned?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. They're all faking, trying to get at your hair. Just like I always said they would. I tried to warn you, Rapunzel. I really did."

"I know," Rapunzel sniffled. "I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from singing."

"Well, what's done is done," Gothel said, "but I trust you will listen to my warnings from now on."

"Yes, Mother."

"We will find a way to protect you. In the meantime, you will stay here. I will keep you safe. Mother knows best."

Rapunzel drifted off to sleep fairly easily considering the attention. Her mother was watching over her. She could never feel more safe.


	9. Concerns

Jack lay awake in his bed. The other Slytherin boys were all sleeping peacefully. Thanks to winning the Tournament last year, Jack didn't have to worry about them trying any 'surprises' on the only Slytherin muggleborn.

But instead of being happy for his new-found popularity, his heart was far away, in a place he knew he was not welcome.

When he heard the clock chime signaling midnight, Jack got up. He carefully tiptoed out of the dorm room and through the common room. He had just started to open the door when it closed suddenly, bursting into a wall of leaves. He turned around to face Mother Nature.

"You do not have permission to be out at this hour."

"Don't you Guardians sleep?" Jack asked.

"I am not a Guardian and I do sleep, but not on an earth cycle. I spent a good part of my life as a star, and before that, in a constellation, and before that, another planet. We are not bound to your days and nights. You, however, should be. Is there a reason you are not in bed?"

Jack sighed, "I … I wanted to make sure my sister was okay."

"I know where you live. It is too far."

"Not for me," Jack protested. "I've been practicing controlling the wind. If I don't bring anything heavy with me, I think I can make it, and be back to school by morning-"

"Where you will start classes with no sleep?"

Jack looked down at his feet, "I ..I only have one class tomorrow, History of Magic. Tooth won't mind if I sleep in her class."

"And did you plan to fly home every night?" Mother Nature asked.

Jack shrugged, "If it looked like danger?"

"Jack, the Guardians have put protections on your town."

"I know. But I worry. Your dad's horses love hanging out around my town," Jack mumbled. Emily Jane came closer.

"I would know if my father was there," she said earnestly.

"You didn't last year," Jack said. Emily Jane became very quiet. Jack looked up and saw something … was that guilt? His brow furrowed, "You did know, didn't you?"

"One human is so very like another," she said. "I knew he was meddling down there, trying to start something."

Jack's anger blazed. Normally, this would result in a very snowy room. But Mother Nature was stronger than Jack Frost. Her powers kept his in check. Instead of snow, the room only gained a thin layer of condensation.

"How could you?" Jack demanded. "How could you let him take her?"

"I did not realize what was happening until after the fact."'

"You could have gone after her."

"I have made it clear, I do not involve myself in these affairs."

"You could have told someone. The Guardians?"

"I am not their ally."

"You could have told me!"

"You?" Emily Jane said icily. "And what would you have done?"

"I could have gone after her, saved her sooner."

"You would have failed. You would either have died in the process or ended up in that ice jail."

"You were watching that, too?"

"I am always watching. But I do not like to interfere."

"I thought I was different," Jack cried, his voice breaking. "You stepped in with me and Pitch. With me and Derek."

"You _are_ different. You are my charge. Your sister is not. As your head of house, it is my job to keep you safe. I admit, you have a penchant for getting into trouble. The best way to keep you safe seemed to be preventing you from acquiring the knowledge of your sister's whereabouts."

Jack was struggling to keep from punching out the teacher. She didn't seem to care how upset he was. Jack tried to swallow his anger, he tightly said, "Let me go to her, right now! If he's after her-"

"He is not after her. Not now," Emily Jane said, "but he is after you. He knows you worry. He arranged it. He waits between here and your village, ready to strike if you go there alone."

"I can take him!"

Now the room started to frost, though not by Jack's power. "I do not want you to take him! I have looked into your future, Jack. Conflict with my father is inevitable for you. You are destined to fight him. You wish to keep your sister safe … I wish my father to live."

"But he's evil!"

"That may be. But he is my father, for good or for ill. Jack, at the very least, try to postpone your fight with my father until after school. You will no longer be my charge then, and it may be better for you. My father may be able to get into anyone's head, but I know he prefers the fear of children. Once you are an adult, you will be safer."

The room slowly lost its layer of frost. The plants retreated from the door, but the fight had left Jack.

"Is … is my sister safe right now?" Jack asked.

"My father is not with her," Emily Jane assured him. She walked over to her office and brought out an empty flower pot. She handed it to Jack. "I can send you home tonight. Do not let your family know you are there. Take a lock of hair from your sister and plant it in dirt from your home. I will make it grow into a flower. If the flower wilts, then she is in trouble, and you may leave the grounds with my permission."

"Thank you," Jack started to say, but a suddenly wind came up. Jack had to close his eyes in the strong breeze. He was used to riding the wind in a partially controlled, partially chaotic manner. This was purely chaotic. His limbs whirled around, he crashed into things, but nothing slowed the tornado he was in.

When the wind cleared, and he could open his eyes, he saw he was on a lake. The water had frozen underneath him. This was his lake. He was home. Jack walked off the water, freezing it with every step. His cottage was so close.

Jack scooped up some of the dirt from the lake, then ran to his house. Their vegetable garden was in full bloom. Jack took some of that dirt too. Now the tricky part. The fire was out and the door was locked, or rather, barred. If they'd had a metal lock, it would have been easy for Jack to break in by freezing water in the shape of a key. But they could never afford that kind of lock. Instead, a bar lay across the door on the other side. Jack looked up.

He could try to climb down the chimney. Somehow North managed to do that every Christmas, but Jack was afraid things might be different for a Guardian. He might end up stuck in the flue. And with no floo powder, he could be trapped there indefinitely.

Next, the windows. The windows were not much. Just paper covering the holes in the wall. It would be easy for Jack to break in that way. But not easy to repair. His family would think the house had been vandalized. They would think it was the villagers. It could worsen the relationship to the point where no one was safe. Plus, when winter came, it would let in an awful draft.

Well, without the windows or chimney, that left the door. A warm breeze blew across Jack, and he knew what to do. He touched his hand to the ground and willed ice to start forming inside the door. The ice stalagmite (or was it stalactite?) grew and grew. Jack couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel the ice. When it reached his waist, he grew another one, this one slightly behind the first one, and he made it slightly taller. Then, he made both of them grow. The first one pushed the bar blocking the door up, while the second one kept it from clattering to the ground. Jack willed the ice to melt a little around the bar, creating the perfect shape to hold it in place. He then managed to open the door. The ice wasn't rooted to anything, so it just scooted along with the door.

Jack slipped in and went to his mother's sewing basket. He took her shears, turned toward his family, and stopped dead in his tracks.

They were on the mat by the fireplace. All of them. His mother, his sister, and his stepdad. All cuddled together like cats. A memory stirred in Jack. _He_ used to be in that embrace. Between his parents, keeping him warm on cold nights. Making him feel safe and loved. Since Emma was born, he'd often shared a bed with her. It was strange to see her in another's embrace. But what was even stranger was how happy they all looked. She was smiling so contently. So was mother. And even John.

The moon shown in a little brighter. Jack could have sworn he heard the moonbeam speak, reminding him that this wasn't his home for the next few months. He knelt down and took a small lock of Emma's hair. Cutting off half an inch, he replaced the shears and went outside, willing the ice inside to move the beam back in place, then allowing the ice to melt. He buried the hair in the flowerpot, and the wind picked up again, carrying him back to the school. Jack was finally able to rest now that he knew his sister was safe.

* * *

Merida woke to sunshine and the hooting of an owl. Wait a minute. Owls are usually nocturnal. She jumped up and went to the animal, taking a paper off its leg. It was a letter from Young MacGuffin.

She looked around. The other girls were gone, she was alone. Merida unfurled the paper and read the letter.

It wasn't urgent. Just a status update on the state of the clans. The good news, the infighting among them over which boy Merida would marry had been quelled. The bad news was that this was because they were banding together in case of Viking attacks. Nothing had been seen so far, and the lords' sons were keeping the lords from provoking King Fergus into attacking first. But they were starting to map out the Archipelago.

With the letter clenched in her fist, Merida pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went out to find Hiccup.

She briefly ducked into the Great Hall, grabbing an apple and pasty as she passed through, but Hiccup wasn't there. She hadn't really expected him to be. Much like last year, Hiccup was probably spending all his time in the woods with his dragon.

She found him coming out of the woods, heading back to the Castle.

"Hey, looking for something?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, you," Merida said.

"I'm on my way to Ancient Runes."

"I thought you dropped it."

"I almost did. But we're starting to get into the soothsaying, magic part. Very few Berkians are soothsayers, just my grandfather Old Wrinkly and Gothi. If I don't learn it, who will? The other riders have dropped out of school. We could be at a disadvantage if nobody can read the future."

"Then why aren't you taking Divination?" Merida asked as she started to follow him on his way to class.

"Divination is harder and less precise. Besides, I'm in Arithmancy, too. Two forms of soothsaying are enough for me. So, what's up?"

"This." Merida handed him the letter. His brow knitted as he read it.

"It's an outrage!" Hiccup said, throwing the letter aside.

"I don't know what to do about it," Merida confessed, taking the letter.

"Do you have this period off? What am I saying, it's Ancient Runes _with_ Gryffindor. Of course you do. Write a letter to Astrid. Use Runes. She's smart, but I'm the only one who can write in English. Warn her that your ships are just scouts. Send it using a Terrible Terror."

"And where would I get one?"

"The Riders and I have trained some to fly between here and Berk. You'll find them in the forest, with Toothless."

Hiccup had almost reached his classroom. Merida was about to leave when a thought occurred to her, "Hey … what's going on with you and Astrid? You haven't talked about her much."

"I honestly have no clue. I thought … after I got Toothless, she was my girlfriend. I mean … she kissed me. More than once. But now, things have cooled off. She pushes me away. Unless I get too close to another girl like you or Heather. Then she starts acting crazy possessive."

"You know …" Merida said as she started to leave. "Do you know why I turned down the lords' sons?"

"They're pigheaded Scottish jerks?"

"Now which of us is being prejudiced?"

"Sorry. They're fine."

"No, they're pigheaded Scottish jerks. But the reason I turned them down was because I wasn't ready for a relationship. Maybe it's the same with Astrid."

"I guess," Hiccup sighed.

Merida left him to his lesson and went back out to the forest. She knew the path to the glen where the dragons lived fairly well by now. She hardly had to think as she made her way to the spot. But as she walked, she started to feel like something was watching her.

A few years ago, she and her friends had encountered danger in the forest. Pitch's horrible nightmare horses used to live here. The Guardians said they'd cleared it out, and she hadn't seen any trouble since the dragons started living in the forest, but it still brought up the bad memories.

Something darted by. Merida quickened her step. The thing that was following her quickened its step, too. Merida pulled out her wand.

"T... Toothless!" she called. " _Lumos_!"

Her wand light up. She held it out. The creature in the shadows kept its distance but did not leave. Then Merida heard the screech. She ducked just as a flash of purple light went over her, the thing in the shadows scampered off. Merida got up and was standing face to face with Toothless.

* * *

Flynn lay under the stars, and under the full moon. The bright light illuminated his book well, almost as if a moonbeam had come straight to him to help. He read the legend of the Lost Princess for the seventh time.

Being Coronian by birth … or at least he assumed he was born there since he wound up in a Corona orphanage ... he'd heard the legend many times before. Everyone told it slightly differently, but the big difference was between the muggle version and the magic version. In the muggle version, the princess was kidnapped by a witch for unknown reasons. The king and queen searched the land, but could not find the lost girl. They started the lantern tradition to commemorate her disappearance.

Growing up, that was the version Flynn always heard. Until he got to school. It didn't take long for him to learn the second version. The version in which the princess was a witch who was kidnapped by a muggle. In this version, the king caught the culprit, but then put the child in hiding to protect her and instructed all the land's wizards to keep the story secret, lest muggles seek out his daughter again. When Rapunzel showed up at school, Flynn knew which one was true.

This book was the muggle version. Flynn couldn't stop reading the line: "The princess was kidnapped by a witch." Why would that detail be different? Had the king known that muggles and wizards would be fighting in the future? Or was this the lie that sparked the conflict in the first place? Certainly Pitch Black had been helping it grow … but maybe the king had planted the seeds.

He closed the book and the moonlight faded. Flynn supposed it didn't matter. The Lost Princess might be found at the moment, but if Jack's warnings were true, it wouldn't be for long. Flynn had to get her memories to the King and Queen before the girl was in danger.

* * *

Rapunzel was being attacked. She was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were having a practice duel, or rather, it was supposed to be a practice duel. They were supposed to be jinxing and repelling jinxes non-verbally. Professor Joyce had instructed them to pair off before he went into his office to get something. That's when the trouble started.

Rather than everyone pairing up with their friends like normal, everyone swarmed around Rapunzel.

"Please, Princess, pick me," one of the Gryffindors said.

"No, she should pick me, we're in the same house," a Ravenclaw boy said. Most of the other students were saying the same thing. Rapunzel backed up, but they just closed the circle around her.

"I … I don't know …. I really don't want to fight anyone," Rapunzel said, fingering her hair, wishing she could hide in it. The other students didn't seem to care about her objections. They kept staring at her.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Merida said, pushing her way through the crowd to stand between the students and Rapunzel. "Rapunzel and I will partner up, like we always do, and if anyone objects I will curse you so that you need a medic, and I swear it won't be her!"

The other students backed off at Merida's speech. Rapunzel wished she was brave like her friend.

"Thank you," Rapunzel whispered after the others backed off.

"You've just got to remember your authority, Rapunzel," Merida said. "Not only is it your hair, but you're a princess. Just command them to back down."

Rapunzel nodded, but she doubted it would be that easy. Being strong and commanding was Merida's thing. Rapunzel hardly ever lifted her voice. How was she supposed to command all those people to leave her alone?

* * *

Maximus paced inside the throne room. All the other horses had to wait outside, but Max got special privilege for being related to the Queen's dog. He was always welcome to come into the interior of the palace with the Captain.

"Captain," the King said. Maximus sat still to listen. Whatever orders the Captain of the Guard received he would carry out on Maximus.

"Yes, my liege," the Captain said.

"There are rumors that my daughter let down her hair at school."

"It's true, majesty. I was there. No harm came to her, though. The fighting was between Vikings. Her friend even petrified them so none could pursue the princess."

"Her friends … they are loyal?"

"Yes, your majesty. During all the times I've seen them, they crowd around to defend her."

"Good. But now that her secret is out, I fear for the worst. Something tells me she will need strong guards to defend her."

"Are we being sent back to Hogwarts?" the Captain asked.

"No. Much as I would like to assign you to watch over my daughter, the school has informed me that they are taking precautions to keep muggles out. I will let the school handle the school security this time. But I do require your help. My daughter will only be in school for the next two years. After that, I would like her to come home. Travel the world and find out how far the knowledge of her hair has spread. But be careful not to start any rumors on your way. I want to know what kinds of people we will need to protect her from."

"Yes, your majesty," the guard said, giving a bow. Maximus stood up and bowed his head, too.

As the guard was starting to leave he paused, "Your majesty, I love Princess Rapunzel like my own daughter … and it occurs to me that my daughter might be an asset on this mission. A teenage girl will be able to get a different perspective, or angle, on the rumors."

"Whatever you think is best," the King said, dismissing them. Maximus strutted with his tail held high, pleased that he got to go on a secret mission … and he hadn't forgotten the Princess's orders to find the boy in the picture. Maybe he could finally succeed.

* * *

Pitch stood in the shadow of a tree by the lake at Hogwarts. He could sense that there were people in the forest, but they were not ready to attack. Fine. He had more pieces to move about on this cosmic chessboard anyway.

The boy he was targeting appeared around five o'clock. Pitch melted into the shadows until the boy was almost upon him.

"Hello," Pitch said, causing the boy to scream.

"You … you are here?" Derek said, catching his breath from the fright. That scare tactic never got old.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I haven't much time before those lily-livered muggle-lovers detect me."

"They said you're the reason we have to hide our magic," Derek said.

"Ha, what stupidity. Muggles are no match for wizards. The only reason they want you to hide your magic is because they don't want to admit that wizards are superior to muggles in every way. They try to blame me because they know I don't agree with them. Typical."

"I knew it wasn't true!" Derek said.

"But enough about me. How are things in the castle? How is the ice elf?"

"Oh … er, Jack's fine. I still don't like him all that much, but you know, he's maybe a little better than I thought at first. I think maybe we were wrong. Maybe he's one of the good ones?"

"Oh, you poor child. How easily you are swayed by the honeyed words of an elf. Elves are notoriously persuasive. They are born with the ability to charm and beguile those who would stand in their way. Whatever he has said to make you approve of him, I assure you, it is an act."

"But he won the Tournament last year … and the house cup."

"More proof of his powers of persuasion. He was the last to enter the arena last year, was he not?"

"Well, yes-"

"And he left early, giving a nearly two day lead to the other prince?"

"That's true-"

"And the other girl had the prize in her hands when he managed to make her give it to him."

"Sort of-"

"You see, my boy. He set everything up, not only to steal the prize for himself, but to humiliate the other contestants by giving them false hope. It would not surprise me if he used the same enchantment on the judges to ensure they overlooked his cheating behavior."

"I guess," Derek agreed.

"Good. I always knew you would be my smartest, strongest pupil. The only one I can count on to resist the boy's charms. And now I have a mission for you."

"What mission?"

"You alone have been strong enough to resist Jack and his elfish ways. Try to help your fellow students out of his enchantment. I would hate to lose a whole generation of Slytherins to one bad egg."

"Yes, sir," Derek agreed.

"From time to time I will send you dreams, instructing you what to do. At times it may seem a bit frightening, but I assure you, my only intent is to eradicate the elf within. Follow my lead, and we will be free of that poison."

Derek nodded and started to walk away. As Pitch started to melt back into the shadows, Derek turned toward him.

"Oh, er, Professor?"

"Yes."

"What about Jack's friend. The girl with the hair."

"What about her?" Pitch asked.

"Is she … can she really do what people say she can?" Derek asked. Pitch detected something besides malice in the voice. Could it be attraction? The girl was a pureblood, after all. He would have to handle this delicately.

"Yes. But you needn't concern yourself with her. I do have suspicions that the elf keeps her around for his own selfish purpose, but I have already approached her about cutting ties with him. Unlike you, she is not so open minded. She blindly follows his icy path, even knowing it will lead to destruction. But I have warned her parents, so they may be able to rescue her."

Hopefully that answer would satisfy the boy's concern. Derek looked pensive, but wandered off, back to the school. Pitch shadow traveled across the woods, taking stock of every monster that might attack. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: NOTE about the poll. Please be sure to vote in the poll on my profile or use the link in my profile. While I appreciate reviews, I may not remember to go back and check any votes left as reviews when the poll closes at the end of the year.**

 **Response to OctoberLober: I've tried to slip small cameos of Anna in, but I can't put her in for real, because being alone for most of her life is a major part of her arc. Frozen didn't come out until I was halfway through the second year, so unlike Rapunzel, I never factored in how to get her back to 'alone' so she could live out the plot of her movie.**

 **Response to KittyCatCola: I have thought of pairings, and I've decided to only use canon pairings. I support most pairings in this fandom, I just don't think a romance would add anything to the story I'm telling here. I do like Jesla, but there's just no place for it in this tale. There are a few scenes that I tried to write so that they _can_ be read as romance or they can just be read as friendship.**

 **Response to CatJuly left on Ch. 16 of year 5, Also to BigFourlover: Jack and Rapunzel have several scenes that can be read as evidence of a crush if you are a fan of that pairing, or as a simple friendship. I'm trying to stick with canon pairings, so even if they did have feelings for each other, she's going to end up with Flynn.**

 **Response to Nightfury: I'm not terribly confident in my ability to write sports, so I set my story before Hogwarts had Quidditch teams. That said, there may be a little Quidditch in this year. ;)**


	10. Dragons and Vikings

When Jack woke up, his eyes met with a beautiful flower. A group of lovely pinkish/purplish buds coming off the top of a long thin stalk. He'd seen this kind of flower before. A type of heather that grew around his town. The people called it Dorset Heath. Normally, it grew in clumps so thick you could mistake it for a stormy sea, but the singular branch in his flowerpot was all alone.

Jack checked the room to make sure he was alone before he kissed the flower. No need to let the others know how important it was to him. As far as they were concerned, Jack just liked flowers. He'd lied and told the boys that it was a reminder for winning the Triwizard Tournament, since flowers had factored into opening the chest at the end.

He might have stared at the flower all day, if it hadn't been for Derek. As the other boy came in the room, Jack quickly moved away from the flower.

"Aren't you going to class?" Derek asked.

"Don't got one," Jack replied lazily. "Charms is over and all of the other classes today are optional. I opt not to take them."

"How did you ever get into Slytherin?" Derek mumbled. "Not only are you a mudblood and elf, but now you're being lazy. It's not the Slytherin way."

Jack gave a dry laugh. "Believe me, if I could go back in time and switch houses I would. Only reason I ended up in this house instead of Gryffindor is because I thought Merida was a jerk. My opinion has done a complete 180 since I was eleven … but do they let us pick different houses after we know a little about them? No."

"Now you see why we need to keep mudbloods out," Derek said. "They don't know anything. It's a recipe for disaster, letting _your_ kind in."

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to. Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Sure. Arithmancy. I was on my way, but then I saw these older guys in the forest … and I remembered I forgot to bring my book."

Jack almost let it go and went back to snoozing. But then what Derek said registered.

"Wait … guys in the forest? What guys?"

"I dunno. I never saw them before. Just a bunch of big men with horns on their helmets."

"Horns?" Jack asked, suddenly very alert. "Where were they?"

"Um … down by the lake. I mean in the forest. In the forest by the lake."

Jack didn't say another word. He just grabbed his staff and flew out the room and down the halls until he reached the lake.

These men had to be Vikings. And if they were Vikings, they were either here for Hiccup, Merida or Rapunzel. Jack wouldn't let them get any of his friends. He would be their guardian.

* * *

Rapunzel hung back as the rest of the class examined the Mackled Malaclaw. She didn't need to risk getting bitten and having bad luck for a week. Her luck was bad enough as it was.

She wasn't the only student not paying attention. Hiccup sat in the dirt a few feet away, doodling pictures of dragons in the ground. Several of the students kept glancing at Rapunzel, though Katherine was very quick to direct them back to the creatures.

Eventually, they stopped stealing glances at her. Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't they just leave her alone. Ages ago, when she first revealed her power to Jack, Merida and Hiccup, she'd feared this. But they hadn't betrayed her. And for one brief shining moment, she believed Mother was wrong.

That thought gave her the courage to stand up and heal Queen Elinor. But it turned out she was wrong and Mother was right. The world was a dark, cold, cruel place. Maybe there were more nice people like Hiccup, Jack and Merida than Mother Gothel ever mentioned, but overall, the world was not good. And Rapunzel was not strong enough.

As she let these dark thoughts cloud her mind, she heard a dragon's roar. At first, she thought it must just be Toothless, but then the professor trailed off. All the other students stood up straighter.

There was a very human scream, followed by a column of fire shooting up from the other side of the school.

"Everyone, go inside the castle!" Katherine instructed. All the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hurriedly moved towards the school. Hiccup darted into the forest.

"What should I do?" Rapunzel called.

"Either hide, or help me figure out what's going on!" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder.

Rapunzel raced toward the searing heat, glad that the other students had decided to seek safety, not her hair. As she reached the source of the fire, she felt an unseasonably cool blast of air. That could only mean one thing. Jack was here.

Sure enough, she saw him, diving down and around a big, mean-looking dragon. She'd never seen that kind of dragon before. Not that she'd seen many kinds of dragons. But this one had black scales and a horned tail, which it was swinging with ferocity at Jack when it wasn't blasting him with fire. One of Jack's sleeves was already singed from the fire. She pulled out her wand.

What spell could she cast that wouldn't bounce off the dragon and hurt her friend? She went over a list of known spells in her mind. She was so focused on her mission, she didn't see the Viking until his hand clamped over her mouth.

* * *

Hiccup shot into the air just as soon as he reached Toothless. Together, they sailed out of the forest and over the school.

When they reached the lake, Hiccup saw what was making the ruckus. There was a gigantic dragon which he didn't recognize. It must not live in the archipelago. It was slightly smaller than the Red Death, but not by much.

Jack wove in and around its limbs, blowing uncontrollably on the wind. Hiccup could tell his friend was trying to freeze the dragon in place, but the dragon's fire was too hot. Jack could barely keep his own clothes from being burned off.

"What d'ya say we help him out, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless gave a little growl and flipped his ears back. Together, they zoomed into the fray.

Just as the dragon's fire clipped Jack, Toothless sent a plasma blast at the dragon's foot.

"Thanks," Jack called. "Now Dragon Master, how do we beat this?"

"I beat the Red Death by using its size against it," Hiccup said, "but I don't want to kill another dragon. Especially since this one isn't a nest queen with thousands of other dragons she's abusing."

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Jack asked

"You're focusing on the wrong details," Hiccup replied as he zoomed under the tail. The spiked club blasted dirt and clumps of grass up all around them. Both boys flew a little distance away, now splattered with mud.

"Fly around it, keep it distracted," Hiccup instructed. "I'll try to break it down. Looks like Boulder class ..."

Jack nodded and headed towards the dragon's feet, making the beast look down and walk backwards as it tried to keep up with him, driving the dragon to the woods.

Hiccup took advantage of its distraction. He flew over the dragon, Toothless circling the monster's head, when he caught a glimpse of something. He zoomed down to the neck. Wrapped around the dragon's neck was a magical chain. This wasn't a random attack. Someone planned this.

"JACK!" Hiccup called, flying a good distance away from the dragon. Jack popped out from underneath it a moment later. "Let's switch tactics. There's a chain around its neck. See if you can find the end and lead the dragon away from the school. I'll distract it."

Jack nodded and flew off.

"Alright, buddy," Hiccup said patting Toothless. "Now, get her attention."

Toothless sent a blast at the dragon's head. The reptile took the bait, focusing on them. Hiccup steered Toothless towards the lake as a fire-blast came at them. He had to get the dragon away from the school and anything flammable.

* * *

When Merida felt the heat, she raced outside. All the other students were content to watch the dragon battle from the window, but Merida had to help. She'd never been in a dragon fight before. Maybe she could learn something that would help the clans.

To her surprise, a light warm rain was coming down, probably caused by the dragon melting Jack's or Mother Nature's snow. She pulled out her wand and sent a repelling spell at the dragon. The spell bounced right off his thick hide and blew her back into the forest. She was about to get up and charge at the beast again when she noticed a piece of torn purple cloth on a broken branch.

Merida looked around. Lots of the branches were broken, actually. And the broken trees led into the forest.

She glanced back at the fight. Jack was holding the end of a chain, pulling the dragon away from the school, and the Guardians had joined in.

Merida pursued the purple cloth.

The trail became easier to follow as she reached the thicker parts of the wood. Merida summoned her bow and kept it at the ready as she caught sight of Rapunzel.

The girl was struggling against four burly men. They looked rather similar to her clansmen, but from their horned helmets she could tell these were Vikings.

"Let her go!" Merida demanded, aiming her arrow at one of the Vikings.

"Would'ya look at that. A little girl. Go play with your dollies, girl," the man sneered in a gravely voice. Merida let loose her arrow; it pierced one of the arms holding Rapunzel. He instinctively let go to clutch his wound.

Merida nocked another arrow as Rapunzel started to squirm away from them. Merida shot it at another Viking, hitting him in the leg. This time, Rapunzel jerked up and the rest of the attackers let go. Rapunzel used her braid like a whip, keeping them from reclaiming her as she ran to Merida's side.

"You've just made me veeeerrry angry," the man in charge said. He clenched his fist and the other Vikings pulled out their wands. But the girls were ready.

Rapunzel pulled the tie that was holding her hair up and shook out the braid. The girls charged.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Jack was having the time of his life. Who knew fighting dragons was such fun? No wonder Hiccup did it all the time. Of course, there was also a lot of mortal danger but that just added to it. And Hiccup was such a natural. The way he could break down the dragon's weakness, the way he seemed to know what it was going to do before it did it.

Jack found the end of the chain. It wasn't attached to anything, but presumably that's what had led the dragon here in the first place. Jack grabbed the heavy end and flew back up. It took considerably more power to fly holding onto the chain, but he still managed it.

"What now?" Jack called to Hiccup, who'd gotten the dragon to face the lake.

"Hold on, kids!" A blur of green and pink soared past Jack. The Tooth Fairy. Swarms of little fairies followed her out, hovering in front of the dragon's eyes. The dragon pawed at them, forgetting about Jack and Hiccup. From below, the Easter Bunny appeared and started hurling eggs at the dragon's feet. They exploded in bright colors.

"We need to get this thing back to his home," Hiccup said.

"And where would that be?" Jack asked.

"Probably in Hungary," Hiccup guessed.

"Oh, I know the place," Ombric said from the ground as he finished casting a protective spell around the castle.

"So do I," Katherine said, flying by on her goose. "Can you lead the dragon?"

Jack tugged on the chain, but the metal alone was almost too heavy for him.

"Here," Hiccup said, flying down. The two boys were able to pull the dragon in the direction of the sea.

"I can get him to follow me," Toothiana said. Her feathers ruffling, she zoomed in front of him in a dartlike pattern, following Katherine and the goose, Kalish leading the way. Jack and Hiccup used the chain to make sure he neither caught up with the Tooth Fairy, nor tried to go around and force her back towards the school. When they reached the sea, the chain dissolved.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"I've got it from here," Kathrine called. "We can apparate him outside school grounds."

While the dragon was distracted, she flew to his blind spot and touched him. He swirled and disappeared.

"Will he be alright?" Hiccup asked Tooth.

"I suspect. There are many dragon grounds throughout Europe. Katherine would have taken him there. Now come along. You'll be late for class."

The Tooth Fairy zoomed ahead, back to the school. Jack and Hiccup followed at a much more relaxed pace.

"That was amazing," Jack said, lounging on the breeze.

"Heh, you should see us when we're all together."

"We?"

"Oh, um, the Dragon Riders. You know. Astrid. Fishlegs. Snotlout and the Twins."

"Oh," said Jack, falling a little. He knew them, of course. There were fine, friendly and all. But he missed the days when Hiccup's 'we' referred to Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. Mostly Jack. Back when they were best friends.

The boys flew the rest of the way in silence. When they landed on the green, the castle doors flew open and the Hogwarts student body crowded around them.

"That was awesome!"

"Incredible!"

"Unbelievable!" the students shouted. Mostly they focused their attentions on Hiccup, though Jack got a few congrats, too. They'd never seen a Dragon Rider before, but Jack had been flying around the school for years. He managed to pry himself away from the crowd only to realize that there were two people whom he would have expected at the front of the line. Where were the girls?

* * *

Considering that Mother was always telling her how weak she was, Rapunzel was doing surprisingly well against the men. She'd beaten her record for fastest hair unbraiding, and soon had a rope of hair. As soon as Merida ran out of arrows, she'd pulled out her wand and used it to disarm her opponents. Meanwhile, Rapunzel lashed out with her hair. While Merida focused on disarming, Rapunzel quickly wrapped her hair around the people, and then set them spinning like tops.

The burly men quickly became too dizzy to fight back, crashing into each other instead.

Emboldened by her success, Rapunzel lashed out at the big Viking, who was quite clearly their leader. She'd meant to have her hair wrap around him but he moved at the last second, grabbing the locks and holding fast. She'd lost her only weapon.

He yanked her back by the hair.

"Merida! Help!" Rapunzel cried as she was drawn closer to the villain.

Merida flipped over the Viking she was fighting, but she was too far away to help. Rapunzel started to panic. She was defenseless. Mother was right. She was too weak to handle herself out here.

She wished she'd just stayed in her tower. As the thought came, there was a loud clanking sound. The Viking fell over, letting go of Rapunzel's hair. Mother Gothel stood directly behind him, frying pan in hand.

"No one touches my daughter!" Gothel snarled. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief. Mother knows best.


	11. The Ban

Cassandra followed her father on her horse, Fidella. Maximus, carrying her father, plowed ahead.

"Just where are we going, Dad?" Cassandra called.

"Just on a little trip. You know, just around," he called back. She gave Fidella a kick and the horse shot forward, until they were side by side.

"We don't go 'just around.' Especially not with travel packs and foreign currency. We're going somewhere."

"Fine. I'm on a mission from the king. But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret mission."

"Then why bring me?"

"More daddy-daughter time," he said.

"That's never it," Cassandra said.

"Alright. We're just scouting for information."

"What info?"

"Trust me, dear, you will know it when you hear it."

"Are you sure you can't give me a little clue?" Cassandra asked.

"No. If you knew, you would start to hear it everywhere. Trust me on that. Just keep your ears open. If you hear anything related to our kingdom, come tell me. Otherwise, just enjoy the excursion."

Cassandra crossed her arms. She hated it when her dad wouldn't tell her things. It was like he thought she was too young, or weak, to handle it. She looked up. Her owl, Owl, was following them. That was good at least. She could write letters back to her old friends at Beauxbatons. A road trip with her adoptive dad wasn't the worst way to spend her first year after graduation.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as she brushed her hair looking out the window at the Hogwarts grounds. Mother had not explicitly forbid her from leaving her room, which actually surprised her, as Mother usually grounded her after near kidnapping attempts, but Rapunzel was reluctant to face the world again after such a harrowing experience.

She'd technically done alright. She and Merida were sort of beating back the Vikings but If Mother hadn't intervened, who knows what would have happened?

Sometimes she wanted to just cut off all her hair. Throw away her powers and be normal. But no. Mother was always saying she needed to protect her gifts. Not throw them out. She had to keep healing. It was the only thing she was good at.

A knock came on the door. Rapunzel froze. Was it an attacker? A student who wanted to see her hair glow? She forced herself to relax and opened the door.

It was Headmaster Ombric. He came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Here, my dear," he said. "I wanted to apologize for allowing the attackers inside the school."

"I … suppose they would have found me anywhere," Rapunzel said, sitting down again. "I'm never going to be free."

"Now that's not true," Ombric said. "I am Father Time. And, while the future can be hazy, I do see that you will be free one day."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, a hint of hope climbing into her voice. "When?"

"The specific details are not clear. And even if they were, telling people of their future has a nasty habit of preventing that future. Or causing it, as is the case of a self fulfilling prophecy. Trust me. It's not good."

Rapunzel had no clue what he was trying to say. He seemed to be contradicting himself. But one thing she was sure of. He was not going to tell her her future.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better," he said finally. "The Guardians will be patrolling the school from now on. Hopefully, no other threat gets past us, but I must advise you not to wander the grounds alone. Much as we try, we cannot stop every threat. And Pitch is active everywhere. We keep having to run off, chasing down leads."

"I understand," Rapunzel said. She hadn't exactly been planning to leave her room anyway. As Ombric left, a thought occurred to her. He might not be willing to tell her about her future, but that didn't mean she couldn't look into it herself. After all … she was taking Divination.

With a smile, Rapunzel put down her hair brush and picked up her tea pot. Time to get brewing.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs crowded around Hiccup. Merida rolled her eyes. They never begged her for stories.

"Tell us again how you did it?" a small boy asked.

"Oh, er, it was nothing," Hiccup deflected. "Just a normal day if we were in the Archipelago."

Merida supposed she should be happy for her friend. Ever since he got the big dragon to leave the school the other students hadn't left him alone. Suddenly he was not the Viking freak but a cool kid.

"Can you teach me to ride a dragon?" a girl asked.

"Well … I guess," Hiccup said. The girl gave him a look. Merida detected she was attempting to flirt with Hiccup. Hiccup apparently didn't. Merida reached around and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, Romeo, focus. I'm not getting this," Merida commanded before he accidentally got himself in a love triangle. Hiccup turned his attention away from his admirers and back to the lesson at hand. Namely, brewing a Draught of the Living Dead.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized as he helped her.

"What's with the fan club anyway?" Merida asked.

"I don't know. But the same thing happened on Berk when I started winning the dragon training there."

"I mean, I'd get it if you'd been the only hero of the day or something. But Rapunzel and I fought off seven Vikings with no wands. You'd think that would garner some acclaim," Merida grumbled.

"No one saw you," Hiccup pointed out. "They don't know what really happened."

"Still. I wish there was a way I could show em' what I'm made of. Like the Highland Games. No one here knows I'm the best archer in Scotland."

"Not all games are fun. We've got Thawfest Games on Berk, and I have to tell you, it's not fun when Snotlout wins every single year."

"Didn't you guys add dragons to the games? I would have thought that helped you."

"It did. But then I saw Spitelout yelling at Snotlout. Much as I dislike my cousin, I don't hate him. I lost the match."

"But you can win next year if you want, right?"

"Right. But only if I'm still any good at it. Oh, and we also developed a sheep throwing game."

"Really?"

"Yep. Astrid is very competitive. She needs something to win. Something to prove herself, especially after losing the tournament last year."

"That's it!" Merida exclaimed. "That's what we need! A competition to decide who's best."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hiccup said.

"Sure it is! We both want to claim superiority, don't we?"

"No."

"But we don't want to do it the way our parents are, trying to start a war with each other's tribes and stuff. We need to give it more of a gaming flare ... like the Triwizard Tournament, but less dangerous. I know! What if we played a game everyone already knows, but we did it along house lines and with a real prize at the end? Let's make house Quidditch teams!"

"You know … that actually might work. I wonder if they'd let me fly Toothless instead of a broom?"

"Wouldn't that give you an unfair advantage?"

"I don't know. I've never exactly been sporty. He might just help me compensate for my natural short comings. Like having half a leg."

"Once we get the game approved we can get all those rules and stuff straightened out. And then, my dear Viking, we will know which tribe or clan is better."

"You're on!" Hiccup said with a smile. Merida continued to work on the potion, but her mind was off planning the sport, thinking of how to recruit team members, which professors would support the idea. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Astrid flew around the island of Berk six times. She could feel something was out of place. But what? Try as she might, she couldn't identify the reason for her feeling.

Fishlegs on Meatlug flew up along side her.

"Did you see anything?" she demanded.

"No," he reported. "Um … are you sure you saw something?"

Astrid scowled at him, "No, but I feel it. Keep searching. We promised Hiccup we would defend Berk until he could prove it's the Outcasts or Berserkers who are behind everything. If we let an attack slip by, we'll have failed."

Astrid tried again to find the source of her feeling, but again found nothing. As she flew low over Silent Sven's farm, she noticed Snotlout and the twins lying in the grass.

"Why aren't you patrolling?" Astrid demanded.

"Ugh," Snotlout said. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Ruffnut added. "This isn't any fun."

"It's not supposed to be fun. We've got a job to do."

"I know! Let's blow something up!" Tuffnut said.

"ASTRID!" Fishlegs called, flying in. "I found it."

"Can we blow it up?" Ruffnut asked.

"Everyone, mount up," Astrid demanded, "and NO blowing anything up."

* * *

Hiccup was entering his dorm late at night when he heard the oddest sound from the fireplace. Everyone else was asleep. Quietly, he tiptoed to the crackling fire. A head was poking out of the firepit.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, coming closer.

"Hiccup, thank Thor," Astrid said. "I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Sorry. I was out on Toothless. You couldn't have sent a Terror mail?"

"No. This is urgent. We found more evidence that the Scots were on Berk."

"What evidence?" Hiccup said, kneeling down by Astrid.

"We caught one," Astrid said. "He was hiding in Mildew's hut. Fishlegs saw him planting dragon root."

"And you're sure he's a Scot?"

"No," Astrid said. "He confessed, though. When we caught him, he said the Scottish king sent him to kidnap you."

"That's a lie," Hiccup said. "The Scottish king knows I'm here at Hogwarts. He wouldn't need to send someone to Berk if he wanted me. And he has no reason to want me."

"That's what I thought," Astrid confirmed, "but he insists he is a Scottish spy. I don't know what to do with him. If I tell your dad, he might believe the guy is really Scottish. It might provoke him to attack."

Hiccup paused for a moment. Astrid was right. That was probably the plan all along.

"Where is the spy now?" Hiccup asked.

"I left Snotlout to guard him."

"Oh, gods," Hiccup muttered. "Look. Get the guy off the island. Take him to Dragon Island and leave him a raft, then shadow him from a distance. See who he goes back to. See who's trying to frame Scotland."

"On it," Astrid said. The fire started to die.

On an impulse, Hiccup called out, "I love you."

Astrid gave no reply. Hiccup didn't know if it was because she hadn't heard, or because she didn't feel the same.

* * *

Jack slouched in one of the few classes he hadn't dropped. His headaches were getting worse. As the professor droned on, Jack's head dropped down to his desk.

He drifted into a deep sleep.

In his dream, he saw the moon. Only it wasn't the moon. It was some kind of space ship. It had all these gears and whirley things … and in its center was the man in the moon. Only he wasn't a man. He was merely a baby. A little fat baby with a blond curl on his head. Suddenly, the baby let out a cry. Jack didn't know why, but he felt that the baby man was somehow his responsibility. He moved in to hug the child and -

"Jack!"

Jack woke suddenly to Rapunzel elbowing him. He looked up. The entire class was staring at him … including Professor Bunnymund.

"Oi, you're to pay attention in my class, ruddy anklebiter," Bunny said.

"Sorry," Jack said, forcing himself into an upright position. His headache had eased with the nap, but he knew it wasn't gone for good. Still, he made an effort to stay awake. Professor Bunnymund started to teach again when the door opened. A student walked in and handed him an envelope.

As he read it, his face paled, "Class is dismissed. Except you." He pointed to Rapunzel. That got Jack awake.

"What have I done?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's political news," Bunny said. "You and Princess Merida will need to hear it."

"I'm coming too," Jack insisted. Bunny looked like he was about to argue, but then conceded.

Slowly, Jack and Rapunzel followed Bunny up the staircase to Professor Ombric's room. Hiccup and Merida were already there. All the Guardians were there … in fact, all the professors were there.

"What is this about?" Malika demanded. "I was in the middle of a class."

A number of other teachers mumbled in agreement.

"News from the King of England," Ombric said, holding up a scroll.

"This isn't going to be good," Jack whispered.

"As some of you know," Ombric stated, "earlier this summer the Duke of Weselton was attacked outside of London. Since then, he has maintained that wizards or witches are to blame. He demanded they be held accountable for the attack. The king has finally agreed. From this day forward, no witch shall practice in England."

There was an instant uproar from the professors and students.

"B … But I live in England!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wait, it just says witch!" Merida pointed out. "What about wizards?"

"There is no mention of wizards in the order," Ombric confirmed, "but who knows how the people enforcing the order will interpret it. For the safety of the wizarding community, I believe we should live as though all magic has been banned."

"Are we supposed to close the school?" one teacher demanded.

"It's not fair," another said. "Most kids can't even control their magic 'til they get to school."

"HOLD IT!" Merida shouted. The room instantly quieted. Jack wasn't used to seeing her command such authority. Apparently, Merida wasn't expecting it either as she looked quite surprised at her own power.

After getting over the shock, she spoke in a calm, collected voice, "The laws in England may have changed, but to my knowledge, magic remains legal in Scotland. And Hogwarts is in Scotland. The school will remain open. I'll confer with my mother and father, the King and Queen, to ensure that this is always the case. And so long as me and me brothers are the heirs, we will see that no matter what happens, Hogwarts will be a safe haven for wizards and witches to practice magic."

Merida nodded her head to let them know she was finished speaking. The teachers still didn't look happy, but they did seem a little more at ease from Merida's promise.

Ombric picked it up again, "I must ask that the Heads of House go inform their student body of the new rules … and anyone with affairs in England would be well advised to settle them before the order becomes widely known."

The professors left to do as Ombric bid them, leaving only Ombric, Katherine, and the four students.

"What are students who come from England supposed to do?" Jack asked. "I can't ask my family to … to just up and move. We've always lived there."

"Only practicing witchcraft is illegal," Katherine said, reading the notice. "As long as you don't openly do anything … I think you should be fine."

"Keep your broom in easy reach," Ombric advised, "in case you need to make a quick getaway. Hm... perhaps we should teach the students Apparition."

"Apparition?" Katherine questioned. "That's too dangerous."

"Don't all adult wizards know how to do it?" Jack asked.

"Many choose to learn it, but it's usually learned after school, during apprenticeships," Ombric explained. "It has never been considered necessary, and thus never been required as part of a school curriculum. Plus it's dangerous. If you mess up, you might splinch."

"Splinch?" Merida asked.

"End up with missing limbs," Hiccup explained, holding up his foot.

"Still, it might be worth the risk. A lost foot is better than a lost life," Ombric mused.

"I don't know," Rapunzel said stroking her hair. "I'm not sure Mother would want me to."

Ombric and Katherine had a silent conversation, "Why don't you kids go back to your dorms? It looks like we have much to discuss."

As the teenagers left, they could hear Ombric's and Katherine's hushed whispers.

* * *

Since the four already knew what the rest of the students were just finding out, they headed back to their club room, Hiccup leading the way.

"Are you sure you can keep your parents from outlawing it?" Jack was asking Merida.

"Mostly sure. I got them to change the law about my marriage didn't I?"

"Magic should stay legal in Corona," Rapunzel confirmed. "My parents are magic, and none of the Coronian muggles I've met have seemed hostile to magic."

"What's going to happen to Diagon Alley?" Jack asked.

"If it closes, you can always come to Berk for supplies," Hiccup said. "We're all wizards, so magic should stay legal."

They entered the club room and closed the door.

"I need to write Mum," Merida said, summoning the parchment. Hiccup wondered if he should write his father as well. While he was absolutely certain that there was no chance of magic being banned on Berk, he wondered how his dad would take the news. Would he accept that another country was just at a different place, culturally? Or would he see it as an act of indirect aggression. While wizards were not unique to the Archipelago, the high volume of them there might mean that the law would be seen as an anti-Viking law. Vikings hate nothing more than being forbidden from something. Trying to restrict their freedom to exist, even just in another country, was bound to lead to trouble down the line.

Hiccup decided not to write to his father. He'd wait for Snoggletog break and discuss it in person. But, just in case his dad found out before then, he would warn Astrid. She could keep it secret. He trusted her.

"Can I have a piece of that?" Hiccup asked Merida. She nodded and he took the paper and his charcoal stick, scribbling the letter to Astrid.

"I guess I ought to write my family as well," Jack said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hiccup said. "I mean … your family can't read, right? And didn't you say the village hates you? It might not be wise to let them know magic is illegal. They might take it as a sign to kick you out."

"My step-father can read," Jack said. "At least I think he can. So they won't have to go to the pastor for it. If they hear the order without a letter from me, they might worry."

"I don't have anyone to write," Rapunzel said. "I'm sure my parents already know of the order."

"Why not write the lords' sons?" Merida asked. "They could be important muggle allies. While my parents have the final say in the laws of the land, the lords could be instrumental in squashing any petition made by the muggles in their clans to ban magic."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my rash, selfish friend Merida?" Jack asked.

Merida chuckled, but kept on writing her letter. Jack went back to his letter, too, and soon all four teenagers were busy writing.

* * *

 **A/N: Cassandra and Fidella are from Tangled: The Series.**


	12. Caught

Flynn Rider strolled down a Russian street being careful not to look suspicious, always a good thing when you're preparing to rob people. He casually went into stores, flipped through some merchandise, then went back out pretending he wasn't interested, never letting on that while his right hand was lifting up an expensive item and putting it back down, his left hand had been slipping less expensive, more useful, objects into his satchel.

Of course, the Stabbington brothers probably would have preferred it if he'd taken the more expensive items, but he'd rather get away with smaller crimes than get caught taking something he didn't need.

Everything was going according to plan … until he found the peasant boy. He was just a kid, not more than seven or eight, dressed in rags as the first snow of the season started to fall. He was holding out flowers, little dinky flowers that had obviously been picked days ago and were well past wilted.

"P... Please," he said, with a slight stutter, "buy a flower?"

Flynn shouldn't have helped. He was a poor orphan, too. He didn't have anything to spare. Except what he'd stolen.

Flynn reached into his bag for something from a few towns ago. No sense in giving the kid something from this village, or the kid might be accused of the theft. At the bottom of his bag Flynn found a pocket knife.

"I'll take one," Flynn said, "except I don't have any money. Will this do?"

Flynn held out the knife with his left hand.

"What is it?" the kid asked.

"A knife," Flynn said. "You can use it to hunt. Or maybe offer to skin someone's catch in exchange for food."

Flynn thrust forward with his left arm, giving the boy a demonstration of how it worked. Around him a crowd gathered. They were all staring at the knife. Or so he thought.

Flynn looked down at it, nothing seemed unusual. It wasn't a super expensive knife or anything. Then one of the peasants screamed, "WITCH!"

Flynn didn't have time to think as the mob descended on him. He let go of the knife and started to run but he couldn't outrun the whole town.

They piled on him just a few feet outside the walls of the city. Where were the Stabbington brothers when he needed them?

Flynn's bag was seized and he was thrown in a jail cell.

"I'm not a witch!" he called. Technically true since 'witch' was a female-only term.

"We saw you use your left hand," the sheriff sneered. "That's the mark of a witch."

Flynn hadn't heard that one before. Sure, he knew that most people were right handed, to the point where they'd termed it the 'right' hand. He'd gotten odd looks for using his left hand before. But this was the first time he'd heard it in connection with witchcraft. Even most wizards and witches didn't know you could cast spells with the left hand. How had a bunch of muggle peasants come to that conclusion?

Whatever the reason, he might as well play along. "Oh no. I'm not left handed. I just hurt my right hand recently. Soon as it heals up, I'll be back to using it."

"Ha, did you hurt your hand when you stole all these valuables?" the sheriff asked holding out the baubles Flynn had taken earlier that day.

"I … Er ... I found those. Lying around. Outside."

"Save your lies for the trial," the sheriff said. "We got you on two counts."

Well. This wasn't going any way like Flynn wanted. He paced around in the cell. Never had he longed for the Stabbington brothers so much.

* * *

Rapunzel managed to stay out of the spotlight for the next few days. Everyone was so concerned about the new law they seemed to forget about her hair. A fact Rapunzel was very grateful for, though she would never have wished it to come at such a cost. Nearly every student who came from England was on edge. Fights broke out more often between the muggleborn and the purebloods and, as a prefect, it was Rapunzel's job to break them up.

About a week after the news broke, the Guardians introduced a new class. Apparition. Unlike the rest of the curriculum, this one cost extra.

One night, as Mother Gothel braided Rapunzel's hair, the girl asked about the class.

"Do you think my parents would forward me the money for the Apparition classes?" Rapunzel asked after singing.

"Now, now, my pet, why would they do that? Apparition is a very difficult, very dangerous skill. Far too dangerous for a delicate flower such as yourself."

"But … but I could used it to get away the next time someone tries to catch me."

"You could, but you could also kill yourself in the process. Splinching is a very dangerous possibility. And there's no way someone as weak and pathetic as you could avoid being splinched. But if you don't believe me, fine, go ahead, write your parents. I'm sure they'll give you the same response I have, only they won't try to sugar coat it. They'll come right out and tell you how you'll never succeed. But if you want to hurt yourself, go for it. Not to mention all your friends will think you look ridiculous … and if you do get hurt, you might splinch your hair off. You could lose everything. But if you must, you must. I'm sure I deserve this betrayal."

"No … Mother … I didn't mean … I'm sorry. I won't take the lessons." A few tears split down Rapunzel's face as she said it. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she ever make Mother happy?

* * *

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back after his last class. The dragon immediately tensed up, readying his wings to fly.

"Not tonight, buddy," Hiccup instructed. "Tonight, let's check out the forest floor."

Toothless seemed to understand and they rode through the forest. Hiccup hadn't been able to find any proof of who led that dragon to Hogwarts, or which tribe attacked Rapunzel and Merida. Even though the girls tried to describe the attackers, their descriptions sounded like every tribe in the Archipelago.

Astrid's attempt to follow the spy also proved unsuccessful. The man sailed to the Peaceable Country lands and they lost him when his boat slipped into a cove. Then Hiccup made the mistake of trying to flirt with Astrid. Once more, she completely brushed him off.

He didn't know why it hurt so much. It wasn't an outright denial. She'd gone to the dance with him and kissed him more than once. Why was she suddenly so afraid of her feelings? If she still had feelings for him, at least.

After checking many paths in the forest and finding nothing, Hiccup finally directed Toothless to fly up and out. They came into the sky almost over Hogsmeade. Hiccup was about to turn Toothless towards the school when he saw another dragon.

It was too far away to make out its species, but it seemed to be a mid-sized dragon, probably a little smaller than Hookfang or Barf and Belch.

"That must be the dragon the lords' sons told Merida about," Hiccup said. He urged Toothless after it, but they were too far away. Even though Toothless was faster, the other dragon knew this landscape. It dove down and disappeared among the hills and valleys. Hiccup and Toothless searched for hours, Toothless even sending out a sonic roar, but the other dragon could not be found.

Reluctantly, Hiccup returned to the school with no more answers than he had before.

* * *

Merida sat on her bed late one night reading the letter her mother sent. The first half was the same old stuff. News about the family. About her brothers and their rapidly growing pranks. They were almost five, and already they'd mastered stealing all sorts of food from the kitchen, and making the food they deemed yucky disappear.

In the second part of the letter, Mother agreed that it was impractical to ban magic. With the boys underfoot all the time, she realized that no law would stop them, since most of their magic using was completely subconscious. Still, pressures were growing. The Dukedom of Weselton banned magic a few years ago, but it was so small almost no one noticed. But now that they were threatening to pull out of trade with any country that continued to allow the practice, England caved.

Merida would have loved to tell the Duke to mind his own business and shove it, but she knew the relationship was more complicated than that.

Aside from the Duke, many of the muggle citizens of Scotland were uneasy at the thought of a non-muggle ruler. Again, Merida thought it was ridiculous. Her father was the first king of Scotland. They'd made him king when he won the battle against the invaders. They didn't know if he was a wizard or not then, it shouldn't matter if he was a wizard or not now. But people were never reasonable when fear took hold.

Other news in the letter was about a prevalence of dragon sightings. Not attacks. Sightings. They would fly over the castle and everyone would run inside, blaming either Vikings or wizards for the increased sightings. Merida made a note to talk to Hiccup about getting rid of dragons.

Finally finishing the letter, Merida folded it and stuck it in her bag. She was about to blow out her candle when she heard a commotion from the Common Room. She donned a robe and tip-toed down the stairs. A third year boy was heading to the door.

"And where are you going?" Merida demanded.

"Um … I left something in the Great Hall."

"You can get it in the morning," Merida said, playing along even though she was sure he was lying.

"No, it's really important. I have to go now," the boy said.

Merida glanced up at the clock. Midnight. This kid was up to something. But what? Merida smiled.

"Okay. Go. I'm going with you."

"You … you can't," the boy squeaked.

"Can and am," Merida said, following him to the door. "The Great Hall, you say?"

The boy gave her an evil eye as he stepped trough the door. His shoulders slumped, he walked down to the Great Hall. As Merida expected, there was nothing in the Great Hall, except the Bloody Baron floating by.

"I … I guess I didn't forget anything after all," the boy said.

"Ready to tell me why you were really up?" Merida asked.

"Fine. I have a wizard's duel with Oliver. But he's going to think I chickened out now."

"See, that wasn't so hard. I'll take you to your wizard's duel."

"You will?"

"Sure. I tried to have a wizard duel my second year. It didn't quite work out, since my partner chickened out. I'm not supposed to let you do dangerous stuff like this, but I'm sure you'd find a way to do it anyway, so I might as well accompany you. At least this way I can get you and the other kid to the infirmary if one of you actually manages to do some damage.

The boy still looked reluctant, but he led her down to a third floor corridor where Oliver was waiting.

"Whadya bring her for?" Oliver asked.

"He didn't bring me. I brought him. Now are you kids gonna duel or what? I take it you know the rules?"

"We hit each other with spells until one of us surrenders."

"Or dies," Merida added. "And do you have a second?"

"A … a second?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. You know, someone to carry on for you when you die. To avenge you."

"I don't think we need …" The boy trailed off, suddenly looking much more scared. Merida smiled. She knew these kids didn't realize the gravity of a wizard duel. Why should they? She didn't understand it when she was their age.

"Perhaps you should try something a bit safer to resolve your differences," Merida suggested, "especially seeing as you didn't bring a second."

"No!"Oliver said. "He said it's my fault magic is banned. He's going down."

"Relax, I didn't say he isn't going down. Just that you ought to take him down in a way that also doesn't take a life. I've had an idea for a bit. How's about, instead of a duel, you play a game. On brooms. Quidditch. The winner is declared right and correct. The loser is no longer permitted to insult the other."

The boys considered it. Finally they nodded.

"Great. Now why don't we go back to bed, and in the morning you can ask all your friends to join your teams. We'll have the match a week from Saturday. That should give you all time to practice."

Merida steered the younger boys back to the dorm rooms and made sure they were settled in before heading to bed herself. Why couldn't all of life's problems be settled by winning a game?

* * *

Maximus perked his head up. He smelled something … or, more precisely … someone. Someone he knew. The boy Rapunzel had set him on.

The Captain of the Guard was talking with a fishmonger. Buying lunch for his daughter no doubt. Maximus started to get restless. He could sense that his target was on the move. He pawed at the ground anxiously and snorted.

Finally, the Captain took notice.

"What is it boy?" he asked, handing Cassandra her fish. Maximus darted forward, following the scent to a large gathering. He spotted the boy tied to a pillar, logs at his feet … and smoke rising from the logs. Was he too late?

Maximus jumped over the crowd to the boy, his feet stomping on the small flames.

"What's the meaning of this?!" the magistrate of the town asked.

"I've no clue, my horse just went crazy," the Captain of the Guard said. "Um … sorry to interrupt your execution."

"HEY!" the boy tied to the stake called. "Your crest! Aren't you from Corona?"

The Captain of the Guard turned towards the boy.

"I think you have a warrant for my arrest. Name's Flynn Rider. Any chance I could face justice in Corona instead of here?"

Maximus walked around Flynn. It was most definitely the boy Rapunzel set him on.

"What's he accused of?" the Captain of the Guard asked.

"Petty theft, witchcraft, and attacking a child with a knife," the magistrate said.

"The last one's not true," Flynn said. "If you check my satchel, you will find the Corona wanted poster for me. My nose is wrong, though."

The Captain of the Guard dismounted and went to check the boy's belongings with the magistrate. Maximus stood guard.

A moment later, the Captain of the Guard came back, and the magistrate released Flynn.

"Thank you. Wait - what?" Flynn exclaimed as manacles were clamped around his wrists.

"They're releasing you to my custody. You will be brought back to Corona for your trial."

"Seriously?" Flynn exclaimed. Maximus grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him over his back. The Captain mounted and they rode off.

Soon they rejoined Cassandra and Fidella, who were still eating.

"Hey dad … what's this?"

"Change of plans," the Captain said. "I'm taking Fidella and going on. You are taking Maximus, and this prisoner, and going back to the kingdom."

"But what about our adventure together?"

"We can't go with this thief. He needs to be taken back to the prisons of Corona. You can escort him, can't you dear? Maximus can do most of the work."

" _I_ can do most of the work," Cassandra protested, "but I thought you wanted me with you on this?"

"I did. But securing this thief is more important. Besides, these people … he might be a thief, but he was almost executed for being a witch. It's not safe for you out here. You will escort the prisoner home and you will stay there. I don't want you venturing where you might be executed for being yourself."

Cassandra grudgingly agreed, swapping horses with her father so that she and Flynn were on Maximus.

The Captain and Fidella rode off, leaving Cassandra grumbling with Flynn.


	13. Muggles vs Wizards

"Daddy troubles?" Flynn asked. The girl, her father called her Cassandra, and the horse had been silent since they left the Captain of the Guard. The fear Flynn initially felt at being taken back to prison had worn off on the long horse ride. He was starting to get bored, which meant it was time to get the girl to talk, "I never knew my dad-"

"Shut it, thief," she said, urging the horse, Maximus, to jump over a fallen log. The jostle almost knocked the wind out of Flynn as he lay prone on the horse's shoulders.

"Oh, not very ladylike, there," he commented as he recovered his breath.

"You don't know what it's like," she snapped, "growing up with the Captain of the Guard as your dad … I was always surrounded by adventures that I wasn't supposed to go on. 'Don't cross the river. Don't pick up that knife. Don't wear those trousers.'"

She sighed, "But Dad didn't mind that I was doing those things. He let me tag along on adventures. Then I went to school … and he went to a different school to watch over the princess."

"Wait, you mean Princess Rapunzel?" Flynn asked. Maybe he could turn this situation around.

"Yep. She started school two years after me."

"Then you're a witch?"

"Gee. I wonder what gave it away. Was it my owl? Or the way my dad openly said he didn't want me around muggles who want to kill witches?"

"You have to help me!" Flynn protested, vainly trying to turn and face her, "I'm only in these chains because I can do magic."

"Nice try. But my dad wouldn't fall for that. Magic isn't illegal in Corona."

"I know. But please! This is all a series of misunderstandings. Besides, You want your dad to respect you, don't you? You want people to hold you up as a model guard. I can help you."

"Sure. I'm sure I'll be well respected in the court if I free a notorious thief."

"But Princess Rapunzel's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Cassandra asked suspiciously.

"She's being held against her will."

"Pftt. That's just a legend," Cass replied, "to keep the muggles off her back."

"No. I mean, yes, I know the legend. But there's some truth to it. If I don't do something, she might be lost forever."

"Why haven't you taken this up with my father? Or the court?"

"They wouldn't believe me. You don't believe me. But I know a way to get proof. If you free me … let me take you to the proof. I'll let you have all the credit for saving Rapunzel. Your father will finally see how brave … and talented, and beautiful, erm, you are." Flynn caught himself as he put on too much smolder. He needed her to free him, not fall in love with him.

Cassandra hesitated and the horse slowed down, "What proof?"

Now it was Flynn's turn to hesitate. His plan had always been to get the proof first, start telling people second. But if she decided he was better off in jail, or worse, he might never get a chance to get the proof. Might as well take the chance.

"I know who kidnapped the princess the first time. The reason she had to go into hiding."

"And how would a petty thief know that? Who is this mysterious kidnapper?"

"Petty? Excuse me, _lady_ , but I am a legend." She gave him a blank stare. Flynn shook his head, "Okay. Moving on. I don't know."

"I knew it. Just a lying _petty_ thief."

"But I know how to find out. There are these teeth … they have memories … or something like that … I'm not actually the one who figured this part out. But the person who did is a good friend. He thinks that if I get Rapunzel's memories, I can make her remember who tried to kidnap her. And just think, if I lead you to it, you could solve the coldest case in Corona; a case even your father couldn't solve."

That got the girl's attention. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Alright, thief. We'll go after these teeth. But you're still my prisoner, and if you've lied to me, I will personally see to it that you are hanged."

"Trust me. I'm not lying," Flynn said. She helped him sit upright on the horse, and turned Maximus around.

"Now … where are the teeth?"

"Funny you should mention that. I was kind of looking for them myself. I think they're in India."

"India it is." She urged Maximus forward, and the trio set off.

* * *

Jack sat on the grass watching the Quidditch game Merida put together. He'd been tempted to sign up for one of the teams. It had come down to muggleborns vs purebloods, but that would have put him on the opposite team from all the Slytherins. He didn't like the way the Slytherins treated muggles and muggleborns, and since the new English law it had gotten worse. Nearly every night at least one of the Slytherins proposed going out to burn down a muggle village. Mother Nature always sealed them in, though.

He was still somewhat popular among the Slytherins for winning the Tournament last year, and especially popular among the girls, but he didn't want to remind them that he was a muggleborn. What if they forgot about the recent stuff, and went back to ignoring him? He didn't think he could take that. Not on top of the headaches, and weird flashback things. And even though he was certain Mother Nature would not encourage their abuse, he wasn't sure she would defend him, either.

So Jack stayed out of the conflict, content to sit on the sidelines, silently wishing the muggleborns would win. Hiccup and Merida were refereeing the match. Hiccup would make Toothless send down a plasma blast anytime someone cheated, while Merida kept track of the score and called out fouls.

"They won't accept you, you know," a shadow said. Jack tensed. He knew that feeling.

"Shut up … just … just go away," Jack mumbled. "I'll get the Guardians."

"But I came to warn you," the shadow said. "Your housemates plan to attack muggles … but there are muggles who would attack your school. And they are practically at the school's border."

The shadow dissipated. Jack waved his staff, summoning a breeze, and shot up into the air. Sure enough, Pitch hadn't been lying. There was an angry mob, carrying pitchforks and torches despite the broad daylight, approaching from the south. Jack dove down into the match, almost getting walloped by a bludger as he did.

The players all halted.

"ATTACKERS FROM THE SOUTH," Jack yelled. "Get everyone inside!"

Some of the kids laughed, thinking it was one of Jack's pranks. Hiccup and Merida flew to his side.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup whispered.

"Pitch just came to me," Jack said. "He said they were all muggles. I can't vouch for that part, but I could see the mob."

Toothless and Hiccup flew up and checked on the mob.

"He's right," Hiccup said when he returned, "but I don't think we should stop the game. It could undo all the good we've been doing to ease relationships. Jack, tell everyone this was a prank. Merida and I will see if we can resolve this peacefully. And Jack, tell the Guardian's Pitch has been visiting you."

Hiccup and Merida flew off. Jack looked around. All eyes were on him. They told him to pretend it was a prank. He could do that. Jack burst out laughing.

"Ha ... ha … wait until they get there," Jack said, forcing himself to laugh, "and find out it's only a few bed sheets I enchanted."

The others fell for it and soon the whole green was laughing. One of the benefits of being a prankster, people believe you when you tell them it was prank.

"Well, I've gotta go see their reaction. Have fun with the game," Jack flew off, making a light snow on his way out.

He flew around to where the mob was. Hiccup and Merida were there. Merida in the front, speaking with the muggles, Hiccup behind her on Toothless, ready to blast anyone who hurt Merida. They could handle this. That meant Jack had to find the Guardians. He flew around the school, eventually heading through a window and flying to all the Guardian's classrooms.

Of course, as it was Saturday, they were all empty.

Jack summoned the wind and flew up to where Ombric's office was. He pounded on the door, but no one came. Where were all the professors?

He headed to Gryffindor next. Again, no one came when he knocked, and there were no students milling about for him to ask about the professor. Finally, Jack turned to Ravenclaw. This would either be the easiest door to get through, or the hardest.

First he knocked. Like the other doors, nothing happened. Except the eagle knocker came to life.

"What can kill, yet cannot survive in the sun?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up. "I know this! Snow!"

The door opened and Jack flew into the Ravenclaw Common Room. It really did look like Rapunzel's tower. If Rapunzel ever painted over all the pink with blue. But it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Jack said, kicking a chair. A ghost flew up out of it, making Jack jump backwards.

"YOU ARE NOT A RAVENCLAW!" she screeched.

"Whoa … Gray … Gray Lady," Jack said, regaining his footing, "Er … sorry. I … I just need Professor Toothiana. I didn't know you could talk."

The ghost's eyes narrowed. She said no more, merely pointing to the door.

Jack took the hint and walked to the door. He paused for a minute, "If you see Tooth, please … let her know."

And with that, Jack was on his own again, scouring the castle for any sign of the absent Guardians.

* * *

"Step aside, witch," the leader of the mob, a man in a Weselton-style suit, demanded. Merida held her ground, confident that Hiccup and Toothless would keep the muggles from simply going around her.

Merida surveyed the mob. Aside from the leader and a few others in the front, the rest of the group seemed to be made up of peasants. Locals, probably. Whipped into a frenzy by the outsiders.

She'd have to do this carefully to avoid making it worse.

"Do you know who I am?" Merida asked. All of the peasants shook their heads, as Merida expected. She hadn't recognized any of them, and it wasn't like her face was on the money or anything.

"You're a witch!" the leader said. "Probably a student from that school."

"Aye. But I'm also a Princess. Princess of Scotland. Firstborn of Clan Dunbroch," Merida said. Many of the peasants suddenly looked very reluctant to be in the crowd.

"And you know who that is?" Merida pointed over her shoulder at Hiccup. "He's the son of a Viking chief. We were having a peace talk, but if you muggles would rather destroy my school and any chance for peace with Vikings, by all means, go ahead. But if you do destroy the school … just remember, there will be no one around to help you fight off Wizard-Viking invaders. You'll be at their mercy. And they have dragons."

Merida held her hand behind her back and tried to signal Toothless to growl. Either she made the sign right or Hiccup picked up on what she was going for, because Toothless let out a menacing roar. Several of the peasants turned and fled, dropping their tools. Even the Weselton men's knees were knocking.

"Y … you haven't seen the last of us," the Duke's men said as their courage waned. "This will be reported."

Finally, all the attackers retreated.

"Nice going. But did you have to threaten Viking invasion?" Hiccup said to Merida as they turned back to the school.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Merida replied. "Besides, you managed to play the part pretty well."

"Yeah. But if word gets back to your _muggle_ parents, they might think I'm holding you hostage or something."

"Oh, come on. It's not like that."

"I know that, and you know that, but what about your parents? Those muggles will complain about this. Jack was warned about them by Pitch. He's obviously spreading fear, and you just gave him more fodder against Vikings."

"Well, just keep your Vikings out of Scotland and we'll be fine. It's not like we're actually at war yet or anything. They're only concerned about Viking _invaders._ As long as you don't invade, or look like you're invading, you should be fine. Now let's get back. I wanna see if the muggleborns are winning."

Merida mounted her broom and raced Hiccup back to the school.

* * *

Rapunzel was sneaking down to Mother's room one November night. The past few weeks had passed in a relatively peaceful fashion. Jack, Merida and Hiccup shared the story of the mob with her, and the Guardians, when they could be found. But since they resolved it so well, Rapunzel didn't have to worry. Yet, at least.

Rapunzel wondered if she'd have to deal with problems like that in Corona, and if she could handle them as well as Merida.

Of course, when Rapunzel voiced such thoughts, Gothel was quick to point out that it would never be safe for her to go to Corona, and that even if it was, her parents were unlikely to welcome her. So Rapunzel dismissed thoughts of trying to make muggles accept magic, and instead, started a new painting on the inside of the room she shared with Mother.

The Guardians, as it turned out, were not merely missing. They'd been getting called away with sightings of Pitch. Every night, they flew around the world, trying to free wizards from muggle prisons, and stop wizards from burning down muggle villages, stop muggles from burning wizard villages. All on top of responding to any reports about Nightmares, fearlings, and shadow men, and collecting teeth, making dreams, toys and eggs.

They still returned for class, but they were starting to look frazzled. Toothiana's feathers were out of place. Bunny sometimes had his whiskers pop out when he was disguised as a normal man. The other students probably didn't notice, but Rapunzel and her friends did.

Defending the school from muggles was going to be up to the students.

Rapunzel wanted to help her friends. She carried her frying pan around with her all the time now. And since the secret of her hair was out, she kept it unbraided, ready to be used as a lasso if the need arose.

The only good news was that the other students had seemed to lose interest in the hair. The novelty had worn off. They still bugged her when they were injured, of course, but there were less fake injuries. Rapunzel felt so much better about it, that she decided to give sleeping in her dorm room another try.

And that was where things went wrong. She'd been lightly dozing, when a nightmare woke her up. She knew immediately that it was just a dream, so she planned on simply rolling over and going to sleep again, when she heard the voices.

At first, it was just mumbling, but then she could make out a few specific voices, " – do you think it's true?"

" – I had the same dream, it must be."

"Only one way to find out. Get the scissors."

"What if she wakes up?"

"We're only going to cut off the end-"

Rapunzel's heart trembled. She reached under her pillow for the invisibility cloak, and slipped off the bed opposite from where the other girls were.

No sooner was she at the door than the curtain to her bed was opened. The girls stood over it in shock.

"Hey … where'd she go?" one of them asked.

Rapunzel used their distraction to slip out the door and race to Mother's room. She wasn't really paying attention. She knew the way, and intended to go straight to her bed. But as she made her way through the dark, quiet corridor, she noticed the shadows. Long creepy shadows were a staple of Hogwarts, but these seemed to be going in all different directions.

Rapunzel slowed her walk, keeping a wary eye on the shadows. She remembered what Jack said. He was often visited by strange shadows before something bad happened.

Something moved in the corner of her eye. Her head flipped around, but there was nothing there. Rapunzel quickened her steps. More of the shadows seemed to move. A few even seemed to turn into clawed hands, reaching out, trying to grab her.

Rapunzel screamed and ran the rest of the way. As she flung open the door, Mother Gothel was standing there. Rapunzel dove into her arms. Mother held her close.

"I'm here, dear. I'm here," Gothel said, stroking her hair. "The shadows can't hurt you, as long as you stay safe in my arms."

It didn't occur to Rapunzel, until much later, to wonder just how Mother Gothel knew she'd been frightened by shadows.


	14. The Journey Home

As Christmas break approached, everyone was on edge. For the last two weeks, shadows had been jumping out at students. Though the Guardians were well aware of the problem, the shadow attacks always seemed to happen when they were away. Since the shadows hadn't actually hurt anyone, Jack supposed it was okay for them to spend their time saving people from witch trials instead of chasing shadows.

Because of the scary shadows, most of the students wanted to go home. But with the new law in England, that wasn't always an option. Several students had been warned by their parents to spend Christmas break at school, and many more were worried about what kind of response they'd get in England.

Even Jack wasn't positive. His town already feared him. What would they do about the new law? But John had written saying his mother and sister wanted to see him, so Jack packed his trunk and prepared to face his home.

Early on the morning the students were to leave, Jack and his friends gathered in their club room.

"Are you taking the Hogwarts Express down to London?" Merida asked as she polished her bow.

"Kinda have to," Jack said. "I'll take the carriage from the train station. It's longer, boring, and will require me to sit with a bunch of students who hate me, but at least the muggles won't try to shoot me down."

"Here," Rapunzel said, pulling out the invisibility cloak. Jack stepped back

"No, I couldn't ... you need it."

"I need it _here_ ," Rapunzel said, brushing back her hair, "but not in my tower ... there are no other people, it's quite ..."

"Lonely," Jack filled in.

"Secluded," Rapunzel corrected. She let out a sad sigh, "Please take it. Just in case. I won't need this in my tower. I'll be safe there."

"You should be safe everywhere," Jack grumbled as he took the cloak.

"What about you, Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"I'm gonna be flying home on Toothless. We'll start on the train, but I think we'll take off around the border of England. It'd be hard for someone to shoot Toothless down, but I don't want to risk it. Last time I managed to knock off part of his tail. I don't want him hurt again."

"And Rapunzel?" Merida questioned.

"Floo powder," Rapunzel said, "the way Mother always comes to school."

"What about you, Merida?" Jack asked.

"The lords' sons are bringing Angus. We'll ride home together. Technically, I think they're 'escorting' me. I don't need the protection, but it might help muggles if they see we're allies."

* * *

Merida finished her packing and went with the rest of the students down to Hogsmeade Station. She watched as the boys and Rapunzel boarded the train, and as Toothless jumped on top of it, before wandering down to the Inn to meet the lords' sons.

Sure enough, they were there with Angus. She ran to pet her horse.

"Thank you for bringing him," Merida said, as she settled into the saddle.

"Sure. No problem. Mighty glad to be out, actually," Dingwall said.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

Young MacGuffin filled her in. She could almost understand him, "See, wie gets attacks, an' raids, and al'a clans is preprin fer war?"

"Can you clear that up?" Merida asked Young Macintosh.

"The clans 'ave been preparin' for war," Macintosh said. "Our castles have all been attacked."

"By whom?" Merida said.

"Dragons. Peasants. And Witches," Dingwall said.

"Our dads want your dad to outlaw magic," Macintosh added, "but your mum hasn't backed down yet."

"We can't let that happen," Merida said. "It won't work. It'll only make things worse."

"Aye, we told 'em," MacGuffin said, forming his words a bit slower so the rest of them could understand, "but they nay listen."

"Well, I'll make them listen," Merida said firmly.

"Careful, lass," Dingwall warned, "meh dad's still a little steamed since you beat us at archery. I'd 'ave been the prince if you hadn't played. Not that I care, but he does. If enough peasants want to overthrow your dad, he might join in."

"Mine, too, though I lost the contest anyway, so my dad's not quite as upset," Macintosh said. "Still, I get the feeling that he would be looking for a way to overthrow your dad."

"But that's madness!" Merida said. "Even if you could overthrow my dad, your clans would be too small. We'd just break up into a bunch of smaller tribes, each one getting invaded by Vikings, or Northmen, or dragons … maybe even Weselton."

"It's not like we want to do it."

Merida pulled Angus to a halt, "Boys, make me a pact right now. Promise that whatever happens with our parents, you will remain loyal to preserving Scotland. All of Scotland. All our lands. Not just your individual clans."

"Are you asking us to betray our parents?" Dingwall asked.

"No. Maybe. Your fathers made a similar oath to my father when he became king. If they try to overthrow him, they will be breaking their oath. I don't care about being a princess. I don't care if my family stays in power. But I do care about our country. I want it to stay one piece. If you feel the same, swear to me your loyalty."

The boys hesitated. Finally Young MagGuffin held out his hand.

"I swear," he said.

Dingwall joined in next, "Aye. Might as well."

"I never like the path my dad chooses for me anyway," Macintosh added. The boys swore their loyalty, to follow Merida into battle and do whatever it took to keep the peace.

Confidant that her generation could save the kingdom from ruin, Merida rode on.

* * *

Hiccup took off when no one was looking. Up and over the sea he flew, Toothless's wings spread out as they soared, boy and dragon moving as one. This was the life. Complete and utter freedom. He could be up here forever. Just him and Toothless. Sailing where no one goes.

The wind blew through his hair. Hiccup and Toothless dove down into the sea, then up again. Toothless blew a ring of fire to dry them off. It singed Hiccup a little, but still, a rather pleasant feeling after the icy cold sea.

As he drew closer to Berk, he spotted Astrid in the air on Stormfly.

"Hiccup," she called.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup replied, sidling up to her, "what's going on?"

"You won't like it," Astrid warned. Hiccup looked over her shoulder at Berk. The island looked fine. A little snowy, perhaps, but that wasn't unusual this time of year.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, slowing Toothless so they had more time to talk.

"Your dad's going to explode," Astrid said. "He's been holding it in. I told him to wait for you because you could explain it."

"Explain what?"

"How a Scottish flag wound up on our shore."

"You … you mean washed up? Like from a shipwreck?"

"No. I mean like it was planted by conquerors."

"Could it have been the spy?

"I guess. But it for sure showed up after he left. He would have had to come back to plant it. And we've been patrolling the island day and night. No one has seen a ship. No one saw any stranger. Which either means we've got another traitor like Mildew, or we've got another enemy we can't detect."

"Take me to the place where you found the flag," Hiccup commanded.

Astrid nodded. She and Stormfly led him down to Unlandable Cove. No ship could get to Unlandable cove, hence its name. Which means the invaders had to have come on dragons, or on foot.

Astrid took him to the exact spot. There was a charred stick poking out of the beach. Hiccup and Astrid landed next to it.

"I told your dad to leave it so you could see. But he was too angry. He ripped it out of the ground and burned it. I put the stick back after so you could see how it looked."

Hiccup knelt down. There were a few black marks in the sand. Ashes from the burning stick, maybe? He ran his fingers over them. Or sand. Black sand. Bet he knew where that came from.

"I know who did this," Hiccup announced. "My old enemy, Pitch Black. He's been craving a war since I got him kicked out of Hogwarts. I need to talk to Dad."

Hiccup remounted Toothless and set off to find his dad. Over the past few years, he'd been so weak and useless. He was ashamed to admit he'd been worse than his friends at fighting Pitch. And when he had tried to bring it up, his dad was always too busy to listen. With the wars with dragons, Scots, Berserkers, or Outcasts, there'd never been a great time to tell his dad about the war Pitch Black was trying to start between muggles and magic. It was time to tell him now.

* * *

Jack squirmed in his seat. He wasn't used to sitting still so long, and quite frankly, the other kids in the carriage were not helping. They weren't exactly ignoring him. But the carriage was very crowded, what with more kids being afraid to use the Floo or fly. Most of them were terrified of what they might find at home. How would their parents treat them? Would they consider it harboring a fugitive? How would their towns react?

Well, Jack knew the answer to the last one, for him at least. The village already hated him. Jack kept his hand on the invisibility cloak in his bag, ready to pull it out the moment he got home. He hated taking it from Rapunzel, but since he seemed to be in the most danger at home, while she was in the most danger at school, it made sense to keep passing it between themselves.

Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"We can't be that close to anyone's home yet," Jack muttered. The other students looked up at him with fearful eyes. They were thinking the same thing.

Jack leaned closer to the door, careful to keep his head under the window. He could make out voices.

"This is a safety checkpoint," the man on the other side said. "We just need to make sure you're not carrying any illegal cargo."

"It's just kids," the driver said, "going home for the holidays."

"Like that means anything," another man at the checkpoint said.

"Everyone, give me your wands," Jack said. "They're checking for 'em."

"Shouldn't we fight back?" one of the Slytherins said. "It's just muggles."

"Then you really won't be allowed to go home," a Huffelpuff girl said, handing Jack her wand.

He took all the wands and pulled out the invisibility cloak, wrapping the wands in it. Some of the students gasped, having never seen the cloak before.

"If they try to detain us, I'll give them something to chase," Jack said, holding out his staff. "Please keep my wand and the cloak safe for me."

Jack shoved the bundle of sticks under one of the seats, a plainly visible location. When the muggles saw that it appeared to be empty, hopefully they wouldn't bother sticking their hands in to make sure.

Jack managed it just in time, for the door opened and several muggles on horses ordered the children to get out. As the kids obeyed, the sky darkened with storm clouds. A light snow started to fall. The muggles looked inside the carriage, deemed it to be empty, and moved on to the luggage rack on top. Fortunately, since it was only Christmas break, none of the students had brought any of their magic supplies, like books, cauldrons or other magic items.

The muggles did discover a few pieces of wizard candy and some exploding snap cards, but since they didn't have wands to activate the exploding part, they just assumed they were normal cards.

Still, as they rifled through each bag, the snow began to fall thicker and faster, with Jack's heartbeat.

"Gosh, it's cold," one of the guards said. "Guess you kids are okay."

The kids began to board the carriage once again. Jack waited until all the others were in before he headed to the door. The muggles stared at his staff. Jack quickly started to limp, leaning heavily on it. The muggles smiled and let him pass.

As soon as they'd started moving again, Jack picked up the cloak and everyone took back their wands.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" one of the younger students asked.

"I hope not," another said.

"Those weren't soldiers," Jack commented. "They weren't wearing uniforms. I bet they were just self-appointed crusaders."

The kids fell into an uneasy silence as the carriage continued. Jack tried to think of a way to help. He'd already made sure to leave that snowstorm going on top of the muggles. He hoped they caught nasty colds from being outside in it. But that would only work on those few. How could he help the kids next time? He had to think of something … something like a prank, that could be played on other muggles. Well, if anyone could think of a good prank, it would be him. He'd have it by the time he came back from break. He had to.

* * *

Rapunzel looked around her tower. Everything was just the way she'd left it. Normally, only Mother Gothel would use the Floo to get home, while Rapunzel would ride the train with her friends.

She wondered how they'd fared without her? Of course, Merida hadn't taken the train home this time either, and Hiccup planned to leave halfway through. But still … not sharing in the excitement of leaving the castle … it just felt empty.

Gothel didn't seem to notice her mood as she came out of the flames a moment later.

"Ah, it's good to be home," Gothel said. "Why don't I brush your hair?"

"Alright," Rapunzel said, setting up the chair. Gothel took her post and Rapunzel sang the special song.

"There. That's better," Gothel said, going to the mirror. "Now, time to let mummy out."

"You're leaving?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm just going down to check that none of the nearby towns have any new information about you. Now, let down your hair."

Rapunzel threw about ten feet of the hair out the window. Gothel grabbed onto it and Rapunzel lowered her to the ground. She watched as Mother walked out of the glen, to a world she would never be allowed to join.

A squeak reminded Rapunzel that Pascal was still in her bag. She gently took him out and brought him to her bedroom.

He crawled over to the window and looked out, pointing down with his tail.

"You know it's not safe for me out there," Rapunzel said. "Besides. I like it inside. Why don't we play hide and seek?"

Pascal's skin melded with the wood. Rapunzel closed her eyes and started counting. This … this was fun. She could do this for the rest of her life. Right?

* * *

"I'm tired of being passed around," Flynn complained to no one in particular. Cassandra and Maximus had gone into a town for supplies. She left Flynn chained to a tree, awaiting her return. At least he was close to the fire, so he wasn't freezing. Let's see. First off, he passed from his parents to an orphanage. Not a fun ride. Then to Hogwarts. Might have been okay if the other Slytherins didn't care about blood status so much. Then Pitch made him spy on Jack … back to being a poor orphan … briefly taken in by Trader Johann, then the Stabbington brothers, with intermediate bouts of freedom. Got trapped in a few muggle towns, and then Captain of the Guard, and now his daughter Cassandra.

When all this was over and he was really free … if that ever happened … he'd make it his mission to get an island. Somewhere far away from people. Just imagine … tanned and rested and alone. That was the life, wasn't it? Just imagine …

Flynn started to drift off with that dream when he heard a noise near him. He bolted upright.

"Who's there?" Flynn asked.

The leaves rustled again. When was Cassandra supposed to be back? Flynn struggled a little as the noise moved closer. He didn't need complete freedom, just enough so that he could fight off the attacker.

Flynn reached down and and grabbed a stick from the fire pit. This might get ugly. Out from the bushes jumped a tiny rabbit. Flynn dropped his stick back into the flames. He could have laughed. Getting scared over a little furry mammal. He was glad no one was nearby to witness it.

He closed his eyes to dream again when a hand shot out and grabbed him.

Flynn looked up into the one eye and patch of the Stabbington Brother.

"Keep it down, and we'll get ya outta here," his brother said.

"Oh, hey guys. If this is a rescue, you're a little late. I'd be dead if it weren't for Cassandra."

"Pipe down. We were tryin' ta save ya. But it's just the two of us. We ain't an army."

The non-speaking brother pulled out a knife and stuck it in the key hole.

"Soon as we getchya free, we'll ambush the girl. Keep her from followin' us."

"Actually, that's not a good idea," Flynn said as the lock clicked open. He didn't know why he felt like sticking up for Cassandra. After all, she had arrested him. But he didn't exactly want to see her dead. He lied to the brothers, "She might be useful in getting to India."

"How?" the brothers demanded.

"Oh. Er, she's a witch, like me. But unlike me, she's actually got some clout with the authorities. We might use her to get past any police or boarder patrols. Leave me with her. Trail us. And if we run into anything, let her handle it. We can always ditch her latter."

The brothers smiled.


	15. Holding Off Trouble

Merida was silent during Christmas dinner. Her parents were so tense. She'd never seen them like this. Normally her dad was boisterous and impulsive, not quiet and reflective. It was unnerving.

Her mum wasn't helping either. While the queen normally ate in silence, off in her own world planning the future and other things, tonight she seemed more angry. Like she couldn't think of the words to say to express her disapproval, rather than simply being lost in thought.

The triplets hadn't seemed to notice how uncomfortable the rest of the family was. They chattered on about something, though Merida couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying. Apparently, during the time she'd been away her brothers had created their own language. Maybe it was common among twins and triplets. She should ask Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

After she finished eating, Merida decided to try and break the silence.

"So … Mum … I've been talking with my friend, and he's promised to be an ally."

"Is this the Viking?" Queen Elinor asked suspiciously.

"Aye."

"We'll not need help from _their_ kind," Fergus spat.

"Did … did something else happen while I was at school?" Merida asked.

"No, dear. Except the law, of course, but you knew that."

"What do you mean? I thought you rejected it."

"The new English law? We haven't banned magic, as you advised, but England is our closest neighbor. To keep the peace with them, we'll not be allying with any other magic dominant groups. Especially not Vikings."

"But … but … that's wrong. Hiccup is good. He could help. He has dragons!"

"Ha! dragons, she says," Fergus said, giving a sarcastic chuckle. "And have you seen what they do, lass? Not a week goes by that we don't get word of a farm or village attacked by a dragon. I don't know if yer friend's behind it, but we nay had these problems a year ago."

"It's not Hiccup. But he could help. Maybe we could bring him here … have him train the dragons. Then we'd have them, too."

"I don't think having those monsters running around is a good idea," Queen Elinor said.

"Aye. You'll nay make us the savages. Bad enough we can't ban magic."

"Hiccup's not a savage!" Merida exclaimed, standing up, "and I can't help it that I'm magic! It's the coolest thing ever, and you … everyone, really ... are making it out to be some horrible curse. Yes. There are bad magic users. But there are bad people everywhere. Sure, magic can be destructive. But it can also be useful! It's a part of me, of them," Merida pointed to her brothers. "You can't take this away!"

Merida turned and stormed up to her room and slammed the door, then hesitated. The last time she was this mad at her parents was during the betrothal fiasco. She'd later discovered she was in the wrong about that. Was it possible she was wrong this time, too?

Merida ran her hand over the notches in her bed made in anger years ago. Was she just being selfish? Magic was dangerous. She'd almost lost her mum thanks to magic. But that didn't mean it should be banned … should it?

* * *

"But, Da-ad!" Hiccup said.

"I don't care," Stoick replied. "You are not going back to that school!"

If Hiccup thought his past dealings with Pitch Black would impress his dad, he was severely wrong. After telling his dad the whole story, Stoick promptly forbade him from leaving the island of Berk, period.

"Pitch Black can move in the shadows. I'm just as safe from him here as I am in school," Hiccup tried.

"No, because he keeps going to the school. Has he ever bothered you here?"

"Well … not on Berk … but in the Archipelago. Last year when I was imprisoned by the Outcasts, he said he told them about me. This whole thing is his fault. I have to set things right. You have to let me go back to school, to work with Merida. Pitch is trying to set our tribes against each other."

"Even if that's true, they're falling for it, too."

"Exactly why I need to go back. Dad. I'm a peacemaker. Look what I did for the war between us and the dragons."

"You lost a leg and almost died."

"But I made it better for everyone else. Fewer of my generation will lose their limbs fighting dragons because of what I did … what the Defenders of Berk did."

"He's got a point, Stoick," Gobber added, "and we got the jump on the others. There might be more dragon riders in the future, but we've had time to master our air fleet. It's better than being conquered."

Stoick rubbed his head, "I don't know. No one would want to conquer us if we didn't have the dragons."

"Because we would still be trapped in a 300 year war!" Hiccup said. "Look, it's nice that you care about me all this much. But I was doing really well at surviving without Toothless, now that I've got him, I'm practically unstoppable. Let me go back to school, and whatever you do, don't escalate the war with Scotland."

"So you're asking me to send my only son back to dark shadow men, Scottish warriors, muggles who hate magic, and other Vikings out to get him?"

"With an awesome dragon that will protect me no matter what." Hiccup added, "And with several good teachers who are bound to protect the students."

Stoick still looked reluctant.

Hiccup sighed, "Look. I know it's dangerous. But it's dangerous here, too. If I don't go back, try to talk things through, we could have those wars come to our shores. You said yourself our people aren't ready for another war. Just look at the way I mastered dragon training when I finally got in, maybe I can help here."

Stoick finally nodded, "You can go back to the school. But I want monthly updates. Letters. Floo powder. Any communication at all. If you miss a date, I will send a war ship to check on you, and if we don't like what we see ..."

"Got it. I won't be late," Hiccup promised. He left their hut and headed down to the Dragon Academy. At least he'd stopped the war, for now.

Astrid was there training the others. Or trying to. Only Fishlegs was paying any attention. One of the twins was distracting Snotlout, while the other set up a prank behind him. Jack would have loved it.

Hiccup ignored the twins and went straight to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"My dad's gonna hold off on war as long as I'm alright. That, however, is not always up to me. I don't want to miss the date and get Berk in a war. So I'm going to task you with something important. If my dad seems to be forgetting his promise, I want you to sabotage our ships. Don't let him go to war."

"Hiccup … are you asking us to commit treason?" Astrid asked.

"Technically, we committed it when we first rode dragons. But that's going to be an extreme. My dad will listen to me. I think. And in the meantime, keep an eye out for suspicious shadows, and scary dreams. If you can think of anything to fight shadows or dreams … let me know. Because that's the war I think we need to be preparing for."

The twins and Snotlout had caught the last part of Hiccup's speech. They looked excited at the prospect of destroying stuff. Astrid and Fishlegs, on the other hand, seemed reluctant.

Finally Astrid said, "Following your lead about the dragons was the right thing to do. I'll follow you again."

"Yeah … I just hope we don't get in too much trouble," Fishlegs squeaked.

"Me, too," Hiccup said. Astrid turned back to her lesson and the twins went back to their prank. Hiccup couldn't help but steal a glance at Astrid. Had she meant anything by that? Was it a confession of love? Or was that just wishful thinking on his part? Why did girls have to be so confusing. He wished she would just give him a clear sign.

Hiccup shook his head. He had bigger things to worry about than affairs of the heart. He would put his feelings aside – for now.

* * *

Once more, late at night, Jack took up residence in the tree just outside his home. For all the success and popularity he'd achieved by saving the Hogwarts crowd, he'd lost it all within his home.

When he had come down the path the first day of break, Emma had run out to greet him, only for John to pull her away sharply.

"Get inside, both of you," John said quietly. Jack quickened his step and made it inside.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"The village people don't know you're home," John explained. "I'd like it to stay like that. We told 'em that, because of the new law, you'd be staying at Hogwarts."

"Why?" Jack asked, unsure of whether to be relieved, insulted, or angry. "You said in your letter Mom was expecting me."

"She is. She wouldn't listen to reason and ask you to stay at school as I advised. The village, they don't like it, Jack. They think you made a deal with the devil … or your mother did ... to be cursed with a child like you."

"Hey!"

"I know. I know, you aren't a curse. You're just an elf. But the villagers wouldn't believe me if I told them. Even if they did, it would be bad for your mother. Should the people find out about your true parentage, she would be ostracized. No. Far better that they think you are the sinner, then the rest of us can live in peace."

Jack made up his mind. He was angry. Furious, in fact, that his step-father would choose the townspeople over him like that. How could he, who abandoned the family when they needed him most, be lecturing Jack on protecting people?

But Jack took a few breaths, calming himself. It wouldn't do anything for his reputation, or the safety of his family, if he made the inside of their house colder than the snow-covered December countryside.

"So … so what? I'm just going to have to hide in here? Locked up like Rapunzel? Waiting to return to school?"

"What about Princess Rapunzel?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Jack, I just don't want you to get in trouble, or to bring trouble on the rest of us," John said. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and quickly retracted it. Jack might be able to keep the rest of the room from freezing, but his own body was frigid, reflecting his true emotional state. John's hand had turned blue from the small gestured.

"You can't treat me like this," Jack said, careful that the frost didn't get away from him. "I'm not a child anymore. I'll be seventeen in a few days."

"If you want to play at being grown up, then fine. But do it somewhere else. Stay in Scotland next time. As long as you are living under my roof, you will be treated as I wish," John said.

"It's not your roof," Jack grumbled as he stormed over to his mat. "Hasn't been since you left."

Jack closed his eyes, not waiting to see his reaction. Eventually, the rest of the family went to sleep. As soon as he could hear their soft, rhythmic breathing, he crawled out of bed and went outside and climbed the tree.

He had been up there a lot since the night he came home. It wasn't the most comfortable spot in the world, but Jack vastly preferred being uncomfortable and free to a soft bed in a prison, even if the prison was his own house.

As he leaned his head against the trunk, he started to drift off. He was in a court. In front of him were two people in regal outfits and a baby in a golden bassinet.

"Nightlight," the queenly woman asked, her voice soft and delicate, "watch over our son. Be his shield. I have a horrible feeling that we will not always be together."

Jack couldn't stop his dream-self from replying, "It has been an honor to serve you."

Jack then went to the bassinet, and there, looking up at him from golden blankets was the baby Man in the Moon.

* * *

"Can't you take these off?" Flynn complained, holding up his manacles. He'd lost track of how long they'd been travelling. Cassandra didn't think it was fair to Maximus to make him carry two passengers, so she ordered Flynn to walk in the mornings while she rode, then they would switch after lunch. But no matter how he was traveling, she wouldn't give him the key.

"You are a thief," Cass reminded him.

"Yes, yes. I know what I've done. But come on! I _want_ to go to India. Trying to run after telling you where I'm going? Please, lady, I am not that stupid."

"Could have fooled me," Cassandra said. Flynn's face fell. There had to be some way to get her to let him go.

"So ... you're a witch," Flynn said, trying to get her talking.

"We've been over this. I don't do conversation replay."

"That's fine. Wanna hear my backstory?"

"Pft. Let me guess. You ran out of money, saw something you wanted and took it."

"HA! No! I am _The_ Flynn Rider. I -" He was about to tell her about his life at Hogwarts, when suddenly a better idea came to him. "I'm a hero. I know I've been caught for thieving and all, but really, I only stole from those who stole first."

The story line came from one of the tales in the book about Flynnigan Rider that he used to read at the orphanage, before his Hogwarts acceptance letter came. When Pitch Black set Flynn up with a new identity, he took the name from his favorite book. Only one of the stories featured Flynnigan Rider as a thief. For the most part it was against his moral code. But if he wanted to take on Flynnigan's life, it was a good story to start bridging the gap.

And who knows? Maybe he could make Cassandra love the Flynn Rider from the stories as much as he did. And then maybe she'd take off the cuffs.

* * *

Pitch basked in the moonlight gazing up at the Man in Moon. It almost seemed to be frowning at him. Pitch couldn't help but chuckle.

"I knew your Guardians were not capable of stopping me," he taunted. "At last, my darkness is more powerful than their wonder and hope."

The moon shone brighter, but with the amount of power Pitch had, it didn't deter him. Soon he heard the buzzing of wings. He turned in time to see the Tooth Fairy. She pulled back a punch, but he disappeared into the shadows before she could land it. He laughed as he heard her crash into a tree that he'd been standing next to.

Moving across the globe, he saw all his plans coming to pass. Tensions were high, and when tension rose, so did fear. There were still a few places rather sheltered from his problems, though.

Corona for one, although even they were starting to feel uneasy. Arendelle and the Southern Isles were also both spared from the wave of fear, though Pitch wondered how long that would last. He'd been frightening the crown princess of Arendelle since she was eight. Now that her parents had died … well, this was a waiting game. It would cave into fear sooner or later. In the meantime, there were plenty of other places to feed off of.

England was a masterpiece of fear. Pitch doubted he'd have to intervene again. Sure, it was fun to mess with Jack, and he did still worry that the boy might be part of the prophecy, but the fear levels in England were snowballing so fast Pitch didn't need to help them along.

Scotland on the other hand, their fear was more of a simmer. The people were afraid, but until Pitch could affect their leaders, there wouldn't be total chaos. Fortunately, he knew how to arrange a little chaos. All he had to do is move the pieces into the right place … and soon it would be checkmate for the big four.


	16. A Visit and Attack

Despite never setting foot outside her tower, Rapunzel learned upon returning to Hogwarts that she'd had the best vacation of all her friends. Mother was right. Her tower _was_ safe. No one but Mother asked her to sing. No one found her and tried to kidnap her, or cut her hair. Sure, it was a little lonely with only Pascal, but she had paint, she could cook, or do puzzles, or darts … a whole host of things, really.

The four of them met in the club room as soon as they got back. Hiccup and Merida both had bags under their eyes. Even Jack seemed more reserved than usual.

"You don't look well rested at all," Rapunzel said.

"I don't know how you do it," Jack said, stretching out in front of the fireplace.

"Do what?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Stay cooped up in that tower all day long," Jack replied. "My village is out to get me. My parents made me stay in the house the whole time pretending I didn't exist."

"Oh," Rapunzel said. She knew what that felt like. At least her tower was safe and comfortable, though. She'd seen Jack's hut. The tiny hovel was barely a room. With four people living there, she imagined it could feel quite crowded.

"All that snow," Jack grumbled, "and I couldn't go out and play in it."

"You really spent your entire break indoors?" Hiccup asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well … not exactly," Jack said. "I was ordered to stay indoors. But you know me. I couldn't help but sneak away. I did it under the invisibility cloak, of course, which you can hold onto again."

Jack handed the thin material to Rapunzel.

"But one night I got caught coming back in. My step-dad was furious. He accused me of putting _'his'_ family in danger. Practically threatened to hand me over to the witch hunters."

"You're okay, though?" Merida asked with alarm.

"Oh, sure. I'm fine. I don't think he was serious, anyway. It was just his temper. And I'm not exactly docile, either."

"So … how'd you leave things when you came back here?" Hiccup asked.

"He told me that I have to grow up and start being responsible – _like abandoning my family_ – if I want to come back home over the summer. He also told me to leave my wand and staff at school and pretend to be normal."

"Normal is relative," Hiccup said dryly. "So how was your vacation, Merida?"

"Your tribe hasn't been sending dragons to attack Scotland, has it?"

"No. We haven't trained any dragons to attack aside from the ones we ride, but that's really only me and my friends, and my dad. No one else on Berk has a personal dragon yet. Oh, and Gustov, though we told him to get rid of it. Astrid said she saw him sneaking into the woods to feed FangHook."

"Wait, I thought his name was Hookfang," Merida questioned.

"That's Snotlout's dragon. Fanghook is Gustav's. The kid has no imagination. But he's a member of the tribe, and we never meant for the six of us to be the only dragon riders anyway. With these wars on the horizon … well, we might need the help. Even if it is from a kid who's at Durmstrang."

"So what's happening on the warfront?" Merida asked.

"No good. I've managed to calm my dad down but he's at the breaking point. If he feels threatened, he's sending out a warship."

"I'll write the lords' sons and warn them to be on the lookout. If we see any threats heading your way, we'll try to neutralize them before they happen."

"Thanks. So what's this about dragons in Scotland?"

"We've been attacked," Merida said. "Multiple times. Some of the villagers had to fast on the feast days because our crops are being destroyed."

"But dragons don't eat crops, do they? They eat fish. Or sometimes chicken."

"They aren't eating it. They're burning it."

"Get me a list of every dragon attack you've had. And a map. Maybe we can find where they're coming from. Maybe there's a new dragon nest near your shores."

Realizing that the conversation was not particularly relevant to her, Rapunzel excused herself to take the cloak to her room. Her mother was there, unpacking for her.

"Why dearest, why aren't you with your friends?" Gothel asked.

Rapunzel hid the cloak under her pillow, "No reason. They're just … just busy. They didn't have a good break."

"You did, though, right?" Gothel asked. "Safe in our tower."

"Of course, Mother."

"Then you see I was right," Gothel prompted. "Mother knows best. You come back to your tower. You stay safe. You stay with me. You never have to worry about dragon attacks, or muggle attacks, or Viking attacks. You tell your friend to put the _Fidelius_ charm on us, and we stay safe, we stay together, forever."

Rapunzel didn't say anything. She just sat down in her chair and looked out the window … watching her freedom fly away.

* * *

As soon as classes were back in session, Merida found herself with very little time to think of anything else. All the professors were busy cramming as many lessons as possible in, and stressing the importance of learning as much as the students possibly could. That way, they would have an advantage if the school ever closed and learning magic became forbidden.

To top it off, a lot of students seemed to be missing. Some had been pulled out of the school by frightened parents. Some had chosen to stay home to protect younger magic siblings from the witch hunters. And some disappeared without a trace, leaving everyone in school on edge. Had they just gone into hiding … or did a more sinister fate find them?

Merida had no time to worry about the others, though, for every waking minute that was not spent on homework was now spent on communications, often with Hiccup. After class, they would meet up in the club room, and discuss any letters from the Riders of Berk or the lords' sons, then pass along any information from the other side to their own. Merida had enlisted the lords' sons to research dragon attacks, and Hiccup drew a map based on her information.

"These attacks are too random," he commented one late winter day after they got news of a new attack in the southeastern corner of the land.

"I don't see how dragon attacks can be non-random," Merida said.

"Well, they used to attack Berk a lot because it was close to the dragon nest. When I killed the Red Death, they scattered. I thought maybe they'd made a new nest closer to Scotland, to the point where you were the new hunting grounds."

"But it's too random for that to be the case?"

"I think so. If the dragons had settled in the Archipelago, I don't think they'd be going that far west. Of course, I could be wrong. We only found the dragon nest the first time because Toothless took us there. Only a dragon can find the island."

"A dragon! That's brilliant!"

"Wait, what?"

"You'll train me and the lord's sons how to ride a dragon. Next one that attacks, we'll catch it, tame it, and have it take us to where it came from!"

"Uh … I've nothing against teaching you how to fly, but it's not going to be easy. As much as I feel bad that I hurt Toothless, if he hadn't been injured, I never could have gotten close enough to train him. Catching a wild dragon, especially one that's on the rampage, is going to be harder. And since there's no pattern to which dragon attacks where, you've got equal odds of getting an easy-to-train dragon like a Gronckle or a hard-to-train dragon like a Whispering, or even Screaming, Death."

"If you can do it, I can do it," Merida said. "Besides, it'll be good for the clans. We won't fear dragon attacks by Vikings if we can fly on dragons, too. Mum and Dad did shoot down the idea but I think they're wrong. Teach me, Hiccup. And the boys. We can spread it to the rest of the clans when the time is right."

"Not a bad idea. Since Alvin has dragons, I guess it would be good for my allies to know how to train them, too. Okay. Try to get the lords' sons to come here on a Hogsmeade weekend. I'll train the four of you as Scotland's first Dragon Guard."

Satisfied that she'd found a way to protect her people, Merida set about writing the summons, dreaming of the day she would fly a dragon … maybe something as awesome as a Night Fury.

* * *

The night after his first lesson teaching Merida to fly, Hiccup collapsed into bed exhausted. It was almost his birthday, but he didn't care too much. Astrid had surprised him with a visit. She brought a cake for him, but when she saw Merida on Toothless, she threw it in the ground. (Not a great loss, considering it probably tasted like her Yaknog.)

Hiccup had apologized, and Merida had explained why they were doing it, which calmed Astrid down a bit, but she still acted angrily towards Hiccup during her visit. He just didn't understand her. She ignored him when he thought they were dating, then got jealous when he spent time with other girls. Even the thing with Merida was confusing, as he thought she'd gotten over it last year.

After Hiccup pointed out that Merida's ex-fiancés were also there Astrid really cooled off, and even offered to help with the lesson.

As for the flying … Merida knew how to ride a horse and broom, but that did not translate into being the best dragon rider. She easily took command of Toothless and steered him to her will, but she never listened to where he wanted to go.

Flying on a dragon was about cooperation, and communication. You had to listen to what the dragon wanted to do. After all, it was their wings, and their tails.

The lords' sons were a mixed bag. MacGuffin was timid and shy, just like Fishlegs, so being on a fast dragon like Toothless or Stormfly spooked him a bit. He didn't do nearly enough to control the dragon, which resulted in the dragon going too fast for his level of skill.

Wee Dingwall seemed to do okay, but he had such an unblinking expression on his face Hiccup couldn't tell if he was good at flying, if the dragon just felt sorry for him, or if it was dumb luck.

As for Young Macintosh, he had the same problem as Merida, only worse. Not only did he not listen to his dragon, he hardly listened to Hiccup. He wanted to be the best dragon rider, so he pushed the dragon, trying to make it do better tricks than the other riders had managed. Hiccup could have told him that you shouldn't try wing walking before you master sitting.

As Hiccup was about to blow out his candle, one of his roommates came in.

"There's a girl at the door," he said, climbing into his own bed.

Hiccup jumped out of bed and went to the door. Astrid was standing in the hall.

"Do you want to come in?" Hiccup asked.

"No, that's okay. I wanted to see if you knew where I could get more chicken for Stormfly. I need to restock in case we encounter any problems flying home."

"The house-elves in the kitchen can help you. I'll show you." Hiccup led her down to the magical door. He tickled the pear and the door swung open.

The house-elves happily gave them a huge bag of chicken. Hiccup and Astrid sat down on a bench in the hall.

"So … are you leaving soon?" Hiccup asked.

"Bet you'd like that," Astrid grumbled.

"What? Of course not!" Hiccup said. "I wish you went to this school. I want to spend more time with you, not less. Merida is a good friend, but I don't have any more interest in her than you have in Fishlegs. But, while we're on the subject … what is going on with us? I'm so confused."

"So am I," Astrid confessed. "It's not you. I just-"

Astrid was interrupted as an explosion shook the castle.

"What was that?" she asked jumping up. It only took a minute for the other students to get out of bed and wander into the hallway. Hiccup and Astrid were already on their way to the front of the building.

* * *

Jack almost fell out of bed when the explosion hit. He quickly righted the potted plant that connected him to his sister. It was still healthy, thank goodness. Despite the pause, he was still the first one out of the dorm room.

Mother Nature was in the hall.

"Is it your dad" Jack asked cautiously.

"No. At least, not directly," she said. "He may have influenced them … but he is not with them now."

"Them?" Jack asked. She pointed to the window. Jack didn't know what he expected to see, considering the window showed the lake, but through the murky water he could make out some big shape. A ship maybe?

He ran to the door, but several coils of plants sealed it.

"No one is to leave," Mother Nature called. "Go back to your beds."

Another blast rocked the castle. Some dust rained down from the ceiling.

"Hide under your beds," Mother Nature amended.

"Uh, maybe this isn't the best place for us," Jack commented. "If the blasts are coming from that ship, and it's right next to us, maybe we should hide on the other side of the castle."

Several of the students nodded in agreement. Mother Nature consented.

"Alright. But stay together."

One by one the students shuffled out into the hallway, flinching every time an explosion hit or a brick came loose.

Mother Nature directed the children toward the center of the school. As they passed a hallway, Jack chanced to see Merida and the Easter Bunny running that way. He peeled off from his group to follow them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, flying to keep up with them.

"Viking invaders," Merida said. "I saw them from my window. Those stupid horned helmets aren't easy to miss."

"Any dragons?" Jack asked as they turned down another hallway.

"No idea," Bunny said. "I can smell dragons, but since yer friend has one in the forest. I can't tell if I'm just smelling that one, or if the attackers have dragons."

The Bloody Baron floated by just before they reached the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't go that way, if I were you," he cautioned. "It's been hit the hardest by the fire."

"Fire?" Jack asked. He and Merida entered the Great Hall followed by Bunny. The Hall did indeed look awful. Tables were on fire, chandeliers had fallen down. All the windows were broken and even parts of the wall had caved in. Another blast hit the building.

Jack and Merida ducked as debris fell down from the rafters. Bunny hit the biggest of it with an exploding egg, so the teenagers just got covered in dust instead of being hit by a falling beam.

To the side, Jack spotted Hiccup and Astrid. They had taken cover behind an overturned table that was now missing one of its legs.

Jack motioned for his group to join them as another blast created a crack along the opposite wall.

"Toothless and Stormfly are out there," Hiccup grumbled. "If we can just get to them..."

Jack closed his eyes, readying for another explosion, but nothing came. Jack looked up. All the dust had settled. The world went quiet outside. And then a voice.

"I KNOW she's in there!" the voice rang out. Jack didn't recognize it, but Hiccup and Astrid both faltered.

"You know these Vikings?" Merida whispered.

"Sound like Dagur," Hiccup whispered back.

"Oh no," Astrid said. "This must be about the Skrill."

"What Skrill?" Hiccup asked.

"And _what's_ a Skrill?" Jack asked.

"A dragon," Astrid said. "We were patrolling Berk, like you said to, when we saw the Bersekers attacking Mulch and Bucket. They'd found a frozen Skrill in a block of ice and were trying to take it home. We … we sort of accidentally freed it."

"You think that's what Dagur's after?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. We lost it," Astrid said, "but maybe he followed me here thinking I have it."

"Dagur? Isn't he the one who hurt my mother?" Merida asked, summoning her bow.

"Yes," Hiccup said.

"I wouldn't mind a rematch," Merida said as her weapon flew in from the tower. "Think he's comin' for me?"

"I think he's here for someone else," Jack said. "He ambushed Rapunzel and me in Diagon Alley over the summer. She got away … but he threatened that if I didn't hand her over, he'd attack the school. I thought it was just talk and pretty much forgot about it."

"So he wants Rapunzel," Merida said. "Well, we're not letting that happen."

"COME OUT! SO WE CAN … TALK!" Dagur called.

"SEND THE BOY!" Another, deeper, voice said. Again, both Hiccup and Astrid flinched.

"That would be the guy who kidnapped me last year," Hiccup explained, seeing the blank faces on his friends, "and I'm guessing I'm the boy."

"You can't go out," Bunny said. "Too dangerous."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hiccup said. "But he wants me alive, I'm sure of that. Rapunzel, too. This attack is meant to drive us out. Not kill us."

"If we only had our dragons," Astrid said.

"Two dragons won't do us much good if he brought the entire Berserker Armada and the whole Outcast tribe," Hiccup said, "but maybe we could escape and get help."

"I can make a tunnel to get you out of the castle," Bunny offered.

"Where are the other Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Out," Bunny said. "Believe it or not, this ain't the only attack going on. And we've still got our jobs to do. Besides teaching, it's getting close to Easter. I have eggs to paint. Tooth has teeth to collect. And then stuff like this happens. We're here to fight Pitch … but there's only so many of us. And we're not suppose to interfere with stuff like this anyway."

"You mean the destruction of schools?" Jack said.

"Right, right. Human messes," Bunny said. "Not that we don't have sympathy for you lot and all, but we were chosen to fight darkness and fear. Shadows. Things the mortals can't run from. We fill each day with hope, wonder and dreams."

"So … you can't help us at all," Jack said, his temper rising. What good were hope, wonder and dreams if you were dead?

"I can help a little," Bunny said. "I can make the tunnel for you to escape through, and to evacuate the castle if the need arises. And I can help in the battle. It's just … my weapons aren't meant to be used on humans. They're meant for shadows."

"Let me get this straight. You're leaving the defense of Hogwarts to four teenagers?" Jack asked.

"I wish I could help more. But this … this isn't what I'm here for." He tapped his foot on the ground. A tunnel opened up, "I'll take you to your dragon, though."

"Astrid … go with Bunny," Hiccup commanded. "Get to Stormfly and ride for Berk. Get our Dragon Riders to come defend Hogwarts. Merida … take Toothless. Get the lords' sons. Just make sure they know to only go after Berserkers and Outcasts. Jack? Go warn Rapunzel. Maybe she should go back to her tower. I'll go out and see if I can negotiate with Alvin."

Hiccup squared his shoulders and prepared to face Alvin and Dagur.


	17. Under Siege

Rapunzel shuddered as another blast made the building shake. She was wrapped up in her hair in a small room where all the students had gathered. Though the building kept rattling, there was very little danger for the students by way of falling debris. As soon as they'd entered, Mother Nature made thick vines grow up around the room. Even if bricks or beams came loose, they fell into the canopy of plants. As an added bonus, the flowers perfumed the room so they didn't smell the smoke. The only thing that bothered Rapunzel was that her friends were not present.

"I do hope they're alright," Rapunzel said. Gothel sat next to her and put her arm around the girl.

"Of course they are, my dear," Gothel said gently. "As soon as they saw the school was under attack, they probably ran away. They've always been so much faster than you. I doubt it even crossed their minds to take you along."

Rapunzel hardly knew what to think of that. Was it true? Had they forgotten about her?

Her fears were eased as Jack flew in the door.

Everyone looked up at him, "It's Vikings. They've come for your hair."

"They can't have it!" Gothel blurted out, before quickly shutting her mouth.

"Maybe we should give it to them," a Slytherin girl suggested. "I mean … if they'll stop the attack."

"Not a good idea," Derek said. Then, as if realizing he'd accidentally agreed with Jack, he added, "Rapunzel can heal anyone who gets hurt. If she's on our side, we have no casualties … on their side, they have nothing to lose."

"HEY!" Jack shouted, sending out and an icy blast. "Rapunzel is a person. Not a healing potion. Got that? A person. She doesn't have to heal anybody if she doesn't want to, and no one is handing her over."

"Come," Gothel said. "We'll take floo powder and go back to the tower."

Several of the students started to object.

"If you go, they'll keep it up."

"We need you."

"It's your fault they're here."

"You see," Gothel whispered to Rapunzel. "This is what you get for disobeying me."

Rapunzel felt like crying. Everyone was right. She was the cause of the problem. She wanted to run back and hide in her tower. But the students had a point. She could help heal them … and it was her fault the Vikings were attacking.

"I … I don't know what to do," Rapunzel whispered. She didn't mean for anyone to hear but Jack landed next to her, gently taking her hands.

"It's not your fault. The world is … it's scary. Sure. These attackers are after you. But if it wasn't you, it would be someone else. Don't worry about fault."

"I … I want to stay," Rapunzel decided. "It's not fair if others get hurt because they're looking for me."

"NOOOO!" Gothel screeched. "You won't be strong enough. They'll take you away, and everyone will be worse off than if you left!"

"I hate to say it, but Gothel is right," Jack agreed, "sort of. If you want to stay, fine. But we can't let them get you."

"We'll defend her," Derek promised. Rapunzel was a bit shocked. She'd heard a lot about him from Jack but had hardly spoken two words to the Slytherin boy.

"Okay," Jack said after a beat. "Rapunzel … you sit tight here. Everyone, remember your defensive spells."

"Where are you going?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm gonna check on Hiccup."

And with that, Jack was gone, leaving Rapunzel once again trapped, feeling useless … no, worse than useless. She was the cause of this problem. It was all her fault. Just like Mother said. She should have stayed in her tower. As another blast rocked the place, a single tear slid down her cheek. Not only might she get kidnapped … but now all of Hogwarts was in danger because of her. It was all her fault.

* * *

Merida had never been in a rabbit hole before. When thinking of bunny holes, Merida imagined cramped, dirty, smelly tunnels filled with rabbit pellets and half gnawed carrots. The Easter Bunny's newly opened tunnel was nothing like she imagined. The place was so fresh and dark. It smelled like new life. The soil felt so soft beneath her feet, she almost wished she were barefoot.

But there was no time to play. Bunny hopped at a brisk pace. Astrid and Merida had to run to keep up with him. The tunnel let out just beside the dragons. Astrid was quick to take action. She threw Stormfly a chicken leg and climbed on.

"Here," Merida said, hastily writing a scroll. "Give this to your chief."

"Remember," Astrid said, tucking the notice into her waistband. "Toothless will be near invisible in the dark so don't worry about being seen."

"Got it," Merida said, climbing onto the black dragon. She wouldn't have to worry about manipulating his tail. Hiccup had switched it with the self-controlled one for the lesson earlier that day. She and Toothless zoomed into the night.

The lords' sons had left Hogwarts a few hours ago but, flying a dragon, Merida caught up with them in less than a half hour. She landed Toothless right in front of the boys, making their horses rear up.

"Are ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack, lass?" Macintosh said, clutching his chest.

"No time. Hogwarts is under attack," Merida announced. "Rally your forces and join us in defense."

"Against wizards?" Dingwall asked.

"Sort of. Vikings. But bad Vikings. Viking invaders. Hiccup and his tribe are still on our side. Meet me in the woods with whomever you can gather."

Merida didn't wait to hear their response before she was off, back towards Hogwarts, hoping Hiccup wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

Hiccup bravely stood between an army of Vikings and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his head, this part went fairly easily. He would talk to Alvin and Dagur, convince them to go back to the Archipelago, and they all go back to doing their own thing.

In reality, things were not going so well. The attacks on the school had stopped. Dagur and Alvin held their forces as Hiccup walked over to them.

"Where's the girl, puny Hiccup?"

"Hello, Dagur," Hiccup replied dryly. "She's not here. She got scared off ages ago when a dragon attacked the school. Went home and never came back."

"'iccup, 'iccup, 'iccup," Alvin said. "Yeh know I've got me sources. I've got eyes on the inside an' they say the girl's still 'ere. But … if you was to maybe hand me over yer dragon, I could convince my forces to leave."

"I'm not giving you Toothless. Or Rapunzel," Hiccup said firmly.

"Guess we'll have to do this th' hard way," Alvin mumbled.

"YES!" cackled Dagur. "I LOVE the hard way! No one touches him but ME!"

He pulled out a knife and advanced on Hiccup. Hiccup glanced back at the castle doors. There was no way he could make it ahead of Dagur but he had to try. Hiccup turned and ran. As Dagur almost caught him, Dagur let out a yowl of pain. Hiccup didn't stop to see what happened. He made it to the doors and sealed them. Bunny was back on the inside of the castle. He helped Hiccup put a magical seal around the doors and windows, and the explosions resumed.

"What now?" Hiccup asked.

"There are Night Mares in the woods," Bunny said.

"Pitch?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah. They're drawn to fear. The school's giving off quite the scent. I can deal with them. But it means you kids will be on your own."

Bunny tapped his foot and another tunnel opened up. He jumped down it and the tunnel resealed itself. Tunnels. That was it. He needed … Jack.

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had taken up the leadership of the students, advising them on defensive spells that might be useful. Meanwhile, a small group, consisting of Jack, Derek, Rapunzel and Mother Gothel, was making their way deeper into the castle.

Personally, Jack did not like that two of the group were his enemies. But he really couldn't argue with Gothel's right to stay with Rapunzel, considering she'd raised the girl. And Derek had objected to the idea of giving Rapunzel to the Vikings. Not that Jack trusted him any more for it. But trying to argue that he wouldn't be good at defending Rapunzel would have taken too long, so reluctantly, the group set off.

Jack didn't really know where they were going. Too high in the castle and they'd be more likely to be hit by whatever projectile the Vikings were using. Too low, and they'd risk being crushed by falling debris and captured by the invaders once they broke the barriers guarding the castle.

"Do you even have a plan?" Derek demanded.

Jack didn't want to tell him that, no, he didn't.

Across the hall, Jack spotted the Charms classroom. There weren't any windows in it, but there was a floo for easy escape. It might be safe.

As Jack opened the door, Hiccup ran across the hall, stopping when he saw them.

"I take it you couldn't talk them out of it?" Jack asked.

"No. But help is on the way. We just have to sit tight until it comes. In the meantime, let's defend the school. I noticed Savage and Mildew were missing from the Viking camp."

"You sure you just couldn't see them? There are a lot of Vikings out there."

"It's possible," Hiccup admitted, "but I know Alvin and I know Dagur. They may be crazy, bloodthirsty barbarians – do not tell Merida I used that word – but they are both clever. And if I were in their shoes, I would be using the onslaught as a distraction while some of my people snuck in. They did it to us on Berk when they planted the Whispering Deaths."

"Okay. So what do we do about it?" Rapunzel said.

"You need to hide. They're after you … although they wouldn't mind getting me, either. But Jack, Jack, you know the secret passageways in the school better than anyone. Go seal off each tunnel that leads to the outside."

"On it!" Jack said, leaving Rapunzel in the safe room.

Jack flew from passageway to passageway, sealing each opening with a two-foot thick layer of ice. He was about to fly back to the safe room where Rapunzel was waiting when he passed the hallway to the dungeon.

It had suffered a lot of damage. The hall was barely passable. Jack didn't care too much for the dungeon itself but his sister's flower was down there. Jack twirled his staff, creating a wind for him to fly on. He flew over the rubble to the dorm room. The flower had fallen over, the pot broken, but it still lived. He gathered up the shattered remains of the pot and pushed the flower under the bed, where it would be safer. Hopefully, it would survive the night there.

As Jack was about to rejoin the other students, a powerful blast hit the castle, knocking him off his feet. He looked up to see water rushing in. the window looking into the lake was broken. The whole dungeon might be flooded. Jack went to the window to ice it over before the lake came all the way into the school, and then he saw the boat.

How a Viking longship got on the lake, he had no clue. But he did know what he could do about it. Jack pushed the ice he'd made in the window away, forming a little box. He'd done this trick years ago, to escape when Pitch locked him in. Now he knew what he was doing, though. He resealed the window, this time, with him being on the outside. He took a deep breath and willed the ice surrounding him to melt. It didn't take long until he could break it. Then, he swam up to the ship, making ice crackle up around the hull, freezing the boat in place. As the water froze, it constricted, tightening around the ship until Jack heard a satisfying crunch. The leaks would be slow. They might not be noticed for hours. That would give Jack plenty of time to get back to the school without detection.

* * *

Derek stared at the girl with the long hair. She was quietly sobbing in the corner of the room. Her mother had a protective arm around the girl, and was whispering something into her ear, but it didn't seem to be doing the blonde girl any good. The door opened and Mother Nature came in. She started making vines grow around the ceilings to hold things in place.

"It … it's not your fault," Derek said, somehow bothered by the tears.

"But it is," Rapunzel sobbed. "They're here for me."

"You ought to leave," Gothel remarked. "Come home. They won't find you there. Especially if the boy does as we've asked."

"What?" Derek asked, thinking for a minute they meant him. They hadn't asked him for anything, had they?

"Just … just a favor from my friend Jack," Rapunzel said.

"Oh." Derek looked down. Of course she'd be referring to the muggleborn elf. This whole thing was really his fault, Derek was sure.

Jack Frost. He should never have been in Slytherin. It was a disgrace to the whole house. The whole school, really. Being attacked by Vikings … it was probably some divine form of punishment for letting him in.

Or … maybe not so divine.

Derek knew exactly how Viking longships had gotten there. Pitch had taught him how to cast the spell that would open the most exterior defense on the school. But they were supposed to come haul the elf away. To remove his evil presence from the school. They weren't supposed to bother anyone else. They weren't supposed to attack the school.

Derek suddenly noticed a shadow moving towards the door. Mother Nature across the room gave a slight nod. She'd seen it too.

"Why don't you go patrol the hall," she suggested. Derek got up and left the room. Almost immediately, Professor Black materialized in front of him.

"Are you doubting me, child?" he asked.

"No … No," stammered Derek. "Maybe. You said the princess would be fine."

Professor Black gave a sad sigh, "I thought she would be, my child. I employed the Vikings to take the boy only. But he must have betrayed her."

"What? But … but they're friends."

"Ice Elves don't have friends. You should know that. They have only pawns that they pretend are friends. Certainly the boy wants her to think that they are friends. But that friendship is only as deep as it is convenient for him. The Vikings did what I asked. They went after the boy. But when he saw he was captured, he put his silver tongue to use, selling out his friend for his own freedom."

That must be it, Derek thought. It would be just like an elf to betray his own friends. And of course the savage Vikings would resort to a violent attack. They might have even planned it with that other Viking, anyway. Yes. It was the Viking boy and the Ice Elf's fault. Not his. Not his.

Still, he wouldn't feel right if anything did happen to the pureblood Princess Rapunzel. Even though it was not his fault at all. He had to stay by her. To protect her.

Pitch left, and Emily Jane appeared before him.

"So," she said softly, "you've been speaking with the boogeyman."

"That … that's just a rumor," Derek said. "He … he's your dad, right?"

"Yes. My father. Which is why I shall not tell the Guardians he has been here. Nor that you've been helping him."

"I … I haven't."

"Do not lie to me, boy!" she said, fire in her eyes. "I can see all, when I choose to. I have seen you out of bed after hours. I have seen you consorting with him. And each time, I looked the other way."

Calming down, she brushed her long black hair out of her face. Derek didn't know what to make out of the outburst.

"I will not be turning you in," she repeated, "nor will I be punishing you for anything. But I would suggest that you take a moment and look at all your actions have done. It is fine to blame the others in your head. But remember. Whether you are right or wrong about their motivations, they could never have done what you blame them for if you had not acted first."

She threw back her hair and calmly strode back into the safe room. After a minute, Derek followed her.

* * *

Stoick awoke in the night hearing shouts. Normally, shouts meant that the dragons were attacking. But that couldn't be. The war was over. There shouldn't be any dragon attacks.

Quickly donning his clothes, he made his way outside, pushing past the gathered crowd.

Astrid stood in the center of the town, leaning on Stormfly who was sleeping. Astrid gazed up at Stoick.

"Hiccup is in trouble," she said wearily.

"I knew we couldn't leave him with those Scots," Stoick grumbled, clenching his fist.

"It's not them!" Astrid protested. "Hiccup was right. Dagur and Alvin have been setting us up. They're attacking the school right now, demanding Hiccup's friend!"

Stoick paused and looked across the vast ocean. His boy needed help. But clearly this is what Dagur wanted. A war between the tribes.

"If we go to Scotland, the people will think we're attacking," Stoick said. "Hiccup asked me not to interfere with them."

"He … he needs help," Astrid said. She pulled a scroll from her wasteband. "They all do."

The paper was a request for help from the Princess Merida. Permission to enter. Still, he'd seen the way her father acted at Diagon Alley. He knew it wouldn't be honored.

All the people looked to Stoick. He was the leader. The decision maker. He had to do what was right by them. And yet … he couldn't give up his son. He'd lost his wife in a war. He wasn't about to lose the rest of his family. Even if it meant losing Berk.

Finally, he shouted, "Ready the ships! We sail for Scotland!"

The Dragon Riders of Berk ushered their mounts onto the boat, giving them rest so they'd be ready to fight when they reached Scotland.

Stoick took the helm, hoping that he was wrong about Alvin's plan. Hoping that they weren't sailing into a trap. Hoping that his help came in time.


	18. Help Arrives?

Hiccup held his wand at the ready, bracing himself by the entrance of the castle. He'd gathered the other teachers and kids, besides the group with Rapunzel and Jack, to stand ready to fight if the doors came down, but so far the school was holding up.

The force of the explosions had broken most of the windows, but the magic barrier was still intact, and the walls were still standing. The barrage had stopped for the night. Jack confessed to sinking their boat. Hopefully, all their weapons went with it.

Part of Hiccup wanted to lead the other kids out, to fight while their enemy was relatively defenseless. But he knew that would be suicide. These students weren't Vikings.

The school would have to hold on until reinforcements came. He had to hope.

 _Please,_ he thought, _please come, Astrid. We need you_.

He looked over the other kids. Fear showed in their eyes. They weren't fighters. Their houses didn't get attacked frequently like the Archipelago. He wasn't even sure if they could defend the school. But they had to try.

He asked a Ravenclaw to levitate him to the ceiling. From the top of the window, he could see out over the grounds. Sure enough, the longship had sunk. Only a few Vikings were still looking at the school. The rest were trying to pull up their ship, probably made more difficult by the large number of metal weapons on it.

As he watched, a giant tentacle came out of the lake. Hiccup smiled as he came back down. The Giant Squid placed there for the Triwizard Tournament was still in the lake.

"They won't attack again tonight," Hiccup told the others. He didn't let the others know he was guessing. "Let's go into the interior hall and bed down for the night."

One of the professors conjured blankets and pillows for everyone. Hiccup left Professor Joyce in the entrance hall, just in case, and went to check up on all the other areas of the school.

* * *

Toothless growled softly at the Vikings as they threw cables into the lake.

"I know," Merida said. "I hate them, too. But we have to wait. Hiccup wants us to wait."

Merida hated waiting. She hated watching these two vile tribes attack her school in her kingdom. They shouldn't be here. They would spoil everything she'd worked so hard for.

As she watched them, she wondered if either tribe had been responsible for the attacks when she was little. Hiccup assured her that it was not his tribe who'd invaded. He said it might be the Outcasts or Berserkers. They certainly seemed savage enough for it. She wanted to just hop on Toothless, ride into battle, and slay them all.

From the tense way Toothless paced, she guessed he did, too. But she was smart enough to know that one girl, even with the most powerful dragon known to man, was no match for two armies.

Some dark shape darted past Merida making her jump. Toothless turned his attention to it, growling.

"No," Merida said, patting his head. "Let it go. Whatever it was. You can't let the Vikings know we're here."

Toothless seemed to understand her. He didn't look happy about it, but he settled down next to her, facing out.

"The clans should be here soon," Merida said, more to herself than to the dragon. "Maybe by morning. Every hour we'll go check the clearing for them. In the meantime, we have to keep watching. If they break the barrier into the school, we can't wait for reinforcements."

At some point, Merida must have dozed off. She woke with Toothless nudging her, blowing hot smoke rings at her face. Coughing out the smoke, she sat up.

Many of the Viking attackers had also fallen asleep by the looks of it. Those who weren't sleeping were still dragging the lake.

Now would be a good time to check the clearing. She climbed on Toothless' back and rode into the forest. Several times she spotted the dark shadowy creatures darting in between trees. She knew they were Night Mares, but right now, those were the least of her problems. Without letting Toothless fire at them, she made it to the clearing.

The lords' sons rode up soon after.

"Well?" Merida asked, noticing that aside from her horse, Angus, it was just the three boys.

The boys glanced at each other with guilty expressions.

"You couldn't get anyone to come?" Merida guessed, her hopes falling.

"Oh, no. They're coming," Macintosh said.

"Except," MacGuffin said, "well … they are nay comin' to help."

"What?" Merida questioned.

"We must not have explained it right," Dingwall added. "They're comin'. They're comin' to drive the Vikings from our shores."

"We tried sayin' some Vikin's are good, lass," Macintosh added, "only, they didn't listen. My dad got it in his head that yer friend led 'em here to kidnap you."

"That's beyond ridiculous. They haven't shown the slightest interest in me. I don't even think they know I'm here. They're after Rapunzel."

"Aye. We know. But our folks won't listen," Dingwall said. "They'll attack any Viking."

"Great. We just have to hope the Riders of Berk make it clear they are on our side."

"What do you want us to do, Princess?" MacGuffin asked.

Merida thought. Finally she came up with a plan, "Go to the coast. The Riders of Berk should be coming in on dragons. Give them an escort to the school and protect them from our tribes."

The boys saluted her and rode off. Merida turned her attention back to the school. This was getting out of hand.

Hopefully, it would come to a happy ending.

* * *

Jack clutched his head. He'd been up all night, flying from one secret passage to another, checking on and thickening the ice, and generally being a runner.

At first, he thought the headache was just tiredness. But he was starting to think it was the other thing. Whatever it was. He was sure if he went to sleep he'd get one of those flashbacks. But it was too dangerous. He couldn't have one now. Not with Viking invaders right outside.

Unfortunately, his body wasn't listening to logic. As he tried heading to the saferoom to check up on Rapunzel, he drifted into a light doze.

 _He was outside. There were children. They were surrounded by darkness and fear. Shadowmen and fearlings, Jack somehow knew. A tall boy held up a light, but it just made the shadows get longer. The children trembled together._

 _Instinctively, Jack knew what he had to do. He landed in front of the children, placing himself between the kids and the shadow, and he held up his staff. Only it wasn't his staff. It was a different stick. One with a crystal on top. The crystal glowed brighter and all the shadows disappeared._

 _The children turned to thank Jack and-_

He came out of the dream as a pile of bricks fell on top of him.

"JAAACK!" someone shrieked. At first he thought it was his sister. But no, she's not here. He looked up. A huge Night Mare stood over him.

Its ferocious mouth only inches from his face; its hooves had pinned his shirt. He reached around, grasping for his staff, knowing it was too late.

* * *

Rapunzel watch Jack struggle against the horse. She'd seen him fall from above, dropping his staff which rolled five feet away. He could never reach it in time.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel said. "We must flee. If those things are in here … it's only a matter of time before all the defenses break. You must leave."

"Madame Gothel is right," Derek said. "Go, we'll cover you."

They started to push Rapunzel to the fireplace, but Rapunzel stood firm. This whole thing was her fault. She had to take responsibility. She had to help. The horse reared up; it was about to come down on Jack.

"You leave my friend alone!" Rapunzel shouted. She pulled her hair and whipped it up like a lasso, singing, "Flower, gleam and glow."

The hair started to glow as she twirled it, finally striking the horse. The black sand dissolved as the glowing strands hit it.

Mother was wrong. Rapunzel could help. Her hair unleashed, Rapunzel made her way through the school. She might not be able to help against the Vikings, but at least she could eradicate the Night Mares.

* * *

The three boys rode to the coast, then gave their horses a break. The animals weren't used to traveling all night.

Macintosh leaned up against a tree as they waited.

"Think we should 'ave spread down the coast?" MacGuffin said.

"What?" Macintosh asked.

He slowed down his speech, "Should we be splitting up?"

"Nah," Dingwall said lazily. "They know where the school is. They'll make a bee line for it. Probably."

So the boys waited. They each took turns drifting off into sleep until Dingwall shouted.

"I see them!" The boys became alert. On the horizon, dark shapes loomed. They drew closer and closer. Definitely dragons. The boys waved to them and the four dragons landed.

The girl who'd been in the competition last year, Astrid, spoke.

"Is the school okay?"

"Aye, we think," Macintosh said. "But the clans are coming to drive away the Viking invaders."

The other Vikings looked to the girl.

"Head to the school," Astrid commanded. "I'll warn our chief what to expect."

The boys mounted their horses and rode after the dragons. This was going to be interesting at least.

* * *

Pitch watched as the chaos unfolded. The school was falling. Already, his Night Mares had broken the magical barrier. The Easter Bunny and the Flower child were holding them off, but that hardly mattered now. The onslaught was too great. The Viking invaders had salvaged their ship just as dawn was breaking.

While battles at night were usually scarier, there were so many students and so much damage to the castle that the light of the sun could not drive the fear away. The Outcasts and Berserkers reloaded their catapults and prepared to fire.

This explosion would shatter the last of the castle's defenses. Before the young chief could sound the order, several flaming dragon strikes flew out.

Pitch looked up to see the Dragon Riders hovering above the field. The two-headed dragon let out a line of smoke, then sparked it, creating a wall of fire.

From the woods, Princess Merida rode out on the rare dragon. She rode to the school and the dragon jumped into a window.

A moment later, the dragon burst from the doors, this time, carrying the Viking boy instead of the girl.

"'Bout time you showed up," Hiccup said to his allies. Merida raced outside, leading the Hogwarts students. As the dragons caused confusion by blowing up the enemies' salvaged catapults, the students cast curses at the the Vikings.

Merida herself nocked her arrows and shot many of the them down. The three muggle boys rode in on horses waving their swords like crazy, beating back the Vikings.

Pitch chuckled at the attempt. It was not enough. Even with the dragons. It wouldn't take long for the Vikings to regroup. The children hardly knew any dark spells in the first place and the wizard-Vikings knew all the counter curses.

Pitch was content to simply watch, when something extraordinary happened. The Vikings turned and started running. Pitch looked out over the field. From the east, dozens of other Vikings came running, axes, swords and spears held high. All gave the terrifying Viking war cry.

"Abandon attack!" the young Viking chief called. He and his followers quickly backed off, retreating into the woods, where they apparated away.

For a few minutes, it seemed like everything would be peaceful. Then, from the west side came the Scottish Clans, all weapons pointed at Hiccup's tribe. Exactly what Pitch had planned.

* * *

As Maximus walked down a snowy lane, his ears perked up. He wasn't sure what he heard, only that it did not sound natural. As he turned toward the noise, searching for the source of the odd feeling, Flynn Rider jumped in front of his view,

"Hey, Cass, I think your horse needs a rest," Flynn said. Maximus snorted at him, and tried to continue on his quest. Flynn jumped back, but wouldn't move out of the way.

"Maximus is a highly trained military horse. He's fit to be the leader of the Royal Guard," Cassandra said, stroking his mane. "He's got twice as much stamina as you."

"You wanna bet?" Flynn said, "Me, and the horse, race, right now!"

"Now I'd pay to see that," Cassandra said.

"Really?" Flynn asked. Maximus detected a little hope creeping into his voice.

"Well … I'm not going to give you money. But I'll take the cuffs off. If you win."

"Now that's my kind of prize!" Flynn exclaimed, "How about, we race to the next town?"

Cassandra dismounted and started the count down. "On your mark, get set -"

"Wait," Flynn called. "You ought to take the cuffs off of me first. It's not a fair race if I'm handicapped and he isn't."

Maximus sniffed and dove into a prickle bush. They didn't hurt his thick hide, but the vines tangled up in his tail and mane, making him and Flynn evenly set.

Cassandra began the countdown again.

When she hit "go" Maximus dashed off, Flynn close behind. The boy was quick, and he made several sharp turns. If Maximus really was in pursuit of Flynn, he knew it would be difficult to keep up. But he had no doubts that he could do it. Not even when Flynn passed him and jumped through the branches of a tree. Maximus held his four legs close as he followed Flynn through.

He gave himself a small smile of satisfaction. The other horses in the Guard wouldn't have done that. As they neared the village, Max was in the lead. He glanced over his shoulder at Cassandra. She gave a sad smile.

Maximus realized she wanted Flynn to win. His stories of heroes had charmed her, even though she didn't let on to Flynn. She wanted to believe that Flynn was the hero he said he was. Maximus didn't buy the story for a second, but the chase reassured him of his skill. He slowed down, and Flynn crossed into the village first.

He would let Cassandra believe all the things Flynn told her. He would let them be happy. But if the criminal Flynn Rider ever came out again, Maximus would make it his personal mission to hunt Flynn Rider down and see him brought to justice.

By the time Cassandra bought a bushel of apples for them to eat after the race, Maximus had completely forgotten about the strange sound he heard earlier.


	19. Uneasy Peace

Merida stood between her parents and Hiccup's tribe of Vikings on the Hogwarts green.

"Stand aside, lass," King Fergus commanded, "so I can take care of the invaders."

"No," Merida replied calmly, holding in her temper. "They are not invaders. I invited them here. They came to rescue me and their heir."

The king and lords did not look amused when Merida gestured to Hiccup.

"My boy said Vikings were attacking the school," Lord Macintosh said.

"Well … aye, but not these Vikings. The Vikings who attacked the school are the ones who just ran away," Merida explained.

The men looked unconvinced. A glance backwards showed the Vikings were also suspicious. They held off, probably for Hiccup's sake, but she wondered if they'd thought the summons was a trap as well.

"And can they prove it?" Fergus demanded.

"Actually yes," the Viking with one hand and one leg that Hiccup called Gobber said. He pulled a paper from his waistband and handed it to her. It was the letter she'd written. Smiling, she handed her father the note.

"I wrote that," she declared. "It's in my hand."

Her father crumpled the paper, "Merida … you don't have the authority."

Young MacGuffin said something unintelligible to his father. Everyone stared at Lord MacGuffin, waiting for a translation.

The lord nodded, "My boy points out what's done is done. He suggests that in light of the … er … misunderstanding … the Vikings be allowed to leave, presuming they never set foot on _our_ shores again."

Young MacGuffin gave Merida a shy shrug, indicating that the last half of what his father said was added by the older man.

Gobber grumbled, "So this is the thanks for coming to defend _your_ crummy school."

"Gobber," Stoick warned. To the clans he said, "We would be happy to leave and ne'er return. Come, Hiccup."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said.

"You 'eard 'em. No Vikings," Gobber said.

"But … I … this is my school," Hiccup stammered.

"Yeah," Merida added. "Hiccup is my friend. We've been together since our first year. You can't kick him out now."

"I'll not have that Viking anywhere near my daughter," Fergus said.

"And I'll not have my son anywhere near that savage," Stoick said. Both men drew their weapons.

"HALT!" Rapunzel commanded, racing out to join Hiccup and Merida in the middle of the crowd. Everyone stopped to stare at her, probably trying to figure out where she fit in the growing conflict between the Vikings and Scots.

Rapunzel brushed back her hair once all eyes were on her, "I … I am Princess Rapunzel, of Corona."

Merida nodded encouragingly, hoping to give Rapunzel the same kind of confidence her mother had given her when helping her speak to the lords during the bear fiasco.

"Those Vikings that attacked our school? They were not here for Hiccup. Nor were they here for Merida. They came here for me. They came for me because last year I let the world know what my hair could do. Last year, Hiccup, the Viking, asked me to heal the Queen of Scotland, who was injured, and I used my magic hair to heal her. Now, because I chose to help, I have been set upon by those who would use me for my hair. I have brought these enemies here."

"Rapunzel, it's not your fau-" Hiccup started, but the girl held up her hand.

"I did nothing intentionally, but it is my fault. So if you are concerned with future Viking attacks, kicking Hiccup out will do nothing but lose you one of the best strategists I have ever known. Kicking me out … that will stop them."

"You can't kick her out, she's the Princess of Corona," Merida said. "You'd avoid a war with Vikings, only to gain one with the Sun kingdom."

King Fergus looked puzzled. She could tell he really wanted to banish Hiccup and the Vikings. But he couldn't now that Rapunzel had pretty much offered herself in his place. Merida inched her way towards Rapunzel.

"Psst," Merida said softly. "Claim a reward."

"What?" Rapunzel whispered back.

"You saved me mum's life," Merida reminded her. "Demand a reward."

Rapunzel nodded, getting it. Merida moved away.

"Your Majesty," Rapunzel said, giving a curtsy. "Please … if you do not intend to banish me, I ask for a reward. I saved your queen when she was injured. I put myself at great risk by revealing what my hair can do. All I ask in return is that my two friends, Hiccup and Princess Merida, be allowed to remain with me … to protect me from those who witnessed me saving your queen and wish to take advantage."

The king looked to his lords. They did not look like they wanted to agree with it.

Merida decided to add something, "Besides, Dad. If Hiccup remains in Scotland, these Vikings at least will never attack."

King Fergus stood up straight, looking more regal and king-like than Merida had ever seen. "I … I will grant this request. With the understanding that the debt is repaid, and Scotland owes nothing to the Coronian Princess again. And with the agreement that this is a one time leniency. If there is any more trouble, I will not give a second chance."

The three teenagers looked at each other and nodded.

"I can agree to that," Hiccup said. His father scowled. Hiccup turned to him, "I'm not going to make any trouble. I'll stay in school, study, and be home before you know it."

Stoick nodded. He and the king glared at each other. Finally, he signaled for his Vikings to go.

"Men!" King Fergus called to the clans. "Give them an escort home."

The Vikings did not look happy about being shepherded back to the Archipelago, but a pleading look from Hiccup got them to start the retreat.

"Boys," Merida called, eyeing the lords' sons, "go with them. And remember our agreement."

The king looked at her quizzically, but let it pass. Eventually, the non-Hogwarts adults drifted off, and the professors started casting spells to repair the school. Merida found that cots had been set up in one of the least damaged hallways. She laid down and was instantly asleep, pleased with how diplomatically she'd solved the mix-up.

Maybe she'd be a good queen after all.

* * *

Gothel paced around her room as Pitch materialized beside her.

"I thought you said you had a plan!" Gothel demanded, pointing an angry finger at Pitch.

"Relax my dear, relax. I do have a plan, and it's going perfectly!"

"PERFECTLY?!" Gothel screeched, "Rapunzel is more independent than ever! Soon she'll be saying she doesn't need my permission to do things …"

"I admit, the girl is stronger than I gave her credit for. And she knows how to defeat my army."

"Well? What are we going to do about it?" Gothel demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing yet. I have already set the pieces in motion for the final act. Once it's been carried out, she will never leave her tower, she will never _want_ to leave her tower. Her friends will never want her to leave the tower. The Frost boy will seal her in. Then I will dispose of the boy, and her secret will be lost to history. Remembered only as a legend. A fairy tale."

"What is this masterful plan?" Gothel asked frowning.

Pitch smirked, "I don't think I should tell you. The girl believes you, you see. Despite her recent courageous outbursts, the world I've created has done its part in showing itself to be a dark, cruel place. Just as you always told her it was."

"So you're going to leave me in the dark?"

Pitch laughed, "Darkness is lovely, isn't it? Much as I would love to clue you in, I don't want the children to trace my plan back to you. Rapunzel will never follow you if she discovers our partnership. No. For this plan to work, we must cover our tracks. Make it look like something else. And I know just the people to pin it on."

"Could you at least tell me _when_?"

"Soon. By the end of the year, at least," Pitch promised. "I still have a few pieces to move around. The timing must be perfect. The four children are too strong together. Rapunzel will never believe she is helpless if her friends are _always_ there for her. We must show her that she is alone, defenseless, and utterly helpless. Trust me. She will come running to you."

Pitch grinned and disappeared before anyone else could see him. Gothel brushed back her hair. Just a month or two, then. A few more months to try to persuade the girl to give up on her foolish dreams of freedom, and come back to the tower.

Gothel could wait two months … She looked at her liver spots and sagging skin. Hopefully.

* * *

Pitch watched the parents pace around the room.

"What are we going to do, Fergus?" Queen Elinor muttered, starting a new tapestry. The king had just arrived home and told his wife what had transpired at the magic castle.

"This magic business … it's getting out of hand."

"We can't ban it," Elinor said, "not with all our children possessing it. Just this morning, I was cutting the boys' hair and by the time I got done with Hamish and Harris, Hubert's hair had grown back to where it was before. I kept trying, but after an hour I realized it was no use. I scolded them, of course, but they can't help it."

"I know!" the king said, sitting heavily on the bed, "but something must be done. Those … those wizards … they don't think our rules apply anyway. The little Coronian stood up to me. Begged for the life of that Viking. And the Vikings! All of them are magic! And they've dragons."

Pitch had heard enough complaints. The parents were in the right mood. It was time to offer them a way out.

He went to the next hallway and quickly put a serving girl under the _imperius_ curse. She went to the door of the king's chamber and knocked.

"Excuse me, sire," she said, curtsying. "There's a man to see you."

"I'm not holding court now," King Fergus said. "Tell him to go."

"No … he … he's not here to ask for your help. He's here to offer his services," the girl said. "He says he can cure the wizard problem."

The king ran out and down to his throne, followed by the queen at a much more dainty pace. Pitch beat them all to the throne, lounging in it as the king and his wife appeared at the door.

"Hello, sire," Pitch said sweetly, but with an edge of menace in his voice.

"Th … that's my seat," the king stammered. Pitch slowly got out of it.

"Of course, so sorry. Don't see how I could have missed that," Pitch gloated. "Nevertheless. I am here to help."

"Help with what?" Queen Elinor asked.

"Your children, of course," Pitch said, "and all the other wizards and witches in Scotland."

"What can you do?" King Fergus scoffed.

"My dear sire, what if I told you I have found a way to remove a person's magic?"

"You … you can?" the king asked in bewilderment.

"Yes," Pitch said, slowly walking around the room. "It takes a bit of time, though. And I'm afraid the subject of magic removal does not find the process, well, pleasant. But the end result is the same. You can remove the defect in your children. You can have them back. They can be normal."

The parents hesitated.

"I understand that what I am offering is not for everyone. Some people may be 'happy' to have a witch or wizard in their family. But seeing as you are the king and all, I thought you might want your family to be an example. An example to parents everywhere. An example of what a parent can do if they have a child who has dangerous powers."

The king and queen glanced at each other.

Finally the queen spoke, "And what would you ask in return for performing such a feat?"

"Nothing from you," Pitch assured her. "Only the right to travel your lands, curing the wizards. My only desire is to protect the world from their black magic."

Pitch ended it with a little bow.

"Well … I will be in the nearest town, should you accept my proposal."

He exited while the king and queen stood in shock. A moment later he was a shadow on the wall, following them around again.

"Do you think we should?" King Fergus asked.

"I don't know," Queen Elinor said. "He gave me a bad feeling."

"Me, too. But all magic does that," the king replied, shivering. "Suppose 'e must have been a wizard."

"Maybe. Though I can't see why a wizard would want to de-power his own kind. Anyway, the thing that concerns me most is that the procedure sounded rather … experimental. I shouldn't want our children being hurt. Perhaps if he could demonstrate on another for us …"

"Aye," the king agreed. "Maybe an outlaw. I'll visit the dungeons in the morning. If there's a wizard among the prisoners, maybe we can let the man test his procedure on him. If it doesn't hurt them …"

Pitch left the castle after that. They needed a magical outlaw. Too bad Flynn Rider was off in Russia. He would make the perfect subject. No matter. Pitch was sure he could find a suitable wizard before the king inspected the dungeons. A well timed _imperious_ crime should convince the king of Pitch's powers. And once the king believed in Pitch, he would hand over his daughter, and Pitch would be rid of the little witch for good.

* * *

Jack woke up after the school had been repaired. Rapunzel sat by his bed in the nurse's office.

"What happened?" Jack asked, rubbing his head.

"You got knocked out, and I saved the day," she announced, leaning over to hug him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jack looked around the room. A lot of the beds were occupied.

"Your hair?" Jack asked. "You didn't heal everyone?"

"The Guardians came back just after all the Vikings and Scots left," Rapunzel explained. "They put their foot down. They told all the students that it was their fault the school had been attacked, making me sing all the time and everything. They forbade me from singing for anyone unless it was a life and death emergency."

"Including Gothel?" Jack said, eyeing the room where Gothel slept.

"Well … no. But that's different. She raised me and everything. And I'll only do it in private and all. It is a bit of a relief that the others have stopped asking about my hair."

Jack nodded, which made his headache worse, but he tried not to let on for Rapunzel's sake.

"So … did I miss any classes?"

"No. Headmaster Ombric gave everyone the week off while the school is repaired and everyone heals. Most of the others are using this as catch up time. Everyone who isn't in the infirmary is studying in their dorm rooms."

Jack suddenly bolted up right, remembering his plant.

"Um .. er .. do you think I can leave yet? I just remembered something in my room. I just want to make sure none of the other boys messed with my stuff."

"The nurse is supposed to sign you out, but I'll look the other way if you want to sneak out."

"You're the best," Jack said. Rapunzel handed him his staff and he flew down to the Dungeon. He was surprised by just how normal everything looked.

He'd expected the repairs to take a while, with boards or ladders or something. Sometimes he had trouble remembering just how fast magic worked. When Jack got to his room, everything had been put back in order. Except the plant. He knelt down under the bed. But it was gone.

"Looking for something?"

Jack turned sharply to face Derek.

"I had a plant," Jack said.

"Mother Nature took it," Derek said. "Awfully touchy about that thing, aren't you?"

Jack didn't respond. He went straight to the Head of House's office. The plant was there on her desk, but the professor was nowhere to be found. Jack picked up the plant. Completely undamaged, he verified, before heading back to his room. Derek was still there, on his own bed, but he looked over when Jack put the plant down.

"What is it about that thing?" Derek asked.

"It … it's from home," Jack said.

"You live in Southern England?" Derek questioned. Jack eyed him warily. He'd never known Derek to be curious about anything Jack did, unless he wanted to use it against him.

"Yes," Jack snapped. "What's it to you?"

"I'm from Northern England. Near Yorkshire. My family is considering moving to Scotland though, if they try to enforce the muggle law. I don't suppose your muggles will move for you?"

"No. I don't suppose they will," Jack admitted, staring at the beautiful plant. One of the leaves turned yellow in his hand. Jack nearly jumped back. Had he accidentally frozen it? Was it damage he hadn't noticed from the attack … or was Emma in trouble?

Since the rest of the plant looked healthy, Jack decided to wait. He would have a chance to ask Emily Jane soon. And if the plant did look worse before then … he could always take off.

* * *

After the long siege with its unusual, unnatural, winter storm brought on by Jack, spring seemed to come up faster than ever. Of course, that might just have been a perspective trick, because all the professors were piling on the work.

It was almost Easter. And almost the end of the year. Every class had assigned tons of scrolls and hours of wand work. Even for someone who liked school, Hiccup found it tedious. The lords' sons continued to return every Hogsmeade week for lessons as the dragon attacks on Scotland continued. They'd reported that the Vikings got home safely.

Letters from the Riders of Berk confirmed that, though with significant more attitude. While they'd accepted the escort, many of the Vikings felt humiliated at having to have a chaperone. Nevertheless, so long as Hiccup remained in Scotland, they couldn't start an all out war.

As often as he could, which wasn't often, Hiccup snuck out to fly around on Toothless. It was the only time he ever felt relaxed. Sometimes Jack would join him in the air. Often, they would race and afterwards the two boys would land on the roof of the castle. One day in April, Jack looked rather sad.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup prompted, as Toothless chased a butterfly.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest, "I don't know. These headaches are getting worse."

"You should ask Rapunzel about it," Hiccup advised.

"No. I don't think that would work, even if I didn't feel guilty for doing it. It's a headache ... but it's not natural, you know? It doesn't feel like the headaches I get when I'm sick, or beat up or whatever. It's more like the headaches I get when I try to remember history lessons and stuff."

"You could still see someone about it," Hiccup suggested, then gave a sigh, "though I know what you mean. I get headaches when I try to understand the logic people like Snotlout use."

Jack touched the edge of the roof and a flourishing of ice sprawled out.

"It's almost time to go home for the summer," Jack commented.

"Are you scared?" Hiccup asked.

"Terrified," Jack admitted. "Emily Jane took me back home a few weeks ago, you know."

"I didn't."

"She turned me into a tree so I could check up on my sister. It was awful."

"Is she in trouble?"

"No. Or yes. I don't know. She's not hurt. Not physically. But she … she defended me when one of the adults called me a criminal. He yelled at her not to correct her elders, especially when they are right, and when she wouldn't take it back he made her stand in a corner."

"What about your parents?" Hiccup asked.

"Mother's just as much of an outcast as I am. People say she's not hard enough on me. The rumors have spread to the point where people say that she kicked John out because he found out I made a deal with the devil. It's not true … but it's close enough that people believe it."

Jack put his head down on his knees. Switching back to his sister, he said, "I don't even know how to feel about it. I love that she still loves me. But … but I guess I am a bad influence. I'm not even there and I'm getting her in trouble. Sometimes I wish I could just run away."

Hiccup hardly knew what to say. He'd been bullied on Berk. But it never got to the point where he had to run away, even when he met Toothless and knew he was breaking the town rules. Running away was a last resort, and he abandoned the idea as soon as Astrid found out. He was nervous to return home and talk with her.

"Well, if you ever do run away, you can always crash in the Archipelago. We're all wizards."

"Yeah. But you aren't all ice elves," Jack muttered bitterly. "I might have made up with Camicazi but I still don't think I'll be welcomed there with open arms."

"Last I heard, she was trying to undo what she did," Hiccup admitted, "but you're right. It's a lot easier to get people to hate than to get them to love. If I weren't half in a war with Scotland, I'd try to help."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I guess I'll just see how it goes. Do … do you still think I need to show the people I'm vulnerable?"

"I don't know," Hiccup said with a shrug. "It helped me but I don't know your town that well. Or muggles for that matter. My only dealings with muggles are with Merida's clans. That's not exactly going well."

Hiccup sighed, thinking of his own problems. Maybe if he caught the rouge dragon that was attacking Scotland he might stop the war. At least it was an idea. Whether or not it was good, only time would tell.

Before they knew it, a bell in the school was ringing. They abandoned their rooftop post and headed down for dinner.

* * *

After Rapunzel finished her work on the morning before Easter, she sat at her window, brushing her hair. The year was very nearly over. Only a little more than a month left, and most of it devoted to tests, or at least reviewing for tests.

Rapunzel could probably have focused a little more on her lessons, but her mind kept wandering.

The Guardians had successfully gotten everyone to stop demanding she sing. But now they all seemed inclined to shun her, as though it were her fault they were being punished.

And much as Rapunzel loved Gothel, the older woman was not making things easier. Every time anyone came to visit Rapunzel, Gothel would chase them away. If they really were there for her hair, Rapunzel was glad of the action. But if anyone might come to visit her for her company … well, life in the castle was starting to get as lonely as her tower.

Rapunzel set down her brush after a few strokes. It's not like her hair needed the brushing, after all. It was just something to keep her hands busy.

Out the window, down by the woods, she saw Merida running up to Hiccup. The redhead said something to him, and then they both dashed into the woods. Rapunzel watched, and a minute later, she saw the black dragon take off, carrying two riders.

"Now, where could they be going?" Rapunzel wondered. With no answers, she put the questions aside and picked up her hair brush again. Only a few strokes in, the door flew open. Gothel ran in.

"There you are …" Gothel panted.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"There's trouble," Gothel said, grabbing Rapunzel's hand.

"Is that what Merida and Hiccup are after?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I … I don't know. Where is Jack? He can help."

"He's probably studying," Rapunzel said, dropping her brush. "He needs to. He's behind in all his classes. What's going on?"

"Trouble with the Easter Bunny," Gothel said. "All his eggs were smashed. At least … that's what I heard. One of the boys who witnessed the attack said someone artistic like Jack could probably help paint it all again."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. Painting she could do.

"You don't need Jack," Rapunzel argued. "I can paint better than he can."

"Yes, I know, dear. But it's too dangerous. I can't go with you, his warren is closed to adults."

"It's just painting. I do it all the time. I'm sure I can help."

Gothel regarded her coolly. Finally she nodded, "Alright. I suppose it is safe. And you have proven yourself against Night Mares before."

Rapunzel followed Gothel into the woods. As she went, she passed Jack's roommate, Derek. The boy called out for her to stop, but Gothel kept moving. Rapunzel just gave him a shrug and kept going.

Eventually, the two women reached a hole in the ground.

"It's the entrance to the Easter Bunny's warren," Gothel explained. "At least, that's what the students who saw the horse come out said. I do hope you'll be alright, my flower."

"You mean you trust me to go?" Rapunzel squeaked.

"Well … you did fight off those … those "things" before. And you've been on so many wonderful adventures. I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourself."

Rapunzel couldn't stop her grin as she jumped down into the tunnel.


	20. In the Nest of Trouble

Derek slowly walked back to the Slytherin dorm room. That hadn't gone at all how he'd planned. He did as Professor Black instructed, and informed Madame Gothel that the Easter Bunny's lair had been attacked by Night Mares. He told her, as Pitch instructed him, to get Jack. Jack was more likely to listen to a respected adult than a kid who made it no secret that he hated him.

Jack was supposed to go down the hole. Pitch said it led to his hometown. Let the muggles take care of the mudblood. Get the school back to being pure. But something went wrong. Maybe Jack didn't listen to Gothel, or the woman didn't take Derek's advice to get Jack. Whatever the reason, Princess Rapunzel was in trouble. And this time, Derek could not deny that it was his fault.

Jack was lounging on his bed looking at his plant when Derek entered the room.

"Hey," Derek said, leaning on the wall. Jack glanced up a little, but kept one eye on the plant.

"I … I may have put one of your friends in trouble," Derek admitted. Instantly, Jack jumped up, pinning Derek to the wall with his staff.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Jack demanded, ice starting to freeze Derek to the wall.

"I didn't mean to," Derek said. "I just wanted you to go away. But one of your friends walked into it instead of you."

"Take me there," Jack demanded, removing his staff.

* * *

Derek led Jack into the woods where the tunnel entrance was still open. Rapunzel's mother Gothel sat at the entrance.

"What's happened?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, my dear boy," Gothel said. "Everything is fine. I'm just waiting for Rapunzel to return. She's helping out the Easter Bunny."

"No she's not," Derek said, his face paling. "That hole … it's supposed to lead to Burgess."

"WHAT?" Both Jack and Gothel demanded. Gothel jumped on the boy, putting her hands around his neck.

"You sent MY daughter to a … a horrid muggle town!"

Much as Jack hated Derek, he didn't feel like letting Gothel murder him in a fit of rage. He grabbed her arms and pulled her off the boy.

"I didn't mean to," Derek stammered. "P … Professor Black told me to get Jack. But I knew Jack wouldn't listen to me, so I asked you to get him."

Jack and Gothel glanced at each other, then at Derek. Jack resisted the urge to shove the pureblood into the hole and see how he liked being chased down by witch hunters.

"You said it was the entrance to the Easter Bunny's warren!" Gothel fumed.

"That's what he told me to say," Derek said faintly. Gothel turned sharply to Jack.

"You must go rescue her!" Gothel demanded. "I'd go myself, but I'm likely as not to be a burden in your pathetic village. You'll be able to grab her and fly right back here. I'd weigh you down too much for a speedy escape, and I fear my Rapunzel would never leave without me."

Jack eyed her suspiciously, trying to determine if there was any falsehood in her speech. But she seemed as concerned for Rapunzel's safety as he felt, and her reasons were … well, reasonable. Jack gave a slight nod and moved to the tunnel entrance.

"Wait," Derek called. "I feel bad."

"You are bad," Jack snapped back. Undaunted, Derek pulled off his ring.

"This is the Gaunt family ring. My … my ancestors said it has special powers. I don't know what they are. But maybe they can help the princess."

Jack took the small ring and dove down into the tunnel. When he came to the other end, he had to blink several times. The world was grey. Grey ocean, grey rocks, grey skies and nothing else. This was not Burgess.

* * *

Merida kept her arms tight around Hiccup as they flew toward the coast.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Hiccup asked again.

"This is the way Dingwall said," Merida replied, checking over the letter she'd received from Wee Dingwall.

He'd sent an urgent message to her saying a dragon had taken up residence in a cave on the coast. He'd spent weeks tracking the thing, but he had no idea how to remove it.

After the sun set, they reached the coast. Hiccup directed Toothless to land.

"Are we close?" he asked.

"Yes, I think," Merida said. She dismounted and stretched out her legs. After getting her bearings, she headed toward the cliff. Wee Dingwall climbed down from a tree as she neared.

"Glad you could come. The beast just came home a bit ago."

"It's in the cave now?" Merida confirmed. Wee Dingwall nodded.

"What kind is it?" Hiccup asked.

"I dunno. Big?" Dingwall shrugged.

"Did it look like the one my cousin Snotlout rides? The big red one? Or did it have two heads?"

"Maybe?" Dingwall guessed. "I couldn't tell. He was awful big, though."

"Where's the cave?" Merida asked. Dingwall pointed to the cliff.

"We're standin' on it."

Hiccup and Merida leaned over the rocky edge. The water of the eastern ocean beat against the land fifty feet below.

She could see a faint light coming from below them. Light from the dragon's fire, no doubt. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew towards the entrance. A moment later he returned.

"It's no good," Hiccup announced. "The entrance is engulfed in flames. I can't get in."

"There's another smaller entrance," Dingwall announced. He led them to a clump of grass and pulled it back. The entrance was the narrowest thing Merida ever saw. It would be a tight fit for any of them. There was no way Toothless could make it.

"Are you sure this is to the same cave?" Merida asked.

"I can't be positive, but it's hot enough. I wern't about to go in wi' a dragon in there."

"Alright," Hiccup said, getting a rope from Toothless' saddle bag. "I'm going in."

Merida helped him fasten the rope around a tree and she lowered him in.

She and Dingwall looked into the hole, but Hiccup disappeared from view.

"Oh! For the love of THOR!" Hiccup exclaimed. There was a loud crash and then silence.

* * *

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around herself, forming a protective cocoon in a world devoid of color. She'd never been to the Easter Bunny's warren before, so she really couldn't say, but something told her she was not in his warren.

She seemed to be on an island. The ground was dark, hard and rocky, full of holes and things. If she'd been wearing shoes with heels, she imagined she would have twisted her ankle. There was very little vegetation. Just a stray weed here or there. Rapunzel imagined that even if she gathered them all up, she wouldn't have enough for a decent fire.

She looked up. The sky was so gray she couldn't tell if it was day or night. It might start raining any second.

A tear slid down her cheek as she felt a cold sensation come over her. How foolish of her to jump down the rabbit hole. She should have known better. And worse! The one time Mother believed in her. Rapunzel wished she could go back. But the tunnel had closed itself up the second she landed on the island. She was trapped. She would die here, alone. Mother was right.

Just as the last bout of sobs dried up, a new one came. Rapunzel let out a wail.

"Rapunzel!" she heard off in the distance. It had to be a trick of her mind, hadn't it? This dark, desolate place was messing with her. More tears streamed down her face.

"RAPUNZEL!" The call came again. This time, there could be no mistake that it came from outside her head.

"HELP!" Rapunzel called. She meant to yell it, but her voice was quite sore from crying, so it came out in a faint whisper.

Her caller must have heard it, however, for after a moment, she spotted a speck on the horizon. Rapunzel jumped up. Even at this distance, she knew who it was.

"JACK!" Rapunzel exclaimed, racing toward him. He twirled his staff and flew towards her. They met in the middle of the island, Jack embracing her in a big hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, Punzie," Jack said, kissing her forehead. He then looked shocked about it.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"I … I don't know know why I did that. Er... sorry. Let's get out of here."

"How?" Rapunzel asked, the cold feeling coming over her again. Really, really cold. Was Jack causing it?

"I'll fly you out, hang onto me," Jack said, wrapping his arm around her with one hand and twirling his staff with the other. They lifted into the air. And then something went wrong. Jack and Rapunzel crashed back down onto the island.

Rapunzel turned to him. Jack lay still and unmoving, whiter than she'd ever seen him before.

What happened? Rapunzel looked into the sky, not expecting to see the answer. To her surprise, there was something up in the sky. Something in a long, dark robe, flying over the island. As she watched, more and more of these beings materialized. They were almost like _fearlings_ , but even creepier.

Rapunzel's lip trembled. She really _was_ going to die here. And Jack, because he'd tried to save her, would die too. Mother was right. She never should have left her tower.

* * *

When Hiccup dropped into the cave, he was at first greeted by total darkness. As he made his way towards the fire, he saw a large Scalderon sleeping peacefully.

He started to laugh. Scalderons aren't the easiest dragons to train, but it shouldn't be hard to move it off the coast. Then the other facts of the case registered. What would a sea dragon be doing raiding muggle towns. Scalderons ate fish and flowers. They wouldn't be interested in crops. Then, he remembered the fire at the entrance to the cave. Scalderons shot boiling water, not fire. This dragon couldn't have made that fire, which meant ...

"Hello, Hiccup," Alvin said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, for the love of THOR!" Hiccup exclaimed. Alvin dropped his axe and seized Hiccup.

Hiccup struggled as best he could, but nothing changed the fact that Alvin was five times bigger than him, a more experienced warrior, and wizard. With Toothless, Merida, and Wee Dingwall up above, Hiccup really didn't have much of chance.

Alvin grabbed him and dragged him further into the cave, keeping one of his meaty hands wrapped around Hiccup's face as the boy's friends dropped into the cave.

As Merida and Dingwall called for him, Hiccup realized that Alvin was alone. Where were the other Outcasts?

Alvin dragged Hiccup down a path in the caves, away from his friends, up and out a third opening, fairly far away from the place Hiccup had entered. Alvin pushed Hiccup up against a tree and pulled out some rope, tying him there.

Then Alvin got down on his knees.

"I need your help," Alvin pleaded. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Um … what?" Hiccup said.

"You 'eard me. Dagur commandeered my army. You help me get 'em back, I'll keep'em from attacking Berk. We'd be allies."

"Or, I let you lose your army, and you don't have the power to attack Berk," Hiccup countered, still not quite believing that a guy who'd kidnapped and tortured him expected his help.

"Come now. An alliance between the Berserkers and Outcasts isn't good for Berk. You know that. Either of us alone could have destroyed your village, if we didn't mind losing a few people along the way. Together, we can blow Berk out of the water. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"So your way of asking for help is kidnapping me."

"Come now. If I 'adn't, would you 'ave given me the time of day?"

Hiccup supposed Alvin was right, but it didn't make kidnapping him, again, any better.

"I'm not helping you," Hiccup said resolutely. "You've kidnapped me, tortured me, tried to kidnap my friends, attacked my school …"

Alvin pulled out a knife. Hiccup flinched, thinking the older Viking was going to kill him, but then the ropes fell loose.

"I've said my piece," Alvin said. "I'll be waiting when you decide to help me."

At that moment, Merida came over the hill. She saw Hiccup with Alvin and pulled her bow taut.

"Get away from him," she threatened.

"Alright, I'm leav'n" Alvin said. "Just remember boy, I'm not in control of my army right now, Dagur is. And my sources say he means to sail for Berk soon. Maybe even tonight. You'd do well to stop him."

He slowly walked away. Hiccup rejoined Dingwall and Merida.

"You alright?" Merida questioned.

"Yeah. Fine. Let's go move the dragon," Hiccup said, not telling Merida and Dingwall about what Alvin wanted.

He hadn't fully made up his mind on whether or not Alvin was telling the truth. And even if he was … what was the best course of action? He'd tell his dad, but Stoick the Vast could be so overprotective. Maybe Astrid would be a better adviser.

As it turned out, getting the Scalderon to leave was the easiest thing in the world. It was the same Scalderon Alvin had tried to get Hiccup to train one year before. The dragon obediently flew out of the cave after Hiccup and Merida put out the fire. And that was where their troubles began. As Hiccup climbed out of the cave he was met with the entire Scottish army.

* * *

"Dad, I'm telling you!" Merida tried for the thirteenth time. "Hiccup was freeing that dragon, not luring it there."

"I'm sure that's what he told you," Queen Elinor said, "but he's the only dragon trainer in Scotland."

"That's not true. We found the owner of the dragon. He was trying to kidnap Hiccup."

"And who was this owner?"

"Alvin the Outcast. The guy who kidnapped Hiccup before and attacked our school."

"And where is he now?" Fergus demanded.

"I chased him off," Merida said.

"Bah," Fergus said, rolling his eyes. He was not believing a word Merida said, she could tell, "He was prob'ly working with yer friend the whole time. Trust a sneaking Viking to come up with a ploy like that."

"It's not true," Merida proclaimed. But her cry fell on deaf ears. Neither of her parents would budge on this one. As soon as the children had been caught helping the dragon, all three of them had been seized on the spot.

Merida assumed she'd be able to reason with her parents, so she encouraged the others to go quietly. Using a hand signal, Hiccup instructed Toothless to stay in hiding. Merida's and Hiccup's wands were taken and the three of them were marched to Castle DunBroch. Hiccup was taken to the dungeon, while Merida was taken to her parents' room.

She tried to explain everything to them, feeling certain they'd be proud of her efforts to rid the Kingdom of DunBroch of its dragon pests. But her parents were firmly convinced that Merida had been misled. That Hiccup had only befriended her at school so he could get away with his savage Viking pranks.

Merida stormed out of the room and went down to where Hiccup was being kept. On the way, she passed through the Great Hall, where Wee Dingwall sat. He'd confirmed her story, thank goodness, but her parents still thought it was all a trick by a cunning Viking.

"Dingwall," Merida said as she passed him, "we can't let anything happen to Hiccup. I'm going to stay here and work on my parents. But as soon as they let you out, I need you to find Toothless and get Hiccup's friends. They may be his last chance. The dragon will know the way."

Merida continued on her way to the dungeon. Two guards stood at the entrance.

"You … are not to see your friend," one of them said, trembling. A sly smile came over Merida.

"Alright. I suppose you will make a nice bear. Let's see … what are the magic words again?"

She wasn't really any good at wandless magic, but she tried her best to cast a tickling charm on the man. She was sure it wasn't a very strong spell, especially when cast without a wand, but the phantom tickle made him shriek and run away. The other guard looked nervous.

"Just let me in to see him," Merida pleaded. The guard glanced at his retreating companion and stepped aside.

"Only for a minute, Princess, or I shall have to get your parents."

Merida nodded and entered the room. Hiccup lay stretched out on a bench. He smiled when she came in.

"So, what's the verdict?" Hiccup asked.

"They don't believe me." Merida admitted, sitting down next to him. She didn't know exactly what her parents were planning, but she doubted Hiccup would like whatever it was. Overcome by emotion, she started to cry, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Hiccup said, sitting up and putting his arm around her. "It's not that bad."

Hiccup wiped off one of her tears, "I've been kidnapped loads of times. And it's a little more fun now, because it means I'm worth something. Remember several years ago, when you, Jack and Rapunzel all got kidnapped and I didn't? This feels a lot better than that. And it's not like I'm being treated bad or anything. One of your maids brought me a blanket and some dinner. And it was good. Not tough and tasteless like the food on Berk. When Alvin had me, he was starving me, and torturing, and well … if I have to stay in a dungeon, I'm glad it's your dungeon."

Merida leaned up against him, and for a moment, she could imagine they were back at school, only in the dungeons for potions lessons.

* * *

Though Jack's body lay on an island in the middle of the sea, in his dream he was in someplace snowy. He looked around at children playing. One of the children caught his eye. She wore a thick yellow coat, almost a dress, as she danced about in the snow. A man stood by her, cheering her on as she danced. Then they both stopped, looked at Jack, and waved. He didn't know why, but he waved back. How did these people know him? He was sure he didn't know them. And yet … maybe he did. There was something familiar about them.

With great pain, Jack turned away from the happy scene. Instinctively, he knew there was a river nearby. He headed towards it and looked down into his reflection. He saw himself. But with piercing blue eyes and … and made of light. It was hard to explain. Suddenly, his reflection reached for the ring on its finger. It pulled the ring off and twisted it three times, then grinned.

Jack's eyes flashed open on the island.

Rapunzel's hair was wrapped around him, its glow fading. She must have healed him.

"What happened?" Jack asked, still half in the dream world.

"You fainted, and those things are getting closer," Rapunzel said, her voice distressed.

Jack looked up and saw the strange, grim-reaper-like characters floating about him. They swooped down, passing over the children's heads. With each swoop, he felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach, a feeling like he would never be happy again.

"Did … did your hair's glow keep them away?" Jack asked, remembering its effect on Night Mares.

"No," Rapunzel said. "They've been coming down just as much when it was glowing as when it wasn't. What are they?"

"No clue," Jack said, reaching for his wand, wondering what would keep the shades away. As he reached into his pocket, he felt a ring. The Gaunt family ring. It had been in his dream.

Ignoring the wand, he pulled out the ring, and did what his dreamself had done.

Thrice the ring was turned, and on the third turn the 'light' version of Jack appeared before himself.

"I am not you, Jack," the light version said. "You can call me Nightlight."

* * *

 **A/N: Nightlight is from the Guardians of Childhood**


	21. Terrible Trouble

"Nightlight?" Jack asked.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"She can't perceive me," Nightlight explained. "I'm in your head."

"Great, more weirdness," Jack mumbled. Louder, he said, "I'm … I don't know how to explain it, Rapunzel. Magic stuff. Weird magic stuff. Just … just try to stay calm while I talk to myself."

Rapunzel did not look satisfied with that explanation but she really didn't have much choice. Jack was going to have to talk with this apparition, if only to figure out what he was doing in Jack's head.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"Nightlight. You've heard of me before, actually. Katherine told you the first half of my story. She doesn't know the rest," Nightlight answered.

Jack racked his brain. He vaguely remembered Mother Goose mentioning a light who died.

"You died," Jack said.

"That is what Katherine thought. But I never exactly had a 'physical' body. I had a form. I could touch things. But I was always spectral. When I chose to grow up, I gained a mortal body. And like all earth mortal bodies, it died. But my essence is immortal, and it lives on. In you."

"You are in me?" Jack asked.

"You were being born around the time I was dying. You were perfect. By being half elf, you could still do many of the things I could do in my golden age form. My spirit has been a part of you since the day you opened your eyes, though I was buried so deep I didn't think I would ever wake again, at least not until after you passed on."

"You are awake," Jack asked, clutching his head.

"Yes. And I'm sorry I've caused you pain."

"You're the reason for my headaches?"

Nightlight nodded, "I hadn't meant to come out. I knew going in that I would be buried under your personality. Under your life. You weren't supposed to remember my life. You weren't supposed to feel the way I felt. But you've had too much healing done on you, first from the girl's hair … the witches, and muggle cures, and finally the troll magic. And still you needed the resurrection stone to truly awaken me. Nothing alone could have done it, but with everything together, I can speak."

"Always?"

"No. Only until you let go of the stone. Though you may still get headaches and dreams. I am sorry about those. I try not to let my memories seep into your life. Except when I need to. That is why I showed you the last dream. You and your friend are in danger. The dementors will destroy you if you do not repel them."

"Dementors. That's what these are? What is a dementor?"

"You know about _fearlings_? Dementors are ten times worse. They are _fearlings_ made of ghosts. They cannot be destroyed and they thrive on … misery, or is it happiness? I always get it mixed up. Anyway. You and your friend must repel them, or they will suck out your soul, and your bodies will stay here forever, alive, but empty. So, take out your wand; think of the happiest thought."

"Any merry little thought?"

"The happiest one you can think of. It has to be very happy. I know you have one. And while you think of it, say ' _Expecto Patronum_ '."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Jack repeated. Then, for Rapunzel's benefit, he said, "Rapunzel, think of the happiest thing you can and say _Expecto Patronum_."

Jack pulled out his wand and did as Nightlight instructed. A faint wisp of light came out of his wand. The dementor swooping over him stopped as it hit the light. Rapunzel, seeing this, cast her spell with gusto.

He smiled at the ability to save his friend. That was a happy thought, too. He smiled at the knowledge that these things would never, ever kill his sister, because he could fight them.

He became so wrapped up in casting the spell, he almost didn't notice Nightlight fading from the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, letting his patronus fade for a moment.

"I'm only in your thoughts, Jack. The resurrection stone could only give me true life for a little bit. But I will be with you. Always."

And with that Nightlight faded away.

* * *

A tap at the door brought Merida out of her daydream. She wasn't at school waiting for Potions class to begin. She was with Hiccup, and he was trapped in her dungeon, waiting for her parents to decide his fate.

A tear slipped down Merida's face. Hiccup brushed it away.

"I'm sure whatever happens won't be so bad."

"Maybe," Merida said, unconvinced. "I don't know."

"They're your parents."

"Like that means anything," Merida said, barely able to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "They never listen to me. The only time Mum ever listened was right after the bear incident, and that's sort of what started this mess."

"Pitch started this mess," Hiccup corrected. "He told me."

"When?" Merida demanded.

"Last year. When Alvin had me. Pitch told me he set everything up. We've ended the war with the dragons; the war on the bears."

"I wouldn't say there was ever a war on bears-"

"I don't think that's the point. We've settled conflicts before. He hates us for it. Pitch may be trying to use us to start another war, but I bet we can end this one just like the others."

"I wish I could be sure," Merida said, clenching her fists.

"Yeah, me, too." Hiccup said. "But everything will turn out fine. I'm sure of it. I haven't done anything wrong. They'll see that. Eventually."

The guard tapped on the door. Merida stood, "I suppose I have to go."

As she left the room, Hiccup called to her, "If I'm in here for long ... take care of Toothless, please. And everything _will_ be fine."

As Merida left the dungeon, she made a promise to herself. She would make Hiccup's words come true. She had to.

* * *

Hiccup paced around in his cell. Everything was not fine. He didn't want Merida to feel too bad about it, but he had the nasty feeling that things would get a lot worse before they started to get better.

He really hated being trapped. It always brought up the same dreaded thought. What if, this time, everyone he loved and counted on to rescue him decided he wasn't worth it. Logically, he knew it wasn't true. His dad did love him. He had friends, he had something like a girlfriend, if he could ever figure her out. He had the coolest dragon that anyone had ever seen. And yet … the longer he sat alone, the more worried he became.

Even if they should rescue him, what would that mean? The Scots hadn't been happy to make a deal with the Vikings before. If Vikings saved him, all hope for peace would be lost. But Hiccup didn't want to wait in their jail forever. And what of Alvin's threat about Berk? What was the right thing to do?

Hiccup got up and went to the barred door.

"Excuse me, sir," Hiccup said politely to the guard. "Can you tell me what's happening?"

"No," the guard said gruffly, a hint of fear in his voice. Hiccup had heard Merida's threat to the guards before, so he understood the man was probably afraid of wizards. But unlike Merida, Hiccup wasn't willing to exploit the fear to get his way.

"Oh, well, thank you, anyway," Hiccup said, turning away. He sat back down, and started daydreaming about all the inventions he hadn't made yet, wondering if he would ever have chance to make them.

After a bit, the guard spoke up, "Um … a page just brought you a book."

"Really?" Hiccup asked sitting up.

"From the Princess," the guard said. "Guess you can have it."

He passed the book through the bars on the door. Hiccup took it. It was a plain book on the History of Scotland. He supposed it was better than nothing. Between the pages was a note.

 _Hiccup._

 _I'm sorry about what my parents have done to you. I can't do much, but I can help you pass the time. This book was always my favorite when I needed to escape my royal life._

Hiccup stared at the note. It was common knowledge that Merida did not like reading. And she especially did not like reading history. Yet the note was in her hand. She must think there was a way he could use this book to escape. Hiccup started pouring over the book, searching for a coded message.

Sure enough, several of the passages were underlined. To an untrained eye, it probably just looked like Merida had been taking notes in her history book. But Hiccup knew better. He'd always been gifted at languages, and deciphering a code was easy for him.

When closely observed, he could see that some letters had a double underline. When he assembled them all together, it read, "Sent Dingwall to Berk on Toothless. Hold tight."

Hiccup smiled. He would get out of here. He would live to defend Berk.

* * *

Mildew watched as the five dragons flew away from the island, leaving Berk completely undefended. Just like the shadow man told them it would be.

"YES!" Dagger shouted as the dragons disappeared from view. "NOW we can ATTACK!"

All of the Berserkers in the crowd gave jubilant shouts. A few Outcasts joined in as well, but for the most part they stayed silent. As far as Mildew could tell, most of the Outcasts were neither loyal to Dagur or Alvin. They just went with the largest group, which should make it easy for Alvin to get them back.

"Why are we attacking Berk anyway?" Savage asked. "The dragon trainer isn't even there."

Dagur gave a crooked smile, "That's what your old chief wanted. I am not Alvin. I don't care about silly things like 'training' dragons. While tiny, _little_ Hiccup may play a part in my plan, I have a different target in mind."

"Are you certain about this, Chief?" Mildew asked. "I used to live on Berk, you know. Even without dragons, they aren't the easiest people to conquer."

"Excuse me?" Dagur said, his eye twitching. "Are YOU ... telling ME ... what to do?"

"No, no, of course not, never," Mildew said quickly. "I was jus' pointing out that those dragons aren't the only defense. I'm sure it won't put a stop to your clever plan."

"You bet it won't," Dagur said. He moved over and stroked a covered cage on the deck. Mildew hadn't seen what was inside. Dagur didn't quite trust the Outcasts.

"Trust me," Dagur said. "This little secret weapon of mine will destroy everyone on Berk. Especially if they don't have dragons."

Dagur suddenly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Mildew's throat. "Tell me … former Berk resident … are all the dragons gone now?"

Mildew tried to remember. "There were only five dragons in the Academy. But Stoick 'ad a dragon, though we've heard tell that he set it free. And a lot of wild Terrible Terrors, once or twice a wild Zippleback or Typhoomerang."

"The wild ones don't concern me. I saw five dragons just leave. I say we attack now!"

"We should send a scout ahead. Others may have acquired dragons since I left," Mildew said, stalling for time to give Alvin a chance to reclaim the Outcasts.

"Fine. SAVAGE," Dagur commanded. He kicked the Outcast Savage over the side of the boat. "Scout ahead. When you return, we attack!"

* * *

Pitch smiled as his plan unfolded. He couldn't lose. He knew it. All the pieces were in place. Everything where it should be. And it took almost no effort. All he had to do was keep the Guardians distracted with false leads on his whereabouts, and now he had not only successfully imprisoned Jack and Rapunzel where no light could reach them, but he'd also started a war between the Scots and Vikings, and Berk and the Outcasts.

He wasn't fool enough to think the four children would die this time. They'd certainly managed to wriggle out of his grasp before. But he felt sure that this time … this time was different. Even if they survived, they could never undo the damage he had done. They could never take away this glorious, intoxicating power.

For as long as there was fear, there would be a Boogeyman.

Slowly, Pitch made his way to Castle DunBroch. The King and Queen were waiting for him at the gate.

"Thank you for coming at such a late hour," Queen Elinor said as he was shown in.

"You are ready to accept my proposal?" Pitch asked. The Queen hesitated but finally nodded.

"We … we have a wizard prisoner. Do it on him … if we like the results, you can do it on our children."

Pitch smiled. He left the room, heading down to the dungeon. As he left, he overheard the Queen.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Fergus?"

"This is the best of both worlds. We'll return the Viking boy to his father after it's done. Their chief will be grateful we didn't kill the boy, and all Vikings will know to avoid our shores if they want to keep their magic. And once our children have this - devil - cast out of them, we can follow England's lead and ban magic."

"I suppose you're right," Elinor sighed.

Pitch smirked as he headed further down into the depths of the castle. One down, three to go.


	22. One Problem Ends, Another Begins

Rapunzel waved her wand and cast the Patronus again but she was getting tired. She and Jack sat back to back on the deserted island. Jack had explained the whole thing that happened in his head. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but at least they'd managed to make some kind of defense against these … dementors.

"Jack," Rapunzel asked as a weak shield of light came out of her wand, "how … how long can we do this for?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed. "I've tried summoning Nightlight again but he's not coming. We just have to hold out until help comes."

"What if … what if it doesn't?" Rapunzel asked, her shield failing. One the the dementors swooped in, making her colder and making her more depressed. Jack quickly cast his shield. For a moment, it seemed to take on a shape, but then just became a blur again.

"It has to," Jack reassured her. "Mother Gothel and Derek both know we went down the tunnel. Granted, I don't trust them and they think we're in the Burgess … but the Guardians are supposed to know everything. Right? The Man In The Moon will see us … a moonbeam found me once."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know why I just said that. That's one of those Nightlight memories slipping in, I guess. I just remembered it. It was dark and cold, and I was scared. But then I, er he, saw this moonbeam. And it was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. He- I, wasn't scared anymore."

Rapunzel couldn't help smiling, "Is that the memory you're drawing on?"

"No," Jack admitted. He suddenly stopped and grew serious, "But maybe I should."

Rapunzel cast her spell to hold off the dementors as Jack closed his eyes. He opened them and shouted, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

At first, the silvery light coming out of his wand seemed to be the same sort of flat shield that it was before. But then it shifted, twisting and turning, until it formed itself into a dolphin. The dolphin swam through the air, knocking into the dementors. They vanished and didn't reform. Jack stood up.

"He did it!" Jack exclaimed. "Nightlight shared that memory with me, knowing the two of us would be strong enough to get rid of them."

Jack reached down to help Rapunzel up. He put a hand around her waist and twirled his staff, lifting them both into the air. Up, up they shot, until they were above the cloud cover. The big bright moon looked down on them as they reached the open night sky. A moonbeam flew down. Jack twirled his staff and followed it, laughing all the way.

It would take them home.

* * *

Merida paced around her room, looking out the narrow window. How long would this take?

"Hello?" a voice said. She raced to the window to find the lords' sons sitting behind the Riders of Berk on their dragons.

"Hiccup is in the dungeons," Merida quickly explained.

"How do we get in?" Astrid asked.

"Some of you need to cause a distraction," Merida said. "The rest can sneak in through the sewage tunnel."

Her orders given, Merida ran out of her room and down the stairs. As she passed the dungeon, she heard Hiccup scream. Ignoring the chill it sent down her spine, she continued on to the sewer entrance.

"DRAGON ATTACK" the guards shouted. Most of the Clan's men ran for weapons. Most of the women ran to hide. Merida continued to the sewage passage. She let Astrid, Fishlegs, their dragons and the lords' sons in. The others were causing the distraction. The lords' sons quickly peeled off to join the castle side of the dragon fight, vowing to protect the dragons while pretending to fight them.

Merida led the Vikings to the dungeon. The guards were still standing by the door, though they looked pale with fright from the screams coming from inside. All it took was a little roar from Stormfly and they dropped their spears and ran away.

Merida quickly unbolted the door.

Inside, they found Hiccup wriggling on the floor. His whole body had taken on a darker tone, like he'd been dipped in ink, but from the inside. His eyes were unfocused and dull as he thrashed.

"What did you do to him?!" Astrid demanded.

"I didn't do anything," Merida exclaimed, rushing to her friend, trying to hold him still. "My parents were just going to hold him, I thought. I don't know what this is."

"Um, guys," Fishlegs said timidly, "the longer we're here, the more likely the Twins and Snotlout will do some real damage."

"Good," Astrid said, tears at the edges of her eyes. "This place should be burned to the ground."

"Hey!" Merida said. "I agree my parents are out of line with … whatever this is, but Hiccup has been trying his best to bring us peace. Don't undo all his hard work because someone convinced my parents that this was the best course of action."

"I guess we'll let his father decide," Astrid said. She and Fishlegs picked up Hiccup, who struggled against them, and carried him out of the dungeon.

Merida headed toward the battle. The lords' sons were doing their best. They aimed just above or below the dragons, so their arrows always missed, hitting the arrows sent by other clansmen instead. As Fishlegs and Astrid joined the battle, the dragons started to put some distance between themselves and the castle.

Merida found her father.

"They're retreating!" he exclaimed. "We've won!"

"Dad," Merida demanded. "What did you try to do to Hiccup?"

"Oh … eh … ask yer mum, lass," the king said, reloading his bow.

Merida steeled her eyes as she went to an inner chamber that had been designated as a safe area for the women.

Her mother was stitching something among the other ladies of the castle.

"Mum," Merida said sharply. Queen Elinor didn't look up, but the room went silent.

"Mum," Merida said again. "What were you doing to Hiccup?"

The queen stopped stitching, "Oh. That. I suppose you will have to find out sooner or later. We … we found a solution. A way to save you."

"What does this have to do with Hiccup?" Merida asked, feeling very wary.

"Well … in case there was any problem with the procedure. The man said it could be painful. But you'll be alright in the end. You'll be better than alright. You and your brothers will be like us."

"What man?" Merida asked, her lip trembling.

"He didn't give his name, come to think of it. But he seems to know what he's doing."

"Was he tall and dark, with a tendency to melt into the shadows?"

"Yes, now that you say that."

"Mum, that was Pitch Black. The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts!" Merida exclaimed. "He's the reason for all the wars and fear now."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elinor scoffed. "One man couldn't be responsible for all that. It's the savage wizard-Vikings who've done it."

"No," Merida insisted. "It's not them, and you can't take my magic."

"It is for the good of the people," Elinor said.

"No," Merida countered. "It is because you are afraid. This isn't about me. Not this time. Before when I defied you, it was about me and what I wanted. But this time, I'm doing it for the good of the people. Of the wizard people, who are your subjects, too. I won't let you hand anyone else over to Pitch Black. He's a wicked man."

"Merida!" Elinor said firmly. Some of the other women, who'd been watching the confrontation were shaken out of their stupor by the queen's commanding voice. They rushed as if to seize Merida, but she shook them off, running down to the stables. Quickly, she saddled Angus. As she mounted him, she noticed the triplets hiding in the next stall.

"Is Mummy going to make us scream like the boy?" Hamish asked. Merida's heart wrenched. She'd never seen the triplets looking scared before. They were too young to worry like this. In that instant, she made up her mind.

"Come on, boys," Merida said, helping them onto Angus. "I won't let the Shadowman hurt you. No matter the consequences."

The five year old boys clung to the horse as Merida galloped off into the night following the trail of the retreating Vikings.

* * *

Jack was so tired by the time they got back to Hogwarts, he was practically sleep-flying. He and Rapunzel crashed in the courtyard. She quickly performed her healing song, curing any bones that broke during the fall. Unfortunately, it did not cure tiredness. Jack would have fallen asleep right then and there if a horde of dragons hadn't landed in the courtyard right after him.

One by one, the Vikings dismounted, the largest Viking boy cradling Hiccup. One look at Hiccup twisting in pain woke Jack up.

"I've seen this before," Jack said. "He's turning into a _fearling_. Sandman can cure him, but if he's a _fearling_ too long he could lose his magic."

"So that's the game," Merida said, riding up on her horse, followed closely by Toothless. Her three brothers tumbled off the horse.

"Rapunzel," Jack said weakly. "I bet you could save him."

"But his leg!" Rapunzel protested. "He didn't want it growing back."

"Otherwise we need Sandman. I don't know where the Guardians are," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Rapunzel said, laying her hair on him him. "Flower, gleam and glow-"

As she sang, Hiccup's whole demeanor relaxed. Jack watched his leg, but it showed no signs of growing back.

"I guess my magic does have limits," Rapunzel sighed. Still, the black coloring in Hiccup slowly faded, leaving him looking like normal. As he stirred, Astrid lunged at him, enveloping him in a fierce hug.

"You love to scare me, don't you?" she said, lightly punching him. Hiccup laughed.

"Why don't we go grab some chicken or something? It's been a long night," Hiccup said getting to his feet. Jack was about to follow his friends when he saw Mother Gothel signaling him from the woods. Pretending he'd left something by the portal earlier, Jack excused himself from the group and joined Gothel.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Gothel said.

"That tunnel didn't lead to the Burgess," Jack said, checking Gothel for any sign she'd tricked him.

"I know. After you went through, I started searching for the Guardians to send them after you. I didn't find them but I found Pitch. He told me where he really sent you. And he told me why he sent you there."

"Why?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Those creatures you encountered? They can suck a person's soul out through their mouth."

"Yuck."

"I agree. I would never, ever, in a million years wish Rapunzel that fate. But Pitch found a group of muggles who did. They wanted her to lose her soul. She would become a mindless zombie. Just a body. No more than the flower that was used to heal the Queen seventeen years ago."

Jack was too tired to notice any flaws in Mother Gothel's story. He believed every word.

"You see," Gothel said, "she will never be safe in such a world. She must go into hiding … for next time, you won't be there to protect her."

Jack thought about all the attacks they'd gone through that year. The Vikings, the dragons, the muggles, now the dementors. Gothel might have a point.

"I … I'll help you hide her," Jack agreed, "but on one condition. You let Rapunzel leave when she wants to. You let her come back to school next year if she wants to. Because if she doesn't come back to school, and I'm your secret keeper, I will tell everyone where she is."

"Agreed," Gothel said, shaking Jack's hand. Together they rejoined the others swapping stories and generally partying in the kitchen.

* * *

Merida woke to the sound of Hiccup thrashing. Because of the late hour, the Riders of Berk had decided not to go home, choosing to spend the night in the Infirmary instead. Merida, having 3 tag-a-longs of her own, decided to stay with them. So did Jack, though his reasoning had more to do with being too tired to face any of the Slytherins.

She sat up and looked at Hiccup, worried the _fearling_ poison was returning. Instead of black sand, however, a golden boat floated above his head. But if this was a Sandman dream, why was he so restless?

"Oh no!" Hiccup said, sitting up suddenly as he woke.

"What is it?" Merida asked from her bed.

"Alvin," Hiccup stammered. "He … he warned me about an attack on Berk."

"I'm sure Berk can handle it," Merida said with a yawn.

"No. Alvin – he said it was his army plus the Berserker Armada. And the Defenders of Berk aren't even home! My dream just reminded me. Berk is in danger."

"Well then," Astrid said, stretching out behind Hiccup. "We'd better get a move on."

Merida looked down at her little brothers, sleeping peacefully. They wouldn't wake in the night. She went to Rapunzel's room. Gothel opened the door.

"We're off on a mission, Ma'am," Merida replied. "I wondered if you could watch me brothers and tell the Guardians what happened?"

Gothel looked at the boys and nodded, "I'm sure Rapunzel would love to take care of them."

"Oh, er, I was kind of hoping Rapunzel would come with us. It's been awhile since the four of us together have gone adventuring."

"No. One hair-raising adventure per day is all I'll allow my daughter to do. Besides, I don't trust those Vikings. Last time, they were after her hair. I'll not have you leading her into a trap. Rapunzel will stay here with me, and we will take care of the three princes. Good night."

Gothel closed the door in her face. Merida didn't like leaving Rapunzel behind, but she could hardly argue with Gothel, considering the woman was her legal guardian.

Abandoning Rapunzel, Merida went to Jack. He was even groggier than she was.

"Hey, we're off to save the world," Merida said gently.

"Again?" Jack asked sitting up. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You don't have to come, I guess," Merida said, noticing how tired he looked. "We're going to Berk."

"Nah," Jack said yawning. "I'd better come. At least then I'll be able to tell which island is Berk from above."

"You don't normally get this tired," Merida pointed out as she pulled on her cloak.

"Those dementor things. They really took the fight out of me," Jack said, leaning on his staff for support. "I never knew I had so many negative thoughts until they started circling around."

"What was it like?" Merida asked as they headed out to the glen where the dragons lay.

"Dark. And scary. And cold. The cold was the worst," Jack said, "because I knew I couldn't do anything about it. Rapunzel was freezing right next to me, and I couldn't help her. My powers were useless against the dementors. The whole thing was just draining. But, at least I know how to combat them now. And that reminds me, I've gotta teach you."

"I would love to learn," Merida said, taking her broom and flying after the Riders of Berk. Jack flew at her side.

As they flew, he showed her how to do a Patronus charm. Hers wasn't very strong yet, but she occasionally thought it morphed into an animal … was that a bear?

When they reached the sea, Astrid landed and showed her how she'd enchanted a hunk of wood to become a boat, a trick she used in the lake competition during the Triwizard Tournament last year. Jack controlled the winds, putting a strong gale at their back. The dragons would need their rest before they reached danger.

Off towards Berk they sailed.


	23. Saving Berk

When the ship full of teenagers and dragons reached the Barbaric Archipelago, Hiccup climbed on Toothless and took off. Jack had kept the wind at their backs the whole journey, probably cutting an hour or two off their travel time. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough.

Before Berk even appeared on the horizon, Hiccup could see the smoke. Great plumes of billowing black smoke, against the red Easter morning sky. Whether it was red from flames or the impending sunrise, Hiccup wasn't sure. He returned to the enchanted boat. The ship was about five miles from Berk.

"Stop here. We don't know what's going on. I'm going to get closer," Hiccup explained. "Wait for my signal."

Hiccup and Toothless took off. Thankfully, it was still dark enough that a Night Fury was hard to spot. As they approached, Hiccup felt certain they wouldn't be detected. What he saw almost made him wish he was back in Scotland. Berk was on fire, and the island was surrounded by ships. Most of them appeared to be from the Berserker Armada. But a small group were off at a distance. Something about their sails and prows marked them as different from the Berserker fleet.

"Let's get a closer look," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. Hiccup held his breath as they sailed through clouds of smoke, over the Berserker ships. Hiccup gasped when he saw who was on one of the unknown ships.

They were not Vikings, but Scots. They must have sailed here after Hiccup escaped.

He flew back to report to his friends.

"Was my dad there?" Merida asked.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup reported. "At the helm."

Merida huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, no, you can help," Astrid suggested. "If it were reversed, and Stoick was about to attack your castle, Hiccup could talk him out of it."

"Even if you can't get them to stop attacking Berk, you might be able to turn them on the Berserkers," Hiccup added. "We'll never be able to put out the fires if the Berserkers keep attacking us. Jack, can you make a storm, keep all the ships from reaching shore?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, except there's no way they'll mistake it for a natural snowstorm at this time of year. I'm on thin ice with the Ice Elves. I can't give them a bad rep."

"Berk is always cold," Hiccup assured him. "Besides, we're all wizards. He'll just assume it was a regular spell. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, get Barf and Belch to-"

"Uh, Hiccup," Astrid said, looking out towards the horizon, "either we're drifting closer, or they're leaving."

"Yeah. But the Scots aren't," Merida noticed.

Hiccup looked over this shoulder. Sure enough, the Berserkers were leaving.

"Change of plans," Hiccup said. "I still want the storm, if you can, Jack. But we need to investigate. Astrid, Fishlegs, take the long way and get to Berk, check on our people. The snowstorm can give you cover. Merida, go figure out why your family is here and stop them. Nutts, Lout, keep to the sky and stop any threats we missed. I'm going to investigate the Berserker ships."

Everyone agreed to the plan and split up.

* * *

Jack ran across the frozen ocean with Merida.

"I'll race you," Jack said, trying to keep his energy up. Conjuring the wind to blow them to Berk faster wasn't the hardest task in the world, but he still felt drained from the experience with the dementors.

"Yeah, right," Merida scoffed. "If I ever start to outrun you, the ice will melt."

Jack smirked. Of course he wouldn't let that happen. He preferred for people to slip on the ice, rather than fall in. But he liked that she thought he would. It made their relationship more fun.

It didn't take long before they reached the lead Scottish ship. They could hear King Fergus's voice thundering above.

"I don't think they should see me," Jack said, remembering how the muggles in his village treated him. He didn't want to admit to Merida that he was still feeling a little weak. Merida nodded. Jack grabbed Merida and willed the wind to lift them up. As soon as her hands closed around the ship's railing, he let go and drifted down.

Sitting on the ice, waiting for Merida, he worked on conjuring the storm Hiccup requested. Hiccup was right. It was naturally cold on Berk, even this close to summer. That made it much easier to call forth the storm. But still, focusing a storm so that it kept the ships from landing, but not retreating, was tricky.

As Jack worked up a few flurries and froze the sea piece by piece, he kept replaying his conversation with the spectral boy.

The whole concept of Nightlight really unsettled him. How was Nightlight _'in'_ him. Were they the same person? Different people? Was Nightlight a ghost that was sharing his body? And why would Nightlight want to share with him anyway? What would happen when he died? Would his body be possessed by Nightlight? Or would it still be his?

Jack still had Derek's ring, but Nightlight didn't come no matter how many times he turned it. He'd have to give it back in the morning, and there would go his last chance to see Nightlight. His last chance to get some answers. Unless ...

Maybe the Guardians could answer his questions?

* * *

Rapunzel woke up to the sound of a child crying. Mother Gothel didn't stir. Silently slipping on her robe, Rapunzel went out into the Infirmary. Earlier, nearly all the cots were full. Now, only three were. Where did everyone else go?

Was the school under attack? Had they been kidnapped? And why were Merida's brothers still there?

Rapunzel went to the boys. The one in the middle, she had no clue what his name was, was sobbing.

"Everything okay?" Rapunzel asked gently. The boys sat up, all of them were awake.

"Merida left us," the one on the left said.

"She ran off with the Vikings," the one on the right said. Rapunzel would have to make them name tags if they stayed very long.

"I miss home," the one in the middle said.

"I'm sure Merida will take you back home when she returns," Rapunzel said calmly, trying to hide how hurt she was that her friends ran off without her.

"No," the left one said, sniffling, "we can't go home."

"The shadow man has been lurking around," the right one added. "Mum and Dad believed him."

"We can't never go back home," the middle one cried.

"Now, now, that's not true," Rapunzel said, pulling the five-year-old onto her lap. "You just have to give your parents some time to cool down. And give Merida some time to work out a policy. She's a very good negotiator, you know. It may take a bit, but I bet Merida can mend your family again. You'll be back at Castle DunBroch soon enough."

Rapunzel sat with the boys for a few more minutes, gently humming a lullaby. Soon, they drifted off, and Rapunzel went back to her room.

Gothel twisted and turned in her sleep. She mumbled groggily, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel ... let down your hair."

As Rapunzel climbed back into bed she wondered why everyone had left, and why they hadn't invited her. Did Jack think she was that weak? That she would be more of a liability than an asset? She tried to put aside the hurt feelings, but couldn't stop the nightmare that followed. She dreamed that Jack left her on the dementors' island, telling her she wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble from there.

* * *

As Merida silently climbed aboard her father's ship, she heard her clansmen shouting.

"The sea's plumb frozen!"

"What sorcery is this?"

"The place must be haunted!"

"KEEP YER HEAD!" King Fergus bellowed. "The Vikings'll try anything to spook us. We must eradicate this plague from our world!"

"NO YOU WON'T" Merida shouted, standing on the prow, holding onto the line to the sail. "YOU WILL LEAVE THESE VIKINGS ALONE!"

"Merida?!" the King asked, so shocked he nearly fell over.

"You have attacked the Vikings without provocation," Merida said.

"Treachery!" Lord Macintosh shouted.

"They stole yer brothers," Fergus yelled.

"They didn't. I did!" Merida confessed. "And I'd do it again. You were going to take our magic."

"As right we should," someone shouted.

"It doesn't matter," Fergus said. "The Vikings are the scourge of the earth. Savage barbarians that almost took your mother's life. You should be on our side!"

"I'm not on either side," Merida said. "The Vikings are not blameless, but this is not the right response. This isn't even the right tribe. The people who almost killed mum are in those boats sailing away. This island has only tried to be our ally. And how have we repaid them? By attacking them."

"The only good Viking is a dead Viking," Lord Dingwall shouted from the next ship down. Several Scotsman gave jubilant shouts.

Merida could see that she wasn't getting through to them. She'd already asked them to break tradition for her. But this was too much. They would never listen to a witch, let alone a Viking sympathizer. Still, she had to save Hiccup's island. She changed tactics.

"I have hidden my brothers in a place where only wizards and witches can go. And if you ever want to see them again, you will call off this attack, leave Berk alone, and stop trying to strip people of their magic."

"You ..." Her father looked like he'd been stabbed. "You'd ransom off yer' own brothers?"

Until that moment, she hadn't realized what she was doing. But as he said it, she knew it was true. The only way to protect her brothers was to keep them away from her parents. At least until the adults got over their silly muggle superiority complex. Until she was sure they could keep their magic.

"TRAITOR!" someone yelled. The other clans echoed the call. King Fergus didn't join in, but he didn't jump to defend her either. Someone from the back of the ship picked up a shield and hurled it at her. Merida jumped out of the way, but lost her balance, falling onto the ice below. Her leg hit the ice with a sharp crack, sending waves of pain up her body. The last thing she saw was Jack as he flew her away, while the clans hurled weapons and insults at them.

* * *

Hiccup soared low over the center ship of the Berserker Armada. He could see Dagur, alright. But also Stoick. And they weren't fighting. By all accounts, Stoick seemed to be a prisoner.

"We can't take out the whole armada," Hiccup whispered to Toothless. "Head back to Berk."

The boy and his dragon found their friends in the center of Berk. By this time, Jack's snowstorm had doused all the flames. The riders of Berk were busy checking the insides of buildings for wounded.

"Anyone hurt?" Hiccup asked as he landed.

"Merida fell," Jack said, carrying the redheaded girl in his arms. "I think her leg's broken. She landed hard on the ice. But at least the ships were turning away from the island as we left.

Astrid stepped up to help Jack treat Merida's injury, leaving Hiccup free to look over Berk. The town was deserted. He wandered the ruins, searching for clues as to where everyone might have gone. He found a note pinned to the door of his home with an ornate dagger. From Dagur.

Hiccup picked up the note, but didn't have time to read it before Fishlegs called out from Meatlug.

"Hey, Hiccup, can you come to the cove?"

Hiccup took the note and mounted Toothless. All the Dragon Riders flew after Fishlegs to the cove. Jack waved them on, promising to catch up after he set Merida's leg with an ice cast.

In the cove stood the tribe, all still as statues. Frozen in a variety of poses.

"Petrified?" Astrid asked, reaching up and touching Silent Sven.

"Yes, but not with magic," Hiccup said, noticing a slight glassy sheen that was not present on Petrificus Totalus victims. He walked among the bodies, counting the Vikings. "Everyone is here except my dad."

Gobber made some squeaking sounds and wriggled a little.

"When will you kids stop causing trouble on Easter?" a familiar voice said from behind the group of teenagers. The teens turned to see the Easter Bunny leaning on the wall of the cove. "They've been stung by a Speed Stinger."

"A Speed Stinger?" Fishlegs said. "I've read about them in the Book of Dragons. I'll go get it."

As Fishlegs flew back to the Great Hall, Bunny turned to Hiccup, "Yer s'posed ta be in school."

Jack reached the cove just as Bunny was saying this. Bunny's eyes narrowed.

"You," he hissed.

"What?" Jack said, taking in all the people in the cove.

"I shulda known it was you," Bunny snarled. "A blizzard. On Easter. Real funny."

"Hey!" Jack shouted back.

"Jack," Hiccup warned. The Easter Bunny was the only person who knew what had transpired. The only person who could answer Hiccup's questions. But Jack didn't take the warning.

"NO!" Jack said. "I'm tired of this guy. He's never around when we need him."

"I have a holiday to produce," Bunny spat.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be easy for all these Vikings to collect eggs while they're frozen."

"It is not my place to meddle in human affairs. I give hope. That's it."

"I bet you saw the whole thing and did nothing," Jack said.

"'Course I did something," Bunny said. "I moved the Vikings to the cove so they wouldn't burn in their homes. Yer fellow, Dagur, he let loose the Speed Stinger. Soon as everyone was paralyzed, took the Chief and set the village ablaze."

Hiccup finally unrolled the note. Dagur was demanding Rapunzel in exchange for Stoick the Vast. He supposed it was a good thing Gothel stopped her from coming.

"What happened to the Speed Stinger?" Snotlout asked, glancing around.

"Dagur herded it back onto his boat," Bunny said. "Look, I've got more eggs to hide, but as yer my charges, guess I'd better help get you back to school."

Bunny tapped his foot. A tunnel opened up, "Take that back to Hogwarts when yer ready. And can you please knock off this bloody blizzard?!"

Bunny hopped off into the woods as Fishlegs returned with the book.

"Good news, the paralysis will wear off," Fishlegs announced.

"What now, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Why are you asking him?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Hiccup is the Acting Chief now," Fishlegs pointed out. Several of the paralyzed eyes moved towards him.

Hiccup took a deep breath. He'd never felt so much responsibility before. He wasn't sure he liked it. But he had to do something.

"Alright. Jack, take Merida back to Hogwarts and get her leg mended properly. Defenders of Berk, mount up."


	24. Breaking Apart

Jack did not like abandoning his friends to face the Vikings without him but he realized Hiccup was right. Merida couldn't help with a broken leg, and Jack was still worn out from fighting the dementors and conjuring a massive snowstorm this close to summer. Not to mention, he needed to sort through all that he'd learned about Nightlight. He'd been in too much danger to properly absorb the shock before.

As Hiccup and his friends flew off after the ships, Jack carried Merida to the tunnel which dropped them straight into the Infirmary beds. Jack fell asleep instantly.

In his dream, he was standing in the golden court. The Man in the Moon was there, but much older, looking the way he did back when he was a teacher at Hogwarts. With a smile, he beckoned Jack forward. Jack's body moved of its own accord.

"It is good to see you, my old friend," Manny said. "It has been too long since you were awake."

 _But I'm asleep,_ Jack thought. Like his body, his voice responded without any effort on Jack's part.

"I don't want to be awake," Jack – no, Nightlight said. "I am influencing him too much."

"Sandy might be able to help," Manny advised. "If there's one thing he knows, it is putting others to sleep."

"The others - should they know? I don't know how Katherine will take it. Seeing me, in this body."

"It will not be easy for them. But Guardians deal with the mystical. That is why I formed them. She has been raised surrounded by these legends. She should be able to accept the difference."

"Should I attempt to make the boy stay silent?"

"No. What's done is done. And I fear the world will need more Guardians. You saved the children today. Be proud of it, old friend. I may not be as good at looking into the future as Ombric, but I think you have picked a wise host. The boy had the makings of greatness in him already. With your guidance and power, he will be the savior. The savior of the Guardians. Let him speak."

Jack felt his body come back under his control.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. "Am I possessed?"

"No," Manny said, smiling. "Nightlight _is_ sharing your body, but he is not a ghost, and has no ill will toward you. If he had known you would still be in control when he woke, he would not have bonded with you."

"Is this like a forever thing?" Jack asked.

"It could be," Manny said. "Ombric is Father Time, yet he did not foresee this. We do not know how to separate you from Nightlight. But, if you are uncomfortable sharing, we will do what we can."

Jack didn't know what to say. Did having Nightlight in him bother him? Certainly the headaches and blackouts did. But now that he knew what was causing it, that might lessen. Or at least he might control it. The dream faded, but Jack knew instinctively that if he asked, Nightlight would reconnect him with Manny. Now he just had to decide whether he wanted to take them up on that offer or not.

* * *

Stoick stayed silent as the ship turned. The Speed Stinger venom was starting to wear off, but he gave no indication of that to Dagur.

While Dagur and his men ignored Stoick as they moved about the ship, Stoick kept his eyes on the sky, wishing Thornado would appear. He knew it was hopeless, though. Baby Thunderdrums had recently shown up around Berk. Releasing Thornando to watch after them was one of the hardest things Stoick had ever done. But he stood by his decision, even if it meant there would be no dragon rescue tonight.

Suddenly the ship gave a violent shudder. It took all of Stoick's strength not to fall over as the boat rocked on the wave. Without tilting his head, he glanced up at the sky, searching for a familiar dragon.

A dragon was not the cause, he soon found out, as Dagur's men turned to face the starboard side.

"VIKING SHIP!" someone shouted. "The Hooligans are following us!"

"NO, you idiot," Dagur said, pushing the man who'd made the first call over the side of the ship. "Those aren't Viking ships. They're Scottish!"

The Scottish ship sent a volley of flaming arrows towards Dagur's ship. Most of them missed the ship altogether. Several of them blew out on their way over. But one lucky arrow caught the sail, igniting it.

As the Berserkers raced about, trying to douse the flames, Stoick seized his chance. The paralysis had worn off enough. He ran to the side of the ship and took a flying leap, swimming towards the Scottish ship.

Stoick didn't know if it was a good idea or not. He'd been convinced that the Scots meant to harm the Vikings. He didn't like them at all, but Hiccup seemed to. Stoick could admit that he'd been wrong about dragons, while Hiccup had been right. Maybe the Scots would be the same way.

Besides, his other option was waiting for a rescue (Stoick was not patient) or trying to start a mutiny. (The Outcasts did not seem that upset at the loss of Alvin as their leader; Stoick doubted one man could inspire a mutiny when the crew was content). So swimming to the Scottish ship was at the very least the easiest way.

Focusing on their attack, the Scots didn't notice Stoick until he'd climbed up the side of the ship.

"VIKING!" a Scotsman who sounded suspiciously like Gobber shouted. Stoick looked up, hoping to see his friend. Instead, he was met with a thin, black-haired Scot decked out in blue body paint. Several of the rowers jumped up and grabbed Stoick.

"I claim sanctuary," Stoick said, quickly. The Scotsmen hesitated. They blew a horn and the other two Scottish ships pulled away from the Viking ships to surround the one with Stoick aboard. Dagur and his men had either not realized, or not cared, that Stoick got away as they sailed on, away from the Scottish ships.

A plank was put between this boat and one of the other ships and the king of the Scots boarded.

"We caught one," the man who sounded like Gobber said.

"Good work, Macintosh," the King said. "This is their leader."

"In the name of the friendship of our children," Stoick said, "I claim sanctuary. Those Vikings are not part of our tribe."

"Bah," King Fergus said, "I can smell a rat a mile away."

"Yer boy attacked us with a dragon," one of the other Scotsmen said.

"That's not true!" Stoick shouted. While he hadn't seen Hiccup in months, Hiccup would never attack anyone. Certainly not a people he wanted to make peace with.

"It most certainly is!" Fergus huffed. "We caught him red-handed. And worse, he's induced my daughter to betray her clan! She helped that filthy Viking escape!"

"Escape?" Stoick bellowed. "He shouldn't need-"

King Fergus spoke over Stoick, not listening to a word, "If we ever catch him back on – "

Stoick was about to pounce on the king for the insult to his son, when he was suddenly whisked off his feet. Looking up, he saw his shoulders were gripped by a Night Fury's talons.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted.

"Right here, Dad," Hiccup called back. Soon enough, the other Riders of Berk aligned around him. Toothless dropped Stoick on the back of Hookfang.

"Nice to see you again, Chief," Snotlout said.

"Turn back!" Stoick called. "Set those ships on fire."

The twins started to turn their Zippleback back towards the ship.

"STOP," Hiccup called. "Let them go."

"Are you defying your father?" Stoick asked.

"We've been flying all night," Hiccup said. "We're tired and our dragons are tired. They've almost reached their shot limit. We need to get back home and rest."

Stoick was not happy about letting either the Outcast/Berserkers or the Scots escape without paying for what they did to Berk, but he could see that his son was almost ready to fall out of his saddle. The kids needed the rest. Reluctantly, Stoick put his duty to his family and tribe ahead of his instinct for revenge and agreed to let them get away.

* * *

When Rapunzel came out of her room the next morning, she found two of her friends had returned. Despite the bright morning sun, Jack and Merida were still fast asleep. The nurse walked around the teenagers, shaking her head.

"Where's Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked quietly, trying not to wake her friends.

"He sent a note," the nurse said, pointing to a small dragon preening itself on top of one of the divider curtains. Rapunzel went to the dragon. He let her take the paper.

 _Dear Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida,_

 _My dad said that Merida's dad forbade me from ever setting foot in Scotland again. He is writing to the school to withdraw me as we speak. I wanted to come back and make sure everything was alright, but Dad won't let me leave …_

The note at this point trailed off, as though the pen had been dropped. It picked up a half inch later in a different handwriting and in Norse instead of the English that Hiccup used. Rapunzel wasn't as gifted at languages as Hiccup, but she could make out most of it with a little focus.

 _Found this under a sleeping Hiccup. Was worried his father might destroy it. Decided to send it even though Hiccup might have more to say, just so his friends don't fret. Take care. I'll talk to Stoick about letting him return. P.S. This is Gobber._

Rapunzel gave a sigh of relief. All her friends were safe. She was a little worried that Hiccup might not be able to come back, but at least he was okay.

Merida and Jack continued to sleep for hours, but the triplets soon woke. Rapunzel managed to keep them from disturbing their older sister by teaching them how to paint.

"So … if the color is a little too dark, you can try mixing it with some white or yellow. Something lighter, to get the shade you want," Rapunzel explained, letting the kids finger paint on one of the bed curtains.

"RAPUNZEL!" A sharp call came from the doorway. Rapunzel flinched and turned to face her mother.

Jack and Merida were so out of it they didn't even move. Rapunzel followed her mother into the room they shared.

"I was so worried when I saw you weren't in your bed," Gothel scolded. "You know it's not safe for you out in the open. What if someone had lured something into the castle to attack you?"

"I was only out here, Mother," Rapunzel mumbled.

Gothel rolled her eyes, "Speak clearly. You know how I feel about the mumbling."

"Yes. Mother," Rapunzel whispered. "But - I am sixteen, going on seventeen. Don't you think I'm old enough to leave the room before you? I mean, my friends are right here."

Gothel closed her eyes and a pained expression came over her face, "Rapunzel … this is not a question of age. You have a gift. You must protect it. Or better yet, let me protect it. I'm smarter than you, I have more experience. I'm stronger and wiser. Let me do the work, my flower. You are far too delicate. Besides, are you certain you can trust those friends? Look at this note I found a moment ago."

She handed Rapunzel a piece of paper.

 _I have your father. Hand over the healing girl, and your dragon, and he'll go free. Otherwise, enjoy being chief._

"This is … this is about me?" Rapunzel asked.

"I found it next to Jack's bed," Gothel confirmed. "He and the others were told to hand you over."

"But they didn't!" Rapunzel protested. "They didn't try anything. They defended me. You were wrong."

"About your friends? Yes. About the rest of the world? No. This note is proof. They seek you, Rapunzel. They want your hair. As I always said they would. Mother knows best. These friends will not betray you. They have proven that. But others will. Even the Viking is too scared to return to the school. How is a weak, unimpressive thing like you supposed to survive here when a strong, tough Viking cannot?"

While Rapunzel might have doubted some of the 'tough' part of her mother's characterization of Hiccup, she had to agree with the idea. The school had been repeatedly attacked, and now her friend had almost lost his father thanks to her hair.

"The boy has offered to be our secret keeper," Gothel whispered, pointing to Jack, who twisted in his sleep. "Take him up on it. Only then will you, and everyone you love, be safe."

Rapunzel looked down on Jack. He and Merida both looked worse for the wear. While neither of them ever put hygiene or cleanliness ahead of sporting and fun, they looked like beggars at the moment, with ripped, bloodied clothing, matted hair and dirty faces.

They'd been hurt defending her. She couldn't keep putting her friends in danger. She had to do the right thing. She had to go into hiding.

* * *

Hiccup woke up on Berk on Easter afternoon. Astrid slept in a chair next to him. Hiccup pulled the covers off, glad to see he hadn't lost any other limbs. When his metal foot hit the ground, Astrid's head shot up.

"I'm awake," she said in a shocked way, indicating she hadn't been awake until just now.

"Dad won't let me go back to school, will he?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head.

"Gobber's been talking to him, but I don't think it's going well," Astrid said with a yawn.

"I have to get back," Hiccup said, standing up. Astrid pushed him back down.

"No. Toothless is still wiped out from last night. All our dragons are. Besides, we need to talk."

Astrid got a very serious look in her eye. Hiccup bit his lip.

"Are you sure it can't wait? Maybe I could take Floo powder back?"

A pained look came into Astrid's eyes. Her brow creased, "Hiccup? Remember right before your school was attacked we were about to talk?"

"Oh," Hiccup said, trying to recall the conversation. Something about Astrid being distant in their relationship.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Astrid said, taking his hand. "I really, really like you. We've grown up together. I watched you go from awkward and clumsy to ... well, still awkward. But also brave and heroic. I can't imagine my future without you. When you looked like you were dying ... any of the times ... it rips my heart out and makes me vow to love you forever."

"So what's the problem?" Hiccup said.

Astrid turned away and brushed her bangs back, "I only seem to feel such a strong feeling when I'm about to lose you. Whether to injuries," she indicated his metal leg, "or Scots, or Pitch Black ... or other girls."

"Other girls?"

"You didn't notice the way I hated Merida ... and Heather ... and pretty much any girl that gets near you?"

"Well ... I guess I had. But you were kinda right. I mean, Merida's okay, but her folks do hate me. And Heather was a traitor."

"I tried to tell myself that. But I've come to realize I was lying to myself. It was only a coincidence that Heather was a traitor when I suspected her. Same with Merida. Same with ... everyone. The truth is, I am jealous of them. Of the time you spent with them and not me. You keep flying back to Hogwarts to be with Merida."

"Well I-"

Astrid put her finger on his lips.

"I understand. You're right. It is important work. You need to go back. But I can't stand myself getting jealous all the time. I hate it. It's like this monster comes into my head and takes control. I hate losing control."

Astrid sighed. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and kissed him.

"I really do like you Hiccup. But I don't like the way I'm handling this. I need more time to sort out these emotions. More time for us to be together. To talk it over as a couple."

"I don't understand," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed. "I don't want to hurt you as I deal with this. Let's try this whole relationship thing again in a few years. When I'm ready for it. When you're not in school anymore. "

Astrid gave him a last hug and left. Hiccup watched her go. His heart was torn. He wanted to chase after her, declare his love and beg her to stay. They needed time to sort out their relationship problems. But the whole thing with Scotland was a mess. Maybe she had the right idea. They would put their relationship on hold, for now. But he wouldn't give up. He was only seventeen. They would have time to sort it out, and someday they would be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Next week's chapter is the last of Year Six, which means that this is your last chance to vote for the house cup winner. Head over to my profile if you want a say in it. Feel free to vote multiple times. The poll will close on Thursday Nov. 30.**


	25. The New Order

Merida woke feeling well rested. Then the weight of everything that had happened came crashing down on her. She quickly hopped out of the bed in the Infirmary and found her brothers, covered from head to toe in paint.

"What have you lot been up to?" she scolded. They grinned and ran away, leaving purple, yellow and pink footprints.

Merida examined the mess they'd made. The whole corner of the room was covered in paint. Messy paint. Lots of handprints. Footprints. And a few, what she assumed, were rear-end prints. Boys.

"Don't worry about it," a gentle voice said from the end of the room.

Merida turned quickly to face Headmaster Ombric and Katherine.

"It's no worse than the time the children of Santoff Klaussen avoided bed time by using magical paints," Ombric said.

"Was I really so much trouble?" Katherine asked. Ombric chuckled but didn't answer.

"I'm sorry about my brothers. I'll clean it up," Merida offered.

"No need," Katherine said. She pulled out a wand and banished the paint, all except the footprints.

"I'm sorry I brought them." Merida explained, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Yes," Ombric said softly. "About that. Your parents have not been happy since you ran away last night. They issued this order."

Ombric held out an official notice.

 _"By order of the King, all magic in Scotland is now banned. Any and all persons caught performing the dark arts are to be brought to Castle DunBroch._

 _Special Reward for the return of Princes Harris, Hamish, and Hubert, and Princess Merida, (Alive only)_

 _Special Reward for the head of any Vikings (Dead or Alive)"_

Merida couldn't stop her heart from pounding. A nearby curtain spontaneously combusted. Ombric quickly put it out as Katherine put a gentle hand on Merida's shoulder.

"Try to control yourself," she said.

"This … this is ridiculous!" Merida said. "They can't ban magic!"

"They can and have," Ombric said. "I am afraid we must close the school."

"But where will everyone go?" Merida demanded. "Ireland? Wales? And what if those kingdoms banish magic next?"

"Oh, Merida, sorry about your brothers," Rapunzel said, stepping out of the room she shared with Gothel. She stopped when she saw the serious look on Merida's face. "What's wrong?"

Quickly the Guardians explained the dilemma.

"Why don't you just hide the school," Rapunzel asked, "the way my tower is hidden?"

"That … it's not a bad idea," Katherine said. "That's what you did with Santoff Claussen, right?"

"Yes. And you know how much trouble your parents had finding the place," Ombric said, "but … I suppose it could work. Yes. We'll enchant it so that muggles cannot find it. I see the way."

"Does that mean my brothers and I can stay here?" Merida asked. "Because we can't go back home."

"Yes," Ombric said. "You can stay. For the first time ever, Hogwarts will be open for summer."

* * *

Jack stayed in the hospital room long after everyone else had left. He'd been the last to wake up that morning ... or he should say day, since he didn't wake up until after noon. Rapunzel was waiting for him. She caught him up on all that had happened since the night's adventure.

Once she was satisfied that Jack was okay, Rapunzel went to write Hiccup about the plan to hide Hogwarts in the hopes that it would entice him to come back. The Guardians were corresponding with the Man in the Moon to figure out how to cast the spell over a large place that needed students to be able to come and go. And Merida had gone chasing after her brothers, following purple, pink and yellow foot prints all around the school. Jack wanted to go with her, it sounded like fun, but he knew he had a tough choice to make.

Jack didn't know what to do. His home wasn't exactly safe but, unlike Merida's siblings, his sister was a muggle. He couldn't drag her to Hogwarts for protection. If he wanted to watch over her, he would have to go home. But that might just be putting her in more danger.

One of his headaches returned.

"Curses, Nightlight!" Jack mumbled. A sharp gasp emitted from the hallway. Jack turned to see Katherine.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to swear. I thought I was alone."

"You … you said Nightlight. What do you know about Nightlight?" Katherine asked, approaching hesitantly.

"Only that he's in my head," Jack said, rubbing his temples.

"He's in your head?" she said. She looked like she wanted to touch him, but she held back.

"He … he came to me. In a dream. He said he was dead. But he couldn't really die. He lives through me now."

Katherine's eyes went wide. She scanned Jack as though she had never seen him before.

"Can … can I talk to him?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "I … I can try. Hear that, Nightlight? Your old friend wants to talk with you."

Jack closed his eyes. The headache subsided but nothing else happened. Jack shrugged and gave a sad grin.

"I guess not," Katherine said mournfully.

"What's the story with you two, anyway?" Jack asked, wondering why he had not had an out of body experience the one time he wanted it.

"Oh," Katherine said, a deep blush developing, "he … he fought Pitch. And rescued me … a few times."

Katherine stopped to brush back her hair, "But … the third time … or was it the second? He wasn't quite strong enough to free me on his own. He had to … to give something up to do it. He gave up his immortality. He chose to grow up. With me.

"We spent many, wonderful years together. But then, I took the Oath of the Guardians. Nightlight, since he'd technically been the first Guardian, didn't feel the need to take it. I stopped aging around 24. He didn't."

"W... what happened to him?" Jack asked.

Katherine gave him a mournful look, "He died. Or so I thought. Tell me … does Nightlight still live?"

"I … I don't think so," Jack said, rubbing his head. "At least … not like a person. I had to use the resurrection stone to speak with him, and only I could see and hear him."

"Oh," Katherine said, somehow managing to look even sadder. Jack wanted to do something to comfort her. He wished Nightlight would come out. He'd know what to say to Katherine better than Jack would. Jack only knew her as a teacher.

"Am I … do I remind you of Nightlight?" Jack asked.

Katherine stared off into the distance, "No. Yes. Some things, yes, I can see now. Nightlight flew with just a staff, the way you do. He balanced on it precariously, the way I've seen you do. But he only spoke when he absolutely needed to. You struggle when instructed to be quiet. Which isn't a bad thing. It's just … you aren't Nightlight."

Katherine sat in silence for a moment, before remembering that she was on her way somewhere. She left, leaving Jack to wonder if Nightlight still had feelings for her as well.

* * *

Hiccup quietly tip-toed down the stairs. Or not so quietly. No matter how lightly he stepped with his right foot, his left foot made a terrible clank. Still, his dad had eaten a whole boar last night. Surely that would be enough to put him to sleep.

"And where do you think your going?"

Hiccup flinched as Stoick's voice filled the room.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts," Hiccup said.

"Oh, no you don't. That Scottish king forbade you from being in Scotland. And even if he hadn't, I'd not let you go after they tried to take your magic."

"But we were set up! Pitch Black-"

"I don't care. If the king was fool enough to listen to a maniac, I'll not have you anywhere near him!"

"But my friends-"

"Are fine. They've been sending you letters. They all made it."

"Dad, this school year is almost over. At least let me finish it. I can't quit now."

"You can and you will. By order of the chief, I place you under house arrest."

"What?!"

"You are grounded," Stoick said, "and you'd be wise to obey this order, or it won't just be you. Stay in the house. Don't fly back to Hogwarts. If you disobey this, Toothless and all the other dragons will have to spend the summer locked in the Arena."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Hiccup shouted.

"Maybe not. But it's the only thing that seems to work with you. A chief must do what's best for his tribe, and a father for his family. Now. Back to your room. Stay put. Don't make me take your leg."

Hiccup grumbled, but he knew there was no fighting Stoick when he'd made up his mind. Merida said in her letters that the school would soon be inaccessible to muggles. Maybe Stoick would let Hiccup return then. In the meantime, he would just have to hope for the best.

* * *

Rapunzel sat patiently through the End of Year Feast. It started out normal enough. They had their food, the headmaster gave the usual notices about what not to do over the summer, and then came something more.

"And remember, students," he said, "as many countries outlaw magic, Hogwarts will always be a safe place. Normally the school is closed over the summer. But, should any of you need to seek refuge, know that the Russian village of Santoff Clausen and Hogwarts do offer asylum. We are setting up other safe towns as well. To minimize your risk of needing to leave your homes, please use magic with caution. Hide your magical objects. Do not use spells in the presence of muggles. Band together. And we will survive whatever is to come. Do not let the fear divide you. And now, back to fun. The winner of the house cup is ..."

Ravenclaw won. Rapunzel joined her housemates in cheering, but she noticed there was significantly less enthusiasm than in previous years.

After the House Cup had been awarded and the decorations changed, Rapunzel ate and made merriment for another half hour, before she noticed Mother leaving the head table. Rapunzel caught Jack's eye and the two of them followed Gothel up to Ombric's office. Rapunzel's trunk was waiting.

"Are you sure I can't take the train home with the others?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, dear," Gothel said. "Jack needs to come with us. To be the Secret Keeper. And then he needs to catch the train to go to his home."

"Sorry, Punzie," Jack said. "While I don't mind flying home, I don't want to be shot down. I'm not sure how well the invisibility cloak works in mid air. It's too long a distance to Burgess from your tower."

Rapunzel didn't like leaving school early, but she supposed it was for the best. She picked up the floo powder and traveled back to the tower. She was home. Forever.

* * *

Gothel watched as Jack performed the spell to be the Secret Keeper. As soon as the spell was cast, he told Gothel and Rapunzel where they were, enabling them to leave the house and return on their own.

"Thank you so much," Gothel said. "Rapunzel, dear, why don't you go unpack. I need a word with our friend."

"Oh, right, Mother," Rapunzel picked up her trunk and dragged it to her room. As soon as Jack and Gothel were alone, Gothel turned to him.

"Thank you, for doing what's best for her."

"Just remember, kidnapper," Jack said, "I'm doing it for her. Not you. If she doesn't show up at school next year, or if she says anything about you mistreating her, I'm telling everyone where she is. And don't think I won't be flying here to check up on her every now and then. I'll risk getting shot down to protect her. I'm watching you."

Jack turned and went to Rapunzel's room to say goodbye. As soon as he'd left through the floo, Gothel said, "Rapunzel, I need to pick up some fresh vegetables for the rest of the week. Be a dear and let down your hair."

Rapunzel quickly lowered her hair. Gothel scrambled down and left the glen, peeking back to make sure she could still find the way. She could. Good. The spell had worked. As soon as Gothel got a fairly good distance from the tower, she called out, "PITCH BLACK!"

The shadow materialized next to her.

"You called?"

"The boy has done it. He's sealed the tower, with only me and Rapunzel knowing its location. You can kill him now."

* * *

Merida paced around the Gryffindor common room. Her brothers sat playing exploding snaps next to the fireplace.

"When are we going home?" Hamish asked after his turn.

"I don't know," Merida admitted. Since the fallout, she had written a letter home, telling her parents that she and her brothers were safe. She instructed the owl to wait for a response. The owl never came back.

At least hiding the school was easier. All the professors had gathered together to cast powerful enchantments on the grounds. Any muggle who got in the vicinity of the castle would remember that they left their house unguarded and would turn back.

Ombric had arranged for Merida's brothers to stay in Gryffindor tower over the summer. Technically, Merida would be staying as well, but she planned to go out often. She could not let her parents carry out their plans to purge magic from the land. She would fight them every step of the way. She might as well embrace the title of traitor she'd acquired. And as the order for her arrest specified alive, breaking the law would be safer for her than any other outlaw.

Ensuring that her brothers were safe, Merida left Gryffindor tower to bid her friends farewell. Jack waited on a bench outside the train.

"Flying, or taking the train?" Merida asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Both," Jack said. "I'm gonna jump off when we get close and fly home under the invisibility cloak. Let's see how that works."

"You could stay with me," Merida offered. "I'm sure the Guardians won't mind. My brothers adore you. You're so fun."

Jack smirked, "Getting them into trouble is my specialty. But no. My sister can't join us. And I don't want to run. Pitch has messed with the people's heads. If I run, it'll just confirm their fears. On the train ride in, Hiccup said that maybe the people needed to see me wounded. To see I'm not a threat. This summer is the perfect time for me to try."

" … And what if you're wrong?" Merida asked. "What if they hurt you? I lost my kingdom, my family, the peace … I don't know if I could stand losing you, too."

Jack gently took her hands, "It'll be alright. Whatever happens. I will come back. I promise."

Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead. The train whistle blew. Merida waved as all her friends set off, wondering how many of them would make it back for their final year at Hogwarts.

Once the last puff of smoke was out of sight, she returned to the castle and took up her bow. She didn't know exactly how, but she was going to set things right if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Manny watched as the darkness spread across the globe. Fortunately, it was not yet pitch black. There were still light spots scattered here and there, which meant the takeover wasn't complete, and the brightest of these light spots coincided with four special children. They might be afraid, but they refused to cave into their fears.

From the moon, Manny could watch over all of them, and keep the darkness from consuming them as it had the rest of the world. If the Guardians couldn't stop Pitch, Manny had a feeling these children could. Their lights shown bright.

Manny hadn't missed that Pitch was targeting the children, especially Jack. Kozmotis must think these kids are the ones the prophecy spoke of and, if he was right, it meant they had the power to stop the darkness. Manny sent his moonbeams down. He would protect the kids as long as he was able. Someday, they would save the world.

* * *

"Hey? How come I didn't get mentioned in these last few chapters?" -E

"Aren't you on a long, slow quest?" -H

"So? At least my plot line isn't so depressing." -E

"No, just boring." -M

"Yeah, and I thought we had it rough. Boring and depressing is the worst." -J

"At least you didn't lose your home." -M

"No, just my town. I don't see how things can get bleaker for me. But I'm sure they'll find a way." -J

"You know what they say? The darkest part of the night is just before the dawn." -H

"Yeah, for those lucky enough to make it to day." -J

"Hey, our body count is still a lot lower than the Harry Potter books. In fact, I think we've only got one dead so far." -R

"Yeah, well don't count on it to stay that way." -J

"Oh stop being so melodramatic, Jack. We all know how your story ends." -M

"Do we? My story hasn't been told!" -J

"Neither has mine." -R

"Well, at least we've got those to look forward to." -H

"Yeah, I'll finally get to meet you!" -E

"Hey, but she's in hiding? How did you find her?" -M

"You'll have to read about it next year." - R

"One more year!" -J

* * *

 **A/N: As with my other stories, there will be a teaser chapter after this with a link to Year 7.**

 **Final House Points Total: Ravenclaw: 51. Gryffindor: 34. Hufflepuff: 33. Slytherin: 32.**


	26. Teaser

_Dear Captain of the Guard,_

 _Last year I sent you on a mission to find out how far the rumors of my daughter had spread but recently things have changed. She has not responded to any letters I have sent._

 _Nor has her guardian. Or School._

 _I recall you from your current mission. Come back to Corona and ensure she is safe._

 _\- King Frederick._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and especially, reviewing. Your feedback really helps.**

 **Here is the link to Year Seven: The Big Four and the Fate of the Fractured:** (h) (tt)(p) ( s)(:)(/)(/) w w (w) (d o t ) fan fiction ( d o t ) ( n e t ) (/) s (/) 12754358 (/) 1 (/) The-Big-Four-and-the-Fate-of-the-Fractured

 **Now, some responses to guest questions:**

 **Reply to Cat July: regarding a Jelsa Hogwarts story. I have thought about it, but I don't think I have the energy to do another 7 year story. I have too many original fiction novels I'm working on. That said, I do intend to do a Frozen one shot as part of this series, though it won't be Jelsa. I also have a few Jelsa plot ideas but if I go with them, it won't be in Hogwarts or a part of this universe.**

 **As for your question about including a separate story while working on a series, it is totally okay. I've often had thoughts for separate stories while I worked on this. But I don't have enough time to commit to everything I want to write. I opted to finish this series before working on a separate one because I wanted to maintain a regular release schedule. If you can keep up a series while also writing a separate story, go for it.**

 **Repl** **y to** **KittyJuly: Yes, I will be having an epilogue after the end, but it's going to be a lot further 'after the end' than the Harry Potter epilogue was, probably existing as the Rise of the Guardians one shot set in the modern era. While I do support Jelsa, I'm not sure if there's a way to work any into this story. I had the end to this planned long before I saw Frozen, and the way I've set things up, I don't think I can put any Jelsa in.**

 **Reply to Little Mix Lover: Year Seven will be an epic conclusion to this story finishing out everyone's story lines and setting things in motion for the HP universe. I have not thought about publishing these stories in particular, but I am working on several original stories that I am planning to publish. A few of them have similarities to this, namely being about four teenagers with similar personalities to the Big Four, but none are developed to the point of publishing yet.**


End file.
